


La Sangre de Fuego

by GSkywalker



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), smaug/bilbo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSkywalker/pseuds/GSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Gandalf arriba a la casa de Bilbo de improvisto cargando con un desconocido inconsciente a cuestas. El mago le confía ciertos detalles inconclusos sobre su identidad y sus crímenes, dejando al aterrado hobbit sin más opción que proporcionarle asilo en Bolsón Cerrado mientras él marcha con urgencia hacia Rivendell. Smaug/Bilbo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El huésped misterioso

Era una fría pero agradable tarde de otoño en la Comarca, que ya había visto pasar los últimos días de Octubre con los árboles desnudos en su mayoría y el suelo tapizado de amarillo y marrón, y las siembras dando ya las tan esperadas cosechas que estaban siendo almacenadas para enfrentar el invierno.

Bilbo tomaba la cuarta merienda del día después de una abundante cena junto al fuego de la chimenea, sentado sobre una antiquísima silla de madera que le perteneció a su bisabuelo Balbo Bolsón, que aunque vieja, estaba perfectamente conservada con sus lazos de mimbre originales, jamás retocada, ni siquiera un solo clavo de los que habían mantenido sus partes unidas durante tantos años, cosa que a Bilbo le generaba un gran orgullo y apego por el susodicho mueble, tan codiciado por Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón por cierto, como todo lo demás que Bilbo poseía y que estaba empeñado de corazón por mantener lejos de sus envidiosas manos tanto como hiciera falta. Una manta de algodón y un agradable manual intermedio-avanzado de croché descansaban sobre su regazo, mientras bebía una taza de té acompañada por unos bizcochos salados rellenos de queso y albahaca.

Se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla complacido. El año había sido bueno. Nada nuevo ocurrió en Bolsón Cerrado ni sus alrededores, al menos nada que inquietara los oídos de Bilbo; aunque sí se llevaron a cabo muchas fiestas de cumpleaños, bodas, compromisos, aniversarios, nacimientos y demás cosas que merecieran de celebración a lo largo de las buenas estaciones del año con abundancia y diversión, a las que por supuesto, había sido cordialmente invitado a cada una de ellas. También se alegraba por las excelentes cosechas, su alacena estaba abarrotada y todavía quedaban unas cuantas semanas más para recoger lo último que el año tenía para dar que, como había resultado ser hasta ahora, no era una nimiedad. La paz y la tranquilidad se respiraban en el hermoso paisaje de la Comarca que no cambiaba nunca: las tabernas, la oficina de correos, la casa del alcalde, las propiedades de los mismos apellidos que se heredaban de generación en generación, todo en el mismo lugar desde que Balbo Bolsón pusiera un pie en Bolsón Cerrado por primera vez. Era como un paraíso capturado en un lienzo por el más diestro de los pintores, le gustaba pensar, cuando fumaba hierba a las afueras de su casa.

Pasaron las horas y el té sin terminar se fue enfriando sobre la mesita y la fogata comenzó a disminuir su intensidad mientras Bilbo se entregaba lentamente a los brazos de la inconsciencia con la noche ya bien avanzada allá afuera y azotada por un viento frío casi ciclónico amenazante con traer de una vez por todas al invierno que ya tocaba las puertas de la Comarca.

Pero entonces, tan repentinamente que arrancó a Bilbo de un profundo sueño en una sola y violenta sacudida, un grito se escuchó incluso por encima del mismo viento. Era uno lleno de dolor, grave, desde lo más profundo de la garganta del que lo emitió, y que seguramente fue escuchado por todos en la villa, asustando a los niños y sacándolos de la cama para correr a los brazos de sus alertados padres; aunque nadie tendría el suficiente coraje para aventurarse a investigar, al menos no hasta que no hubiera luz del Sol.

Bilbo se incorporó con el corazón desenfrenado golpeando su pecho, asustado y aturdido por su repentino cambio de estado. Se quedó junto a la chimenea en silencio, escuchando, casi sin respirar. El sonido del viento fue lo único que se dejó oír por un largo rato, pero de súbito otro grito tan intenso como el anterior inundó el ambiente y casi hizo que Bilbo se desvaneciera hacia atrás si no fuera porque logró sostenerse de la silla antes de tocar el suelo.

Definitivamente había alguien allá afuera, reparó, y estaba sufriendo. Mucho.

Sintió temor de que le estuvieran haciendo daño, ahí mismo en la villa, cosa que nunca había sucedido antes. ¿Y si el maleante que estaba ultrajando a la víctima no terminaba ahí sino que continuaba paseándose por la Comarca buscando nuevos blancos? Peor aún, ¿qué si él o los que estaban allá afueran eran extranjeros? ¿Quizás gente alta venida de Bree que había encontrado el camino hasta ahí y estaban causando problemas a mitad de la noche? Cualquier cosa que fuera, Bilbo supo que daría muchísimo de que hablar cuando la mañana llegara.

Apagó lo que quedaba de la chimenea para evitar que el resplandor se hiciera notar a través de los cristales, y solo dejó la tenue luz de los candelabros encendida después de asegurarse de que todas las cortinas estuvieran corridas. "No hay nada más que hacer", pensó nervioso dirigiéndose a sus aposentos con prisa para encerrarse ahí mientras amanecía, no tenía nada que hacer husmeando en las ventanas ni intentando averiguar lo que sucedía antes de que alguien viniera con la noticia, pues seguramente nada de eso era bueno.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estuvo a punto de recostarse en su lecho, tres golpes fuertes en la puerta principal le hicieron saltar del susto y caer sentado en el colchón con el corazón en la garganta.

Tragó saliva y se quedó donde estaba, paralizado. Entonces otros tres volvieron a escucharse, y Bilbo se incorporó de un salto. No había duda, estaban tocando la puerta de su casa, de SU CASA, esos, quienes fueran los que estuvieran allá afuera, seguramente haciendo fechorías. "Yo soy el siguiente", pensó aterrado, cuando más golpes sacudieron la puerta principal.

Bilbo se acercó caminando de puntillas, sin estar seguro de qué hacer, pero deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se detuvieran y se marcharan lejos. Comenzó a temer por su vida pues los golpes no cesaban, y eran tan intensos que estuvo seguro que eran perfectamente capaces de derribar la puerta si así lo desearan.

"¡POR LOS DIOSES BILBO BOLSÓN ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO!"

Bilbo se detuvo en seco. Conocía esa voz, aún mezclada con el viento y la furia. La conocía. Pero aún así, se sintió temeroso, sus pies no se movieron, no hasta que la voz volvió a hablar.

"¡BILBO! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ, ABRE!"

Entonces el hobbit reaccionó y corrió con atropello hasta la puerta para abrirla.

"¡G-Gandalf!" – balbuceó cuando vio al viejo mago con el cabello y la capa revueltas por el viento, sosteniendo a alguien más bajo su brazo. Bilbo no pudo verle el rostro, pues su cabeza estaba echada hacia abajo y su largo cabello negro la cubría por completo.

Sin esperar permiso, Gandalf entró a la casa de prisa, haciendo a un lado a Bilbo con el váculo, quien se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, para evitar que alguien viera lo que había sucedido.

El mago arrojó al desconocido sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar, y Bilbo vio que no respiraba y yacía ahí con las manos encrespadas, sin moverse. El Hobbit se acercó con cautela, notando que su rostro estaba como congelado, con los ojos celestes desorbitados y la boca abierta.

\- Está muerto. – soltó sin pretenderlo, aterrado como nunca lo hubiera estado en toda su vida. – Gandalf, está muerto. – repitió, con la voz quedándose a medio camino de su garganta.

\- Tráeme una manta. – exclamó el mago sosteniendo al desconocido de las muñecas. - ¡muévete! – le gritó al notar que Bilbo continuaba ahí mirándole paralizado.

Entonces corrió hasta la cocina y le llevó una de las toallas que usaba para sostener los trastos calientes que sacaba del horno y se la entregó. Gandalf la enrolló y la sostuvo entre los dientes del hombre. – Hazte a un lado. – le advirtió y Bilbo se apresuró a obedecer.

En una violenta sacudida, el desconocido empezó a convulsionar y a emitir gritos desgarradores mientras Gandalf luchaba por mantenerle dominado. Bilbo vio como bajo la piel del hombre corrió una especie de honda de luz roja, tan roja como un atardecer de verano. O mejor dicho, como las brazas del fuego, se corrigió el hobbit atónito. Entonces de su boca salió un hilo de humo negro que hizo que Bilbo cayera hacia atrás de la impresión. El hombre volvió a callar, regresando a su estado petrificado inicial.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante los siguientes minutos, hasta que Gandalf soltó la toalla, que Bilbo notó que se había quemado ahí donde había tocado la boca del desconocido.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – murmuró ofuscado, sin lograr articular del todo la pregunta.

\- Lamento muchísimo esta intromisión, mi buen amigo Bilbo. – dijo Gandalf con la fatiga y la preocupación en su rostro – Pero no encontré más lugar a donde ir.

Bilbo sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse del aturdimiento. - ¿Qué está pasando, Gandalf? ¿Qué ha sido todo esto? ¿Quién es esta persona? – soltó desesperado.

\- Su nombre es Alatar, uno de los dos magos azules. – respondió poniendo una maleta sucia de viaje bajo la cabeza del hombre. – Y está envuelto en un gran problema, me temo. – continuó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió el hobbit.

\- Asesinó a Pallando hace no más de siete noches. – dijo y Bilbo notó como hablaba más para sí mismo, sin pretender hacerse entender con su oyente. – Lo buscan. Yo he de ir a Rivendell ahora mismo, debo advertirle a Lord Elrond, esto no es _su_ culpa, Alatar no es ningún asesino, - murmuraba mientras se incorporaba. Comenzó a caminar apresurado hacia la salida, con Bilbo siguiendo sus pasos. - es cosa de la maldición, de _la sangre de fuego_ , debo informarle, no puedo perder más tiempo…

\- ¿Pero de qué hablas, Gandalf?! ¡¿A dónde vas?! – gritó Bilbo sin estribos.

\- Lo lamento Bilbo, mi amigo, pero tendrás que hacer esto por mí. – exclamó volteándose y tomándole del hombro – Alatar debe quedarse aquí, es el único lugar donde jamás se les ocurriría buscar. No temas de él, pues no representará ningún peligro para ti cuando vuelva a la conciencia. No te preocupes por él tampoco, que sabrá cómo cuidarse solo mientras yo regreso, solo asegúrate de no comentarlo con nadie.

\- ¡Pero me has dicho que ha asesinado a alguien! – respondió asustado - ¡No lo quiero en mi casa! ¡No me metas en esto! – rogó, pero Gandalf se incorporó para seguir con su camino.

\- El ciclo ha terminado, no gritará más. – le aseguró – Y no te hará daño, te doy mi palabra. Ahora debo irme, he de resolver esto cuanto antes.

Y con esto se marchó, ignorando las palabras de Bilbo que lo siguieron hasta que cerró la puerta tras de sí y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Entonces el hobbit se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, atónito. ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas cambiaran tanto en cuestión de minutos? Sintió que no hacía mucho había estado sentado frente a la chimenea relajándose y dormitando, cuando de repente apareció de pie ahí con la certeza de que había un peligro yaciendo inconsciente sobre la alfombra de su sala de estar.

Se obligó a volver por donde había venido y su corazón se estremeció al ver a la larga figura negra y pálida tendida en el suelo, estaba vez en una posición mucho más relajada que la anterior, como si estuviera durmiendo.

Bilbo recordó las palabras de Gandalf, que lo llamó, _uno de los dos magos azules_. Bilbo jamás había escuchado semejante cosa, pero no fue difícil hacer la conexión, pues sabía que Gandalf era conocido como el mago gris, así que asumió que ese que estaba ahí era de su misma "especie", por así decirlo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar reparar que este mago no era viejo como Gandalf, sino que parecía estar en la plenitud de su madurez, sin arrugas de edad marcando su afilado rostro y con el cabello tan negro como el cielo sin luna ni estrellas.

\- ¿Cómo es que acabé en esta situación? – se preguntó desesperado, mirando al hombre inconsciente. - ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que no me hará daño? Parece suficientemente peligroso para mí.

Eso y además se torturaba con la idea de que alguien les hubiera visto entrar a su casa. Lo menos que quería era un escándalo de semejantes magnitudes, que sin dudas no sabría cómo manejar. ¿Pero qué más opción tenía? Esa era su casa, y definitivamente no se marcharía para dejársela a un extraño. Fue así como vencido por el hecho de que el mago azul ya estaba en su alfombra y no había manera de quitarlo de ahí, Bilbo decidió que lo mejor era resguardarse en sus aposentos lo que faltaba de la noche y así lo hizo, aunque no sin antes arrojar con cautela un grueso cobertor sobre el mago, que aunque le cubrió menos de la mitad del cuerpo, era algo que Bilbo no podía evitar hacer, aún en semejante situación, en nombre de la bien apreciada cortesía.


	2. De zafiro y plata

La tenue luz del sol de invierno atravesaba los cristales de sus aposentos apenas iluminando la estancia, pero Bilbo supo que ya serían alrededor de las 7 de la mañana. Se desperezó sobre la cama lamentándose por no haber podido dormir ni un instante. Se sentía cansado, pero el estado de alerta continuaba impidiéndole descansar, y con razón, pensaba, pues para lo que a él respectaba, había un asesino durmiendo en la sala de estar de su casa que despertaría en cualquier momento, si no es que ya lo había hecho. Trató de agudizar sus oídos para poder escuchar algún movimiento, pero el silencio era absoluto. Se apresuró a lavarse la cara y cambiarse de ropa para ir a investigar. 

Caminó de puntillas por el corredor, tratando de mantener el silencio, aunque de vez en cuando la madera bajo sus pies chillaba por el peso. Revisó la cocina primero y la encontró desierta, lo mismo con las demás habitaciones que se encontró por el pasillo antes de llegar a la sala. Cuando se acercó a la puerta se aseguró de que estuviera con el cerrojo corrido por dentro, así como las ventanas tras las cortinas que no dejaban que la luz penetrara a la casa, aunque Bilbo había dejado un par de candiles encendidos la noche anterior dispuesto a no quedarse totalmente a oscuras con el desconocido. 

Luego de comprobar que no se había escabullido a mitad de la noche, el hobbit finalmente se decidió por ir de una vez hacia la sala; y para su sorpresa, lo vio donde lo había dejado: en el suelo, profundamente… ¿dormido? 

Se acercó con cautela sin estar seguro de qué hacer. ¿Y si había muerto a mitad de la noche? No lo veía respirar, y definitivamente la había pasado bastante mal. Después de dudar unos segundos, aunque temeroso se hincó ante el mago y movió su mano frente a su cara para ver si conseguía alguna reacción pero el hombre continuó como estaba; entonces colocó su dedo índice bajo su nariz y comprobó que aunque débil, continuaba respirando.

Sintió algo de pena por dejarlo en el suelo, pero no podía hacer más, pues con semejante altura y peso jamás podría moverlo de donde estaba. Lo que sí hizo fue quitar la pesada maleta que Gandalf había puesto bajo su cabeza la noche anterior y la reemplazó con una suave almohada de plumas. 

Se sentó en la silla en la que hubiera estado tomando la merienda hacía unas horas atrás y lo contempló desde una distancia prudente. Lo que había dicho Gandalf sobre él había sido confuso y en definitiva nada bueno, pero en realidad se negaba a creer que su amigo le hubiera confiado el cuidado de alguien que significara un peligro para su vida. Se negaba a creer que Gandalf le hiciera algo así; sin embargo, no por eso se sentía más tranquilo. La sola presencia del mago era extraña, pensaba, había algo inquietante en el hombre que inevitablemente hacía sentir a Bilbo bastante asustado. 

Miró la maleta sucia que reposaba a su lado y la idea le abatió el estómago y la consciencia, aumentando el peso de su preocupación. Bilbo no era ningún fisgón, no, por supuesto que no, pero ¿no estaba en su pleno derecho de asegurarse de que el desconocido no fuera ninguna amenaza para él?... Se mordió el labio indeciso. Vacilante, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la maleta oscura, inflada por su contenido. 

\- Será una descortesía, lo sé, - se dijo así mismo acuclillándose sobre el objeto en cuestión – pero ha irrumpido en mi casa a mitad de la noche y ya me ha causado suficientes problemas. Tengo derecho a saber si mi vida corre peligro o no. – se convenció.

Bilbo la abrió con extrema cautela como si la maleta por si sola fuera peligrosa, tan solo tocando el cuero curtido con sus dedos índice y pulgar. Sorpresivamente la encontró ordenada. Había un cambio de ropa –azul- y varios artilugios que estudió a simple vista tratando de reconocer si podrían ser usados como armas, pero de eso no estuvo muy seguro. No tenía idea de qué eran ni para qué podrían ser utilizados, por lo que a sabiendas de que el desconocido era un mago, pensó que lo mejor era dejar esos objetos extraños en paz. Aunque no rebuscó al fondo de la maleta, no vio nada que mereciera ser removido de ahí por su propia seguridad. “A lo mejor debería esconder la maleta entera por si las dudas” se decía mientras su completa atención se centraba en un grueso libro negro que reposaba junto a una esfera cubierta con una tela desteñida. Bilbo no supo por qué, pero la necesidad de tocarlo y ver su contenido se apoderó de su sentido común; y cuando su pequeña mano lo tocó, su corazón se disparó contra su pecho, ansioso, mortalmente curioso por tomarlo, abrirlo y ver su contenido. 

Lo sintió pesado entre sus manos. El cobertor era de un cuero grueso y negro que no supo reconocer, sin ninguna marca o título en la cubierta o contracubierta. Por alguna razón la limpieza de su superficie le asustó. “No debería…” se advirtió a sí mismo, abriéndolo de todos modos. 

La primera página estaba en blanco.

La segunda, tercera, cuarta, todas en blanco. 

Bilbo lo volvió a hojear, esta vez con más cuidado, pero no encontró nada escrito sobre él.  
\- Esto es extraño. – se dijo, fijando su mirada en el color amarillento de una de las páginas que escogió al azar. Sus ojos continuaron pegados en el libro vacío, presos de una inexplicable fascinación. Bilbo de alguna manera sabía que había algo en aquellas páginas, algo escondido, esperando ansioso a ser descubierto. 

De repente, varios toques fuertes a la puerta principal le hicieron soltar el libro de la impresión, el cual cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe sordo, con las páginas desparramadas. Por un momento tuvo miedo de que despertara al mago, pero este no pareció escuchar. Recogió el libro con cuidado y lo devolvió a la maleta para luego apresurarse a atender el llamado, quejándose de que en cualquier momento sus visitas conseguirían botar su puerta a golpes.

\- Buenos días, Señor Bolsón. – saludó Drarry Norther, el mensajero del alcalde. – Lamento llamar tan temprano, pero se me ha encomendado la tarea de avisar a los vecinos sobre una reunión de urgencia que se celebrará dentro de quince minutos a las puertas de la alcaldía, ante los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y madrugada de este día. ¿Se podrá contar con su presencia, señor Bolsón? – preguntó el joven hobbit. 

\- Uh, claro, por supuesto, estaré ahí en unos minutos. – tuvo que convenir Bilbo, cerrando la puerta luego de despedirse de Drarry. No asistir a la reunión podría levantar sospechas y lo menos que quería era tener más visitas a su casa por ese día. Se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa y comer un poco de pan con avena y mantequilla. 

Escuchó voces y pasos afuera, así que engulló lo más que pudo de su escaso desayuno y salió, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al mago que continuaba sin reaccionar y también a la maleta, que reposaba inofensiva al lado de su silla de mimbre. Se unió a un grupo de hobbits que iban de camino hacia la alcaldía, ya compartiendo sus propias teorías sobre el asunto, algunas bastante creíbles y muchas otras llenas de disparates. 

La reunión duró alrededor de dos horas que no aportaron nada significativo ni mucho menos llegaron a una conclusión en absoluto cercana a lo que realmente había sucedido, lo que resultó ser un alivio para Bilbo, pues al parecer nadie se había atrevido a husmear por la ventana cuando escucharon los gritos. Se propuso que se harían guardias nocturnas por sectores y por turnos, y que se regularían las entradas a la Comarca para extranjeros, fuera gente alta o incluso hobbits. Bilbo notó que la gente estaba muy asustada ante la incertidumbre de no saber lo que había pasado, pues no pudieron encontrar evidencias de nada, y nadie había reportado ningún miembro familiar desaparecido. 

Al término de la reunión, Bilbo se obligó a quedarse para unirse a las conversaciones que continuaban sobre el asunto, pues sus relativos así lo esperaban. Entonces, luego de media hora de cháchara se despidió para encaminarse a su casa. Aún así, en el camino tuvo que detenerse a atender a quienes le saludaban e intercambiaban sus propias teorías sobre el asunto, que Bilbo supo estaría en boca de todos por varios días, pues en la Comarca rara vez sucedían cosas fuera de lo ordinario. 

Cuando finalmente llegó a casa, cansado y harto del tema, decidió tomar un baño y preparar un buen almuerzo antes de volver a acostarse para tratar de dormir; sin embargo, en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, notó atónito que la sala de estar se encontraba vacía. 

“Se marchó…” pensó de pie donde estaba, temeroso de dar un paso adelante. “peor que eso, puede estar escondido, al acecho…” se decía, tomando el pomo de la puerta para abrirla y salir de ahí, pero se detuvo, y reuniendo todo el coraje que no estaba al tanto que tenía, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala con cautela. Entonces lo vio.

El mago azul estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la chimenea con las piernas recogidas, mirando algo que sostenía en sus manos. A Bilbo le dio la impresión de que veía a un cuervo gigante acurrucado junto al fuego, ajeno a lo que le rodeaba, como si fuera un espejismo oscuro que sobrecogía los corazones de quienes tenían la desventura de verlo, y aunque Bilbo no supo por qué, la imagen le pareció bastante deprimente. Notó que lo que miraba era un grueso anillo de plata con una piedra azul que sostenía entre sus largos dedos pálidos, y que brillaba con intensidad a la luz roja del fuego. El mago entonces levantó la mirada y Bilbo se encontró con dos ojos como esquirlas de hielo, afilados, brillantes, en demasía extraños. 

\- Señor hobbit. – saludó con voz profunda, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza antes de incorporarse. Bilbo se sorprendió de lo alto que era, incluso para ser un hombre. – Lamento todos los problemas que mi presencia ha causado. No sé cómo llegué aquí, pero puedo adivinarlo. Aprecio lo que habéis hecho por mí, al recibirme en vuestra casa a pesar de mi condición. Puedo ver que por vuestra expresión me teméis, pero juro por el honor que me queda y por mi propia vida que no os haré daño bajo ningún concepto.

Bilbo no supo como contestar por unos momentos y aunque sabía que se estaba comportando con descortesía no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. Había algo raro en aquel mago, pensaba, algo que hipnotizaba y que no tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que era demasiado agradable a la vista, tanto que podría ser fácilmente confundido con un elfo, si no fuera porque tenía orejas de hombre.

\- ¿Puedo saber cómo os hacéis llamar? – preguntó, al notar que Bilbo mantenía el silencio.

\- Eh, uh… sí, lo lamento, - contestó acercándose al mago y ofreciéndole un saludo con la mano – Bilbo Bolsón es mi nombre. – El mago tomó la pequeña mano de Bilbo entre la suya, y el hobbit vio como los largos dedos se prensaron alrededor con gracia. Aquello le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago que subió hasta su cabeza, y ante la impresión de su propia reacción, se soltó con cierta brusquedad, pero el mago no pareció ofenderse por el rápido rompimiento de contacto.

\- Podéis llamarme Alatar, señor Bolsón. – se presentó.

Los ojos de Bilbo continuaban fijos en el mago, y no es que lo pretendiera, pero por alguna razón que lo asustaba, se sentía en demasía fascinado por él. El sentimiento le recordó al libro vacio, y sintió temor por no lograr entender la razón de sus propias reacciones. 

Su cabello era negro como las plumas de cuervo, al igual que la capa que escondía casi por completo la hermosa túnica azul con bordados de plata que vestía. Pero lo que más atrapaba al hobbit eran sus ojos. Limpios y brillantes, pero que llamaban a la cautela de quien los veía, pues tenían una mirada melancólica pero de algún modo corrupta. 

\- ¿Tenéis miedo? – preguntó el mago. – No pretendo haceros ningún daño, pero si queréis que me marche, lo haré, pues no pretendo ser una carga para vuestro corazón. 

Bilbo se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar. – Gandalf me pidió que me encargara de ti y eso es lo que haré. – resolvió con firmeza. – No confío en ti, y sí, estoy asustado, pero ya estás aquí y me parece que no tienes adonde ir. – el mago hizo una mueca confirmando las palabras de Bilbo. – Así que no hay nada más que se pueda hacer, además de esperar a que mi buen amigo Gandalf regrese de su viaje. 

Alatar hizo una reverencia. – Estoy agradecido. – Bilbo se obligó a sonreír, y tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión del ambiente, al menos de su parte, exclamó – Debes estar hambriento y ya es la hora del almuerzo. – hizo un ademán para que Alatar le siguiera. – Ah, y no es necesario que me hables con tanta formalidad, solo soy un hobbit. Puedes llamarme Bilbo.

Guió al mago hasta el comedor y le invitó a sentarse, para entonces dirigirse a la cocina y preparar la comida. Cocinar en grandes cantidades no era un problema, pues regularmente él mismo comía por montones. Así que se decidió por preparar pescado con limón y vino blanco, un filete de ternera al horno con salsa agridulce y aceitunas, puré de papas, ensalada de vegetales y sopa de maíz con tocino. Le ofreció pan con queso y mantequilla mientras esperaba y notó que Alatar lo devoró todo en un par de bocados. Bilbo sospechó que a lo mejor no había comido en días. 

Una hora y media más tarde y el hobbit se unió al mago en la mesa, con una botella de vino local.

\- Come y bebe tanto como quieras. – exclamó – hay más de donde vino esto. - Alatar le dedicó una mirada de profundo agradecimiento que hizo que Bilbo volviera a sentir ese revoloteo en el estómago. 

Comieron en silencio por un rato. El hobbit había evitado hacer contacto visual durante el transcurso, pero sus ojos estaban obstinados en complacer la necesidad de clavarse en su invitado. 

\- Ese anillo es hermoso. – observó notando que Alatar aún sujetaba con firmeza la joya azul entre su mano. Ante sus palabras, el mago soltó el tenedor y observó la piedra. Bilbo se sorprendió ante el cambio de expresión. Casi se arrepintió de haber sacado el asunto en cuestión ante la mirada llena de miseria que dibujaron los ojos celestes de su invitado, sino fuera porque se sintió peligrosamente interesado. 

\- Lo es. – concordó Alatar.

Hubo un largo silencio. Bilbo tragó saliva, y se aventuró a interrogar, recordando las palabras que le habían torturado desde que el mago arribara a su casa. – Anoche, cuando Gandalf te dejó aquí, dijo un par de cosas que aún ahora resuenan en mi memoria y son la razón por la que tu presencia me incomoda y me privó del sueño mientras tú estabas inconsciente. – confesó y el mago entonces lo miró con una expresión pesarosa, pero esperó a que Bilbo continuara. – Gandalf dijo que tú eres un mago azul, que estabas en graves problemas… y que habías… - Bilbo vaciló. Quizás no era buena idea ahondar demasiado en el asunto. El mago esperó pero el hobbit no volvió a hablar.

\- Sí, soy un mago azul. – contestó a secas.

\- ¿Entonces hay más como Gandalf? – preguntó con la curiosidad reinando sobre la cautela y el sentido común.

\- Sí, es toda una orden. ¿Es que Gandalf nunca te ha hablado al respecto?

\- Rara vez habla de sí mismo en sus visitas, para ser honesto. – exclamó Bilbo sorprendiéndose porque de hecho nunca sintió tanta curiosidad por el mago gris, para él era un tan solo un viejo sabio errante un poquitín chiflado.  
Hubo otro silencio entre ambos y Alatar continuó con los ojos pegados en el anillo azul. Mientras en la cabeza de Bilbo se acumulaban un sinfín de preguntas que rogaban por obtener una respuesta.

\- ¿Entonces ese anillo es tuyo? – preguntó, creyendo poco probable que así fuera, pero sin encontrar otra manera de comenzar una conversación sobre el tema.

\- No. – respondió y hubo zozobra en su voz. – Le perteneció a un buen amigo. Pallando fue su nombre. 

Bilbo sintió como si el corazón le subiera hasta la garganta, calentándole la cabeza y helándole las manos. Se aclaró la voz - ¿Pallando? – exclamó incómodo - G-Gandalf mencionó ese nombre. – Alatar entonces lo miró directamente haciendo que las palabras de Bilbo se quedaran atascadas en su garganta. Otro silencio cayó entre los dos, y Bilbo se movió incómodo en su silla. – Escucha, - continuó, reuniendo de nuevo el coraje que no sabía que tenía – estás en mi casa, alimentándote en mi mesa y posiblemente durmiendo en un lecho cómodo esta noche. Definitivamente no tienes razones para contarme tu vida, y tampoco es que yo quiera conocerla, pero lo que Gandalf dijo anoche me pone los nervios de punta, y para ser honesto, creo que merezco saber si la persona con la que he de compartir mi techo por un tiempo es capaz de… - el hobbit no supo cómo continuar y clavó la mirada angustiada en el plato con el filete de ternera a medio comer. 

\- Tienes razón. – respondió Alatar luego de una pausa. Bilbo entonces lo miró a los ojos y en ellos encontró un profundo dolor y desamparo. – Si con honestidad he de pagar el auxilio que he recibido de ti en estos momentos de crisis, entonces lo haré. Pero si voy a contarte lo que sucedió con Pallando, tendrás que escuchar antes otros asuntos que precedieron, pues si me tenderás un veredicto, preferiría que fuera a sabiendas de las circunstancias, que aunque no me libran de culpa, son un punto clave ante la forma en que se desenvolvieron los últimos acontecimientos. 

Bilbo no contestó, pero Alatar comprendió que podía continuar.

\- Pallando fue un mago azul, al igual que yo, ambos parte de la Orden de los Istari. Éramos compañeros de viaje desde mucho antes de que viniéramos a este mundo y nos unía un poderoso vínculo, pues no teníamos a nadie más tan cercano que nosotros mismos. Fui yo quien personalmente le pidió que viniera conmigo a la Tierra Media cuando la orden de partir se me fue dada, y él no dudó en aceptar aún cuando no era su deber. Erramos juntos desde los comienzos de la Tercera Edad, y nuestros destinos nos llevaron al Este, donde permanecimos por largo tiempo. 

Desde el comienzo, Bilbo no logró comprender del todo las palabras del mago. No sabía quiénes eran los Istari, ni a qué se refería con ese otro lugar del que provenían y que no era la Tierra Media, pero no se atrevió a interrumpir. 

\- Hace alrededor de cincuenta años fuimos enviados por Saruman, el líder de la Orden, a investigar Dol Guldur en el Bosque Negro pues habían rumores de que el Señor Oscuro merodeaba la fortaleza otra vez. – Continuó. – Nos internamos en calidad de espías, acordando que durante una semana nos mantendríamos cada uno en nuestros propios asuntos para luego reencontrarnos al séptimo día en el mismo lugar donde nos separamos, a unos metros lejos de la fortaleza sobre un riachuelo ponzoñoso que tenía la desdicha de recorrer el perímetro. No entraré en detalles sobre lo que sucedió conmigo en esas tres semanas que me demoré en salir de Dol Guldur, pues mi intención no es perturbar tus sueños ni tu corazón que no ha visto sino solo las cosas bellas de este mundo; es suficiente con que sepas que cuando me reencontré con Pallando a orillas del río envenenado, yo ya no era el mismo y no salí de la fortaleza solo… y mi compañero lo supo. Sin embargo, para ese entonces Pallando dejó pasar el asunto, aunque no lo olvidó, pues tal y como lo sospechaba, no había manera de que él pudiera lidiar con la situación por su cuenta.  
Muchas cosas pasaron en los años siguientes a la expedición de Dol Guldur entre nosotros. Continuamos vagando por el Este y Saruman rara vez nos contactó, cosa que a Pallando le resultaba extraño, pero en mi caso era justo lo que necesitaba. Empezamos a separarnos entre riñas continuas especialmente de mi parte, y Pallando comenzaba a acusarme de que yo me inmiscuía en asuntos oscuros que estaban saliéndose de control… ¡y cuánta razón tenía! – exclamó con angustia - Ahora lo veo, pero para aquel entonces yo estaba tan cegado por el ego y el orgullo que creí que podría manejar lo que sobreviniera sin que el poder que me seducía acabara con lo que quedaba de mí. Fui un idiota.

Alatar hizo una pausa. Tocó con la punta de sus dígitos la superficie lisa de la piedra de azul intenso, y Bilbo se dio cuenta que el recuerdo le lastimaba. 

\- En Dol Guldur, el Señor Oscuro supo quién de los dos era el blanco fácil, quién era el que muy en el fondo estaba hambriento de gloria, quién era el que se avergonzaba de sentir ese orgullo poco saludable por su propia condición superior a todo cuanto hubiera en la Tierra Media… y bajo esa debilidad fui mortalmente seducido por las maravillas del poder que Él desplegó ante mí y que yo no tenía idea de que fuera posible.

\- Verás, Gandalf y yo no éramos muy distintos. – continuó luego de una pausa. – Yo solía tener el cabello gris y una larga barba del mismo color, con el rostro surcado de marcas de edad… Pero mírame ahora… - dijo, aunque la petición fue innecesaria, pues Bilbo había sido incapaz de apartar la mirada de los brillantes ojos celestes desde que la conversación iniciara. - ¿Cómo podrías explicar esta apariencia? – le preguntó. 

\- Magia, evidentemente. – replicó al instante.

\- Sí, pero no cualquier magia. – se incorporó y le dio la espalda al hobbit. – Lo que has visto de mí hasta ahora es el resultado de la magia negra del Nicromante.

\- ¿Nicromante? – dijo Bilbo confundido. Jamás había escuchado semejante nombre. 

\- Al principio me sometí a su poder por decisión propia, - continuó ignorando al hobbit – ahora no tengo opción. 

Bilbo trataba de ordenar y darle sentido a toda aquella información inconclusa que había recibido, pero le resultaba difícil de entender y relacionarla con lo que sucedió con Pallando; no obstante, Alatar estaba a punto de darle los detalles que necesitaba.

\- Fuentes de conocimiento infinitas comenzaron a invadir mi memoria, a educar mis sentidos, a despertar deseos y aspiraciones que jamás llegué siquiera a considerar. Para ese tiempo, Pallando y yo nos habíamos separado, pues ya no fue posible continuar conviviendo en paz. No nos volvimos a ver en años, aún cuando yo sabía que él y Gandalf me buscaban sin descanso. Me aislé por completo del mundo durante más de dos décadas, y en ese tiempo Él hizo todo lo que quiso conmigo, – confesó con pesar – y yo no tuve la suficiente voluntad para detenerlo. Me dio la belleza de los elfos, la sabiduría de Valar retorcida y envenenada, para que sirviera a su conveniencia… planeaba convertirme en su sirviente, así como él lo fuera antaño para otro poder corrupto que no me atrevo a mencionar en tu presencia.

\- Esta persona de la que hablas… ¿está buscándote? - preguntó Bilbo - ¿Es por eso que estás en peligro? 

\- No. – replicó Alatar tomando asiento otra vez – No tiene la necesidad de buscarme porque no me ha perdido de vista, ni jamás lo hará. 

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – exclamó el hobbit a media voz, asustado. - ¿Quieres decir que sabe que estás aquí?

\- Lo sabe. Por supuesto que lo sabe. – dijo soltando una carcajada angustiada – Pero no te preocupes, pues no hay manera de que pueda hacerte daño.

\- Honestamente, no estoy muy seguro de eso. – respondió nervioso. - ¿Y si encuentra su camino a la Comarca? ¿Qué pasará conmigo si decide venir por ti? 

\- No puede hacer eso. 

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? – insistió, rogando para sus adentros que las palabras de Alatar fueran suficientes para ahuyentar sus miedos. 

\- El Nicromante no posee una forma física desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora no es ni la sombra del poder que tuvo en el pasado, e incluso asumiendo que de alguna manera se las arreglara para salir de su escondite, no se arriesgaría a ser descubierto por el Concilio Blanco tan pronto. Además, ¿crees que yo estaría aquí si supiera que mi presencia te expone a un peligro tan inminente? 

“Espero que no.” Pensó Bilbo mirando al mago con expresión turbada.

\- Fui un idiota al creer que ese poder que llegó a mí sin esfuerzo no tendría un precio proporcional. – continuó – Claro que el Nicromante solo buscaba utilizarme, pero antes de desvelar sus verdaderas intenciones, se aseguró de tenerme por completo entre sus garras, de hundirme tanto en los placeres del poder que cuando yo comprendiera lo que iba a pasar conmigo… no pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Y lo consiguió. 

El mago azul guardó silencio y luego de un rato, Bilbo no pudo soportar la falta de palabras.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó angustiado - ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

\- Me dio la sangre de fuego. – respondió a secas, casi en susurros. Bilbo recordó haber escuchado lo mismo de Gandalf. – Estoy maldito.

\- ¿A-a qué te refieres? – insistió, tratando de dimensionar aquellas palabras dentro de su cabeza.

\- Me hizo un cambiapieles. El Nicromante es incapaz de crear vida de su propio poder, así que corrompe cuerpos de otros seres vivos para convertirlos en sus inmundos sirvientes, siendo los orcos los más comunes. Por mi parte, estoy destinado a servirle como el depósito vital que será la chispa del despertar de otra criatura cien veces más terrorífica y poderosa que un elfo convertido en orco… El que nace y vive del fuego está germinando en mi interior, como lo hubiera hecho antes en otro desventurado cuerpo antes de que su portador fuera destruido… Alatar está siendo arrancado de mí para cederle espacio a Smaug, el dragón que una vez se levantara por la causa del Señor al que el Nicromante sirvió en el pasado.

Aquello erizó la piel del hobbit. Nunca había visto un orco de primera mano, pero sabía de su existencia y sabía además de lo que eran capaces de hacer, y la perspectiva de que aquel que estaba frente a él guardaba un poder incomparable lo aterró de forma indescriptible. 

\- Lo que viste anoche era la última etapa del ciclo. La conversión es lenta y dolorosa; y aunque aún estoy muy lejos de alcanzar la etapa final, la persona que soy se ahoga por completo en una avalancha de furia y salvajismo propio de una bestia maldita, aún cuando en la cúspide del ciclo sigo conservando mi aspecto de hombre. – Alatar abrió la mano donde aún conservaba el anillo azul y lo puso frente a Bilbo. – Maté a Pallando hace siete noches. Le quebré y despedacé como si se tratara de una presa que pretendía devorar e hice que su cuerpo ardiera hasta las cenizas. Lo único que sobrevivió fue esto. – dijo, y el hobbit clavó sus ojos desorbitados en el océano infinito del brillante anillo de plata. - He calculado que dentro de un año, si no soy detenido, cualquier atisbo físico y espiritual de lo que soy y una vez fui se perderá para siempre. 

\- Si no eres detenido… - susurró Bilbo - ¿Qué es lo que se debe hacer para detener lo que está pasando contigo? 

\- Debo morir, y debe ser pronto, cuando aún hay oportunidad. Quien lo haga tendrá que asegurarse de que no quede nada de mí cuando el trabajo esté hecho. No hay otra manera. – respondió con la voz fría, decidida.

Entonces Bilbo comprendió. Por lo que había visto la noche anterior, Gandalf no estaba dispuesto a asesinar al “depósito de Smaug” y fue en busca de auxilio, pues seguramente había otros que sí lo estaban y no dudarían en hacerlo, mientras Alatar estuviera fuera de ciclo. 

\- Ahora que sabes la verdad, y has escuchado lo que he tenido que decir… ¿Aún sostienes tu postura de prestarme auxilio? – preguntó y Bilbo lo miró directamente. Podía sentir el poder de aquel hombre que emanaba como un poderoso torrente, y entendió que esa era la principal razón por lo que se sentía profundamente atraído por él tanto como por el libro, que ahora no le cabía dudas de que contenía muchísimo más de lo que sus ojos mortales habían podido dilucidar. Se sintió pequeño ante su presencia, una nimiedad, y tuvo miedo, pues la sola mirada del mago advertía sobre los horrores que se estaban cosechando en su interior. No obstante, se obligó a pensar en Gandalf. Si el mago gris estaba luchando por salvar la vida de aquel individuo que había hecho cosas terribles, ¿por qué él tendría que dudar de sus propósitos? Tan solo era un simple hobbit, y su entendimiento ese mundo del que los dos magos procedían era menos que insignificante. 

\- Te quedarás aquí hasta que tu estadía no sea una amenaza para mí ni para la vida de la Comarca. – resolvió – Pues he decidido que me mantendré fiel a los deseos de Gandalf. – aunque en el fondo se preguntó si lo que estaba haciendo realmente era satisfacer los propios. – Pero en caso de que no vuelva a tiempo y el ciclo esté cerca de comenzar, te irás lejos de aquí y no volverás a la Comarca nunca más.

\- Tienes mi palabra, Bilbo Bolsón. – respondió el mago azul con aquella voz que retumbó en el pecho angustiado del hobbit, quien volvió su mirada hacia el plato con el asado de ternera que hacía ratos había terminado de enfriarse por completo.


	3. Terrores nocturnos

El sobresalto casi le hace caer de la cama. Respiraba fuera de control y sudaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón desde la Comarca hasta Bree. Su cabeza daba vueltas, tratando de recuperarse del impacto. Fueron contadas las veces en toda su vida que había sufrido una pesadilla, pero aquella que acaba de tener no se podía comparar ni con todas juntas. Tenía miedo, sentía un tremendo terror el estar en su habitación a oscuras, así que se levantó de inmediato y encendió un candil.

Aún no amanecía y el viento azotaba la vegetación de su jardín contra la ventana. Bilbo se sentó en la cama de nuevo y enterró su rostro frío y húmedo entre sus manos. Sintió que había algo ahí con él, _eso_ que había visto en el terrible sueño y que aún despierto le torturaba con su invisible compañía. Supo que no podía permanecer por más tiempo ahí, solo, escuchando el rugir del viento y con la casi certeza de que lo observaban de todas partes, así que se levantó y se encaminó rápidamente hacia la cocina, para beber agua y terminar de sacar el remanente del mal sueño, para así tal vez lograr dormir de nuevo.

La sensación del líquido refrescando su garganta y aterrizando en su estómago le hizo sentir mejor, aunque no del todo, pues el recuerdo de la pesadilla continuaba tan claro como si hubiera estado completamente despierto. Por alguna razón, la sensación de temor no disminuía, y la oscuridad de su propia casa le hacía sentir incómodo. 

Se obligó a regresar a sus aposentos reprendiéndose a sí mismo por su propia reacción; no obstante, Bilbo se detuvo a medio pasillo cuando notó un leve resplandor que venía de la habitación que le había proporcionado a Alatar para que descansara. Entonces preso de la curiosidad y casi con la certeza de que el hecho de verlo se llevaría lejos el terror que sentía, se acercó con sigilo notando que estaba entreabierta, aunque entre la rajadura de la puerta no pudo ver nada más que la pared. Aún así se quedó ahí de pie sin saber qué hacer, si tocar y preguntarle si podía entrar o marcharse de una vez por todas a su habitación. 

\- ¿Bilbo? 

La voz del mago le hizo saltar del susto y la puerta se abrió sin que él lo pretendiera. Alatar estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado contra la pared, con un candil al lado y el libro negro entre sus manos. Ataviado con sus ropas oscuras, Bilbo lo percibió de nuevo como un cuervo gigante y por alguna razón, sintió que él era la razón de sus miedos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó con desconcierto.

\- Yo… - dijo Bilbo dando pasos cautelosos hacia atrás – yo solo…

Entonces sin saber qué hacer y sintiéndose en peligro, el hobbit huyó de repente hacia su habitación, encerrándose ahí bajo llave. Se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas recogidas, sudando frío y temblando de pies a cabeza.

\- Por los dioses ¿qué pasa conmigo? – se decía, incapaz de controlarse. - ¿Por qué estoy tan asustado? – sentía que aún estaba dentro de la pesadilla, y todo a su alrededor le aterraba.  
En ese momento, escuchó dos leves golpes a la puerta.

\- ¿Bilbo? – dijo Alatar desde afuera. - ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Qué sucede? – repitió, y Bilbo no supo si en aquel momento lo imaginó, pero creyó percibir un tono de preocupación en la voz del mago, que lo convenció para levantarse de ahí e ir a abrir la puerta. 

\- Lo lamento… - respondió cuando su mirada se cruzó con los ojos descoloridos. – Solo estoy un poco alterado, eso es todo. Estoy teniendo una mala noche. 

Alatar lo miró con el seño fruncido durante unos segundos y entonces sus ojos se deslizaron por la habitación. - ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó de repente a secas, y Bilbo se sintió todavía más asustado como si eso fuera posible, pues notó que había una razón llamando la atención del mago. Abrió del todo la puerta y le cedió el paso. El mago entró y de pie en medio de la habitación, observó con detenimiento cada rincón como si buscara algo. 

\- Cuéntame que viste. – le pidió.

\- Una sombra. – respondió el hobbit sufriendo por el recuerdo. – Yo estaba con los ojos abiertos, puedo jurarlo. Pero no me podía mover, ni un solo dedo, aunque de alguna manera estaba seguro que me encontraba despierto, aunque quizás haya sido una certeza dentro del mismo sueño. Frente a mí se movía una figura más negra que la noche, pues podía distinguirla con semejante claridad aún en medio de la penumbra. Era altísima y de su cabeza salían unos cuernos largos y afilados, casi tan altos como el mismo. Escuché un sonido que me oprimió el corazón, y aún en este momento no sé qué fue, si se trataba de una voz o un gruñido, pero resultó ser insoportable. No puedo relacionarlo con nada con lo que me haya cruzado en la vida. Fue horrible.

Alatar reflexionó y entonces le dedicó una mirada compasiva.

\- Solo fue una ilusión. – le aseguró. – Lo que viste no está aquí en realidad, es tan solo energía y jamás podrá tocarte para hacerte daño.

\- ¿Energía? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Nunca me había pasado nada semejante. ¿Es que tiene que ver contigo? – respondió angustiado.

El mago caminó incómodo por la habitación. – Perdóname, pero sí. – Confesó – No pensé que fueras capaz de sentirlo. Esto será un problema… 

Para sorpresa y desconcierto de Bilbo, Alatar se arrodilló y extendió su mano. – Acércate.  
\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Bilbo con los nervios de punta.

\- Quiero que lo sientas de nuevo, pues si hemos de vivir juntos, tendrás que aprender a controlar tus miedos y no permitir que esto vuelva a hacerte lo mismo. Es tan solo energía. Ven.  
\- Sé que eres fuerte… - respondió Bilbo - ¿cómo sé que tocarte no me hará daño? No soy un mago, no soy un Hombre, solo soy un hobbit…

\- No te haré daño, Bilbo. Lo único que deseo es que vivir en tu propia casa no se convierta en una pesadilla para ti por mi culpa. Tienes que comprender esto para que puedas soportarlo si aún estás dispuesto a ayudarme.

Bilbo dudó. – No quiero volver a sentirlo de nuevo. Una vez fue suficiente. – exclamó desesperado.

\- No te lastimará. – insistió Alatar – Pero si sabe que te afecta no te dejará tranquilo.  
Bilbo tragó saliva y miró la mano pálida que esperaba frente a él. Quiso rogarle que se detuviera, que olvidaría lo sucedido y trataría de dormir, pero sus pies caminaron de todos modos y su mano tocó la palma del mago, cuyos largos dedos la envolvieron de inmediato. Entonces lo atrajo hacia sí y fue la primera vez que Bilbo lo vio a su misma altura. El mago tomó su otra mano y lo sostuvo cerca, con los rostros a unos palmos de distancia. 

El hobbit lo sintió como ondas cálidas de viento que se pegaban a su piel, subiendo y bajando por todo su cuerpo, y que provenían de quien tenía enfrente.

\- ¿Puedes sentirlo? – le preguntó en susurros.

\- Sí… - respondió Bilbo atónito.

\- Este es Smaug. 

Bilbo quiso soltarse, pero el forcejeo fue inútil. Alatar lo atrajo más cerca y Bilbo se dejó caer sobre las rodillas del mago, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho sin poder hacer nada para alejarse.

\- No tengas miedo, no te hará daño. – volvió a asegurar - Tan solo está descansando. Lo que viste fue esta misma energía. Tomó la forma que tu miedo le dio, pero no puede hacer más nada que revelarse ante ti, pues no le es posible actuar por sí solo. Para eso me necesita. Sé que tienes los ojos cerrados, Bilbo. – continuó. – Ábrelos.

\- No quiero verlo otra vez, Alatar. No me tortures. – rogó. 

\- No lo verás más si no le tienes miedo. Confía en mí. Ábrelos. 

Bilbo se aferró al mago y lentamente desveló sus ojos. Y lo vio, a espaldas de Alatar, frente a él. El hobbit gritó y Alatar lo rodeó con sus brazos. - ¡Está ahí! ¡Lo veo! - chilló.

\- Es solo una ilusión. – Le dijo Alatar al oído – No estás solo, yo estoy contigo. Lo que ves está dentro de mí, Bilbo; y yo jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño. No dejes que el miedo te venza, o te continuará persiguiendo mientras yo esté vivo.

La larga figura negra seguía de pie frente a él, retándole. Sus cuernos se elevaban hasta el techo y Bilbo sintió que lo atravesaban y continuaban ascendiendo. Escuchó un sonido que inundó sus oídos; era como si venía del centro de la tierra, abriéndose paso desde abajo para llegar hasta él, grave, como el de un gigante de piedra. Bilbo volvió a gritar.

\- Ese soy yo. – le dijo el mago – Piensa en mí. Recuerda la promesa que te he hecho tantas veces: soy incapaz de hacerte daño. Esa figura soy yo, por eso no puede tocarte. 

Bilbo se aferró con fuerza al mago.

\- Mírala y piensa en mí. – le repitió – En su oscuridad encuentra mi rostro, encuentra mis manos, busca mis ojos. Eso que ves soy yo. 

Bilbo lo intentó y aunque mirar la figura le resultaba mortalmente complicado, notó como esta comenzó a moldearse ella misma y antes de tomar la forma idéntica a Alatar, se esfumó, como un montón de arena contra un poderoso viento.

\- S-se ha ido… - murmuró aferrado al mago, con la respiración descontrolada – Ha desaparecido… - sintió como una lágrima fría surcó su rostro en ese momento.

\- Si vuelves a verla, aférrate a mí o a cualquier otra imagen próxima. Él desaparecerá cuando tu atención se desconcentre del miedo.

\- No quiero volver a verlo de nuevo. – exclamó, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado.

\- Lo lamento. – respondió Alatar con pesar. – Smaug no suele hacer cosas así cuando está en pasividad. Supongo que tu presencia tan cercana le encendió la curiosidad. Yo no puedo hacer nada por detenerlo, pero tú sí, pues eres tú quien le da la imagen que busca. En cuanto deja de percibir el miedo que lo alimenta, ya no se siente interesado.

Bilbo no contestó y permanecieron como estaban durante bastante rato. Alatar notó que los nudillos del hobbit estaban blancos por la presión que ejercían sosteniéndose de su túnica y sintió pena por él. Sabía que aunque le dijera mil veces que ese estado era lo más lejos que el dragón podía llegar fuera de ciclo no lograría tranquilizarlo, y no es que lo culpara. Conocía demasiado bien ese horror que Bilbo sentía, pues él mismo lo llevaba dentro, siempre presente. 

\- Eres valiente, Bilbo Bolsón. – susurró con sus brazos rodeando el pequeño cuerpo del hobbit, sintiendo su instinto de protección a flor de piel. Fue un extraño sentimiento, pensó, ese y el de tener a otra persona en semejante contacto corporal. 

El Nicromante y Smaug le habían arrancado todo lo que le hacía sentir y ser percibido como humano desde que decidiera tomar aquel retorcido camino y aunque sufría las consecuencias de ello, especialmente de la soledad, no podía esperar que nadie estuviera dispuesto a soportar semejantes horrores en nombre de la amistad ni en nombre de ninguna otra conexión. Las únicas dos personas que se habían atrevido a mantenerse cerca de él aún en sus peores momentos conocían su peligrosidad, e incluso una de ellas había muerto por su causa. A pesar de lo poderoso que Pallando fue en vida, no pudo hacer nada contra Smaug y eso ya era suficiente razón para que nadie más decidiera emprender semejante locura otra vez. Pero ahora se encontraba ahí, en esa pequeña villa, tan cerca de la frágil criatura que había mostrado tanta firmeza al haber ofrecido su ayuda, probablemente porque no estaba del todo consciente de los horrores que estaría por experimentar; pues estuvo seguro que ahora que tenía la oportunidad Smaug se las arreglaría para ser un problema incluso en sus periodos de pasividad. 

Claro que lo más prudente era que se marchara, llegado este punto en que el dragón había encontrado una presa en que centrar su atención mientras llegaba el momento de liberar otra vez todo el poder contenido. 

Sin embargo, era este contacto…

Alatar se descubrió indispuesto a marcharse. No mientras el ciclo estuviera lejos. Pallando se había ido y sentía que allá afuera ya no existía más refugio, no solo por quienes le buscaban, sino por el que nunca le había perdido de vista, por el Nicromante, Sauron, que tan solo continuaba aguardando a que la sangre hiciera lo suyo, y aquello le aterraba al punto de arrastrarlo al borde de la locura. Sí, estaba aterrado de caminar hacia la oscuridad de la noche otra vez, sintiéndose desnudo en medio de esos bosques infestados, donde el ojo estaba sobre él y podía verlo y escucharlo.

En cambio ahí, en esa pequeña casita pintoresca y tan acogedora se sentía de alguna manera seguro, en compañía del compasivo hobbit que súbitamente se había convertido en el único ancla que separaba al Alatar de antaño con la oscuridad que corrompía su interior, pues ya no tenía a nadie más a su lado, y tuvo la certeza que mientras la maldición fuera evolucionando, no iba a ganar más que enemigos. Lo único que esperaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón era que los cazadores tomaran la delantera y sus manos no causaran más derramamiento de sangre.


	4. De vuelta a la noche

Un mes había pasado del arribo de Alatar a Bolsón Cerrado, y el invierno ya había caído en la Cuaderna del Oeste con gran ferocidad. Bilbo rara vez dejaba su casa, a menos que fuera imprescindible, pues aquellas bajísimas temperaturas podrían ser mortales para cualquiera, peor para quienes se reusaban a vestir abrigo en los pies incluso en semejante panorama. 

Había conseguido llegar a avanzado/profesional en el arte del croché en tiempo récord, pues durante el día no había mucho que hacer, cuando las tareas del hogar finalizaban. Alatar había resultado ser de mucha ayuda al respecto. Aún con movimientos torpes a causa de su gran altura, le ayudaba a Bilbo con la limpieza interior de Bolsón Cerrado y de cuando en cuando se aventuraba a mitad de la fría noche a apartar la nieve de la entrada, cosa que a Bilbo le ponía los nervios de punta, a pesar de que era una improbabilidad de que consiguiera ser descubierto a tan altas y mortales horas nocturnas. 

El caso de los gritos había casi quedado en el olvido entre los habitantes de la Comarca, quienes ahora tenían otras cosas más importantes de que preocuparse con el invierno haciendo de las suyas, y las guardias nocturnas habían cesado desde que el primer copo de nieve cayera del cielo, para alivio de Bilbo por supuesto, aunque Alatar parecía no preocuparse por ello en absoluto. 

Bilbo había tenido que aprender a vivir con los terrores nocturnos que empezaron desde aquella noche en la que vio la sombra con cuernos, pues sin importar cuanto lo intentara, no conseguía que… _Smaug_ le dejara tranquilo; sin embargo, para no preocupar a Alatar, había decidido no hablarle más al respecto y negar la verdad cada vez que el mago le preguntaba sobre el asunto en cuestión. No obstante, la situación no era del todo mala… ciertamente el hobbit había aprendido a disfrutar de la compañía de Alatar, quien en definitiva hacía el invierno mucho más interesante cuando uno no tenía otra opción más que confinarse en su propia casa. 

Lo que Bilbo había aprendido de Alatar como hombre, era de qué se trataba de uno muy compasivo, bueno de corazón, a pesar de que sus acciones en otros tiempos sugirieran lo contrario. Para él resultó difícil de entender lo que pasó con el mago para que decidiera hacer lo que hizo, pero aún así le era imposible juzgarlo por su pasado, y para él, Alatar era ese que tenía enfrente, siempre amable, siempre preocupado por su comodidad, tan consciente de su condición y del daño que era capaz de causar sobre otros. 

De algún modo, se encontraba temeroso ante la perspectiva de que todo eso cambiara de repente, que Alatar se convirtiera en algo que desconocía, en eso que había visto aquella primera noche que jamás olvidaría; pero cada vez que la inevitable certeza le invadía, el hobbit se las arreglaba para sacudírsela de la cabeza mientras le fuera posible. 

\- He hecho chocolate caliente. – exclamó ofreciendo al mago una taza de color verde, desconcentrándolo de su lectura del libro negro. 

\- Muchas gracias. – respondió con una leve sonrisa, cerrando el libro vacío y guardándolo de nuevo en su maleta. Hasta la fecha, Bilbo no le había preguntado nada al respecto, y había decidido no hacerlo, al descubrir que entre más sabía más le afectaba directamente la condición del mago. En cierto modo, sentía que debía mantenerse alejado de ese libro, y era precisamente eso lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

\- Cada vez está siendo mucho más difícil para mí estar aquí todo el día… - exclamó Alatar de repente, y ante la aterrada mirada de Bilbo, el mago se apresuró a continuar. – No tiene nada que ver con Smaug, es solo que necesito estirar los músculos. Tu casa es muy bonita, pero demasiado pequeña para mí. 

\- Sí, tienes razón. – convino el hobbit mirando las largas piernas encogidas del mago. 

\- Quizás debería salir a caminar por las noches. Con este invierno sería imposible que me cruzara con alguien en el camino. 

\- ¡¿Qué?! No, no, fuera de cuestión. ¿Qué haré si te congelas allá afuera? ¿Si te alcanza una tormenta de nieve? No me parece buena idea. En lo absoluto. No, no, no. – exclamó Bilbo decidido, negando también con la cabeza y con el dedo índice como si sus palabras no fueran suficientes para expresar su descontento con la idea.

\- Soy incapaz de congelarme. – aseguró. – ¿Crees que si existiera una mínima posibilidad de morir congelado no lo habría intentado ya? – soltó con demasiada ligereza, cosa que a Bilbo le hizo sentir incómodo. – Smaug me mantendrá caliente, de hecho, es más probable que la nieve se derrita cuando me toque. 

Bilbo no supo qué decir y permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato, bebiendo chocolate; hasta que el hobbit rompió el silencio.

\- Alatar… ¿a-alguna vez has intentado… - se aclara la garganta antes de continuar – ya sabes… eh… hacerte daño? – preguntó incómodo, con su vocesilla interior reprendiéndole por meter las narices donde no debía.

\- Lo intenté. – respondió – Muchas veces, de hecho. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que me diera cuenta que era imposible. 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió Bilbo con desconcierto. 

\- Te lo mostraré si traes un cuchillo para cortar carne de la cocina. – le pidió, y ante la mirada horrorizada de Bilbo y su boca a punto de negarse, Alatar continuó – No verás una pizca de sangre, lo juro. Ahora ve.

Bilbo dudó, pero confiando en la palabra del mago fue en busca de lo que pedía, entregándoselo en las manos. Alatar dejó a un lado la taza verde y colocó su mano estirada sobre la antigua alfombra ocre de la tía abuela Betha. 

\- ¿Qué harás? – preguntó el hobbit nervioso, con sus ojos clavados en el filo del cuchillo. Entonces, horrorizado, observó como el arma viajó a gran velocidad, decidido a clavarse al centro de la mano del mago, pero justo cuando la punta afilada estuvo cerca de tocar la piel pálida, el cuchillo voló por los aires, como si algo o alguien bastante furioso le hubiera empujado de ahí. Bilbo lo vio aterrizar casi a dos metros de distancia de su posición. 

\- Siempre se las arregla para mantenerme a salvo. – exclamó soltando un bufido desesperado. Se levantó para recoger el cuchillo y se arrodilló frente a Bilbo, quien se conmovió al ver la expresión abatida en los ojos descoloridos del mago. – No tengo control de ningún aspecto de mi vida, ya no. – Entonces en un último intento inútil, Alatar se llevó el cuchillo al cuello, pero justo en el momento en que la energía invisible y poderosa arrebataba el arma de sus manos, Bilbo pudo escuchar ese gutural sonido que parecía estar en todas partes y que lo perseguía por las noches, como el de la tierra abriéndose a sus pies, o el de una gigantesca montaña desmoronándose a pedazos; sin embargo, esta vez hubo algo diferente que horrorizó el corazón del hobbit, pues la voz monstruosa articuló una frase que llegó clara a sus oídos: 

_Acércate más, Bilbo Bolsón._

La misma energía que había enviado lejos el cuchillo le arrojó hacia atrás, hasta que su cabeza chocó contra la pared y le aturdió los sentidos. Escuchó como Alatar gritó su nombre alarmado y lo siguiente que supo fue que el mago le tenía entre sus brazos. Le llevó unos segundos enfocar sus ojos otra vez y un poco más comenzar a sentir el punzante dolor en la cabeza. Entonces Alatar lo levantó sobre sus brazos como si se tratara de un niño y se encaminó por el pasillo para llevarlo hasta su habitación y depositarlo en la cama.

\- ¿Bilbo? ¿Bilbo? – llamó acuclillado a su lado - ¿Puedes escucharme?

\- Sí… - respondió con voz vaga – estoy bien. 

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó con angustia.

\- Lo escuché. – dijo encogido del miedo – Lo escuché en mis oídos. Smaug habló. Me habló a mí.  
Alatar lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. – Pero eso es imposible… jamás lo hizo antes… aún se encuentra demasiado débil para hacer algo así…

\- Estoy seguro de lo que escuché. – insistió el mediano. 

El mago se levantó y se alejó del lecho. - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – preguntó en susurros, casi como si pretendiera que Smaug no consiguiera escuchar, aunque lógicamente eso no era posible.

\- “Acércate más”. – respondió Bilbo, estremeciéndose por el recuerdo. - ¿Es que no le escuchaste? – inquirió luego desconcertado.

Alatar negó con la cabeza. – Este comportamiento es completamente anormal… Bilbo, te lo preguntaré una vez más y quiero que seas honesto conmigo. – sentenció y el hobbit se sintió oprimido por la mirada congelada que le dedicó Alatar. - ¿Has sufrido de algún otro contacto desde la última vez? ¿Es que Smaug ha seguido acechándote? 

Se tomó unos segundos para contestar, pero a esas alturas no vio razones que valieran para mentir, pues se sentía asustado ante la falta de respuestas de Alatar ante lo que había sucedido en la sala. – Sí, casi todas las noches. – confesó. 

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE?! – explotó lleno de furia haciendo que Bilbo diera un salto preso del temor y encogiéndose de piernas – ¡TE LO PREGUNTÉ TANTAS VECES!!! 

\- ¡L-lo lamento! ¡no quería preocuparte! ¡creí que no pasaría a más! – tartamudeó, inconscientemente retrocediendo hacia la esquina de la pared. Aquella visión conmovió al mago al punto de esfumar por completo el coraje que sentía, compadeciéndose entonces por su aterrado anfitrión. 

\- Aún cuando te he contado tantas cosas, ¿todavía no logras entender lo que este demonio es capaz de hacer? – inquirió con voz lastimera – Incluso a estas alturas sigue haciendo cosas inesperadas para mí, ¿crees que no intentará matarte si le llega la oportunidad? Siempre pensé que Smaug no tenía poder suficiente fuera de ciclo, pero tal vez estoy equivocado. – Y luego de una pausa, añadió. – De lo que sí estoy seguro es que no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí, contigo. Es hora de que me vaya. 

Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron sentir a Bilbo como si tuviera un hueco en el estómago. No supo por qué, o tal vez le huyó a la certeza, pero la desesperación inundó su cuerpo ante la perspectiva de su partida. – No. – gimió – Le prometí a Gandalf-

\- Lo que le hayas prometido no importa más, Bilbo... – interrumpió con cierta ternura, acercándose de nuevo y ofreciendo su mano, la que el hobbit tomó sin dudar. – Debo hacer esto por ti, porque has sido tan generoso conmigo todo este tiempo. Sería una traición a tu confianza si decido permanecer aquí aún consciente de que puedo hacerte daño. 

\- Pero es peligroso para ti allá afuera… - inquirió odiando que su voz sonara tan necesitada. 

\- No hay razón por la que debas preocuparte por mí. – exclamó cubriendo la pequeña mano del hobbit entre sus palmas. – Y si llegara mi hora, ¿no es lo mejor para todos? Incluso lo es para mí, pues me libraría de esta tortura.

\- Pero no eres una mala persona, Alatar… - insistió – He visto lo bueno de ti y me parte el corazón escuchar cuanto anhelas ese fatal destino… 

\- Es tu inocencia la que habla, mi querido mediano. – respondió el mago con pesar – Porque no has visto lo malo de mí, no aún, y por los dioses que no permitiré que lo hagas. 

Cuando Alatar pretendía soltarse, la mano del hobbit atrapó su dedo índice en el acto. – Esto me produce un sentimiento extraño, si he de hablar con honestidad. – Confesó entonces - Pues no puedo evitar sentir dolor por tu partida, aún cuando nuestra convivencia ha sido corta.

\- Siento lo mismo. – respondió, y Bilbo clavó sus ojos en la expresión llena de afecto que vistió el rostro afilado del mago. – Ojalá te hubiera conocido en mejores tiempos. Pero aún actuando en contra de mis deseos, debo marcharme esta misma noche. No te preocupes por mí, que el invierno no representa mayor peligro; más bien preocúpate ti, por tu propia seguridad y comodidad.

Bilbo hizo una mueca. El presentimiento de que aquella sería la última vez que vería al mago le torturó el corazón y en ese momento no hubo nada que pudiera hacer para deshacerse de semejante malestar.

 

*

 

Más tarde, mientras Alatar estaba a punto de marcharse, este se acercó a Bilbo con el grueso libro negro entre sus brazos. 

\- Hay algo que quiero que tengas. – exclamó arrancando una de las páginas amarillentas ante los ojos desconcertados del mediano. – Podremos comunicarnos desde aquí. – Bilbo tomó la hoja y la examinó tratando de comprender las palabras de Alatar. – Cada vez que quieras hablar conmigo, tómala y simplemente construye un pensamiento, lo veré escrito en el libro de inmediato; yo puedo hacer lo mismo y tú verás mis mensajes materializados en texto sobre la superficie de la página. Estos se esfumarán en cuestión de segundos después de que lo hayas leído, así que no te preocupes por el espacio. – añadió guiñando un ojo. 

Entre todas las cosas, a Bilbo jamás se le habría cruzado por la cabeza que aquel temible libro sirviera para tal propósito. Había construido innumerables teorías al respecto, todas terroríficas, haciendo justicia al historial que precedía a Alatar; no obstante, estuvo agradecido de que el artilugio resultara ser mucho más útil después de todo. 

Pero entonces la insoportable inquietud sobre con quién había estado hablando el mago todas esas veces que le vio sentado junto al fuego o en su habitación con los ojos pegados en las páginas vacías le carcomió las entrañas, sin embargo se obligó no decir nada al respecto. 

Finalmente, cerca de las 3:30 de la mañana el mago y el hobbit se despidieron al pie de la entrada.

\- Tengo la sensación de que los Dioses cruzaron nuestras existencias por alguna razón. – exclamó entonces Alatar, y sus palabras sorprendieron a Bilbo y le hicieron sonreír. – Te llevo en el corazón como un entrañable amigo y de verdad espero que mi presencia no haya sido tan tormentosa. 

\- No lo fue, claro que no. – respondió conmovido – Hubo momentos difíciles, aterradores mejor dicho, pero sé que nada de eso eres tú, y a razón de esta certeza es que me aferro a los recuerdos sobre todo lo interesante y bueno que descubrí de ti. 

Entonces Alatar se acercó y atrajo al hobbit con un estrecho abrazo que fue correspondido. 

\- Eres más valiente y sabio de lo que tú mismo te imaginas, Bilbo Bolsón. 

\- Te deseo un buen viaje, amigo mío. – respondió Bilbo, y ambos no tuvieron más remedio que romper el contacto. Alatar le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. El frío mortífero golpeó en ráfagas afiladas el rostro del mediano hasta que la puerta se cerró mientras sus dedos se prensaban con fuerza alrededor del pedazo de papel amarillento.

Y fue así como ahí de pie en medio del pasillo, la sensación de encontrarse más solo que nunca le afligió la consciencia.


	5. Dos fuerzas

Bilbo terminó de barrer la entrada y regar la jardinera que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por sobrevivir ante el horrendo calor de verano. Estaba completamente decidido a no permitir que sus rosas, azucenas y demás coloridas y adoradas flores perecieran ante las extremas temperaturas, por lo que tres veces al día se encargaba de proporcionarles el vital líquido que tanto necesitaban. Era 14 de abril por cierto, y el invierno había quedado muy atrás; ahora por el contrario, la Comarca enfrentaba el abrazador calor de la temporada que en ocasiones lograba desesperar hasta al más resistente, aunque por supuesto, cualquier hobbit con cuatro dedos de frente prefería mil veces aquellas temperaturas al mortal frío de fin y principios de año. 

Al terminar con la jardinera, limpió los cristales hasta que quedaron relucientes y desempolvó las antiguas alfombras familiares antes de finalmente sentarse a tomar el almuerzo. Para esa tarde tenía planeado ir a recoger algunos trajes que había dejado encargados al mejor sastre de la villa, quien se los había prometido antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños número 47 de Primula Boffin, que se celebraría aquella misma noche y a la cual habían insistido fervientemente que debía asistir. Además tenía que terminar la limpieza mensual de las cerámicas antes de salir, pues consideró que poco tiempo o nada le quedaría para hacerlo la semana entrante. 

Pero mientras comía las sabrosas costillas de ternera con salsa agridulce y puré de maíz, y repasaba mentalmente sus deberes pendientes para la tarde, unos gentiles toques desviaron su atención hacia la puerta principal. No es que esperara visitas y aunque disfrutaba de ellas hasta cierto punto aún cuando fuera de improvisto, le molestaba que sucedieran justamente a la hora de comer; sin embargo, no tuvo más opción que levantarse a atender. Sé preguntó si sería algún enviado de Primula Boffin de nuevo, tratando de asegurar su asistencia esta noche por centésima vez, considerando lo interesados que estaban todos en obtener los generosos regalos que Bilbo se esmeraba en entregar y de los cuales se sentía bastante orgulloso.

No obstante, su respiración se cortó por unos segundos y sus ojos llenos de impresión miraron al mago gris que aguardaba al umbral de la entrada. Entonces la preocupación que había luchado por mantener al margen para así conseguir continuar con su vida luego de aquella repentina despedida le sacudió el corazón.

\- Gandalf… - murmuró, e infinitas nuevas trágicas desfilaron delante de sus ojos esperando a ser escuchadas.

\- Lamento la interrupción mi buen amigo Bilbo. – saludó con una sonrisa, aunque el hobbit supo que no era del todo sincera. – He venido a quitarte unos cuantos minutos de tu tiempo, si estás de acuerdo. 

\- Por favor pasa. – le invitó, seguro de que el mago cargaba con malas noticias.  
Luego de que Alatar se fuera a mitad de la noche hacía unos meses atrás, ambos se habían mantenido en contacto por medio de la hoja del libro que le había obsequiado; pero el contacto se había interrumpido repentinamente, y Bilbo no escuchó nada del mago azul desde la última vez que hubiera contestado su llamada con mensajes fríos y cortantes. El hobbit llevaba a cabo el mismo ritual todas las noches desde entonces, antes de dormir, ya acostado en la cama, miraba fijamente el trozo de papel en blanco y construía un pensamiento, pero la respuesta no aparecía, sin importar sus esfuerzos. 

Por supuesto que desde el primer día que Alatar dejó de contestar Bilbo pensó lo peor, sin embargo ¿qué podía hacer?, definitivamente no podía salir a buscarlo, a penas y conocía los alrededores de la Comarca, además, estaba seguro que eso no era lo que Alatar esperaría de él. No había tenido otra opción más que depositar sus esperanzas en Gandalf, quien había arribado a finales de Enero con intenciones de reunirse con el mago azul, y tras no encontrarlo partió de inmediato en su búsqueda. Pero ahora ahí estaba, derrotado, con esa expresión que reflejaba el tremendo apuro que lo había llevado de nuevo a la Comarca.

\- ¿Sigues conservando el trozo del libro? – preguntó sentado en un banco de madera, mientras Bilbo le ofrecía un vaso de limonada. 

\- Sí. – rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos y se lo tendió, sin embargo Gandalf lo rechazó. 

\- ¿Has hablado con él últimamente? – quiso saber.

\- No. No ha respondido a mis llamados desde hace más dos meses. – dijo Bilbo. El mago calló y meditó, pero Bilbo no fue capaz de contener la necesidad de averiguar lo que fuera. - ¿Es que no has conseguido encontrarlo? – preguntó.

\- Sí, lo encontré de hecho. Logré que Lord Elrond aceptara recibirnos en Rivendell para buscar alguna solución a su condición antes de acordar su sentencia, pero no conseguí convencerlo. Alatar ha iniciado ciclo y no fui capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón para que decidiera acompañarme y definitivamente no tengo el poder suficiente para pretender obligarle, tiene que venir por su cuenta. Sin embargo, Smaug sabe que corre peligro. 

Bilbo se sintió aliviado de al menos saber que no había muerto, aunque quizás la presente situación era mucho peor de lo que él lograba dilucidar. 

\- Si no lo llevo a Rivendell, terminará por salirse de mis manos y entonces no habrá más nada qué hacer por él. Elrond fue muy específico con sus condiciones, y yo he de llevarlo a sus tierras antes de que pasen 7 lunas o todo habrá acabado para el último mago azul.

\- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? – dijo el hobbit angustiado – Seguramente ahora lidiar con él es mucho más peligroso.

\- Lo es. – concordó Gandalf con zozobra. – Sin embargo y aún a sabiendas de las consecuencias que esto podría provocar, debo tomar la oportunidad. – guardó silencio unos segundos y añadió - Quiero que vengas conmigo esta vez. Necesito que lo decidas al final del día, pues he de marcharme cuanto antes. Y como lo menos que deseo es mentirte, quiero que lo medites con cuidado, Bilbo, porque éste bien podría ser un viaje sin retorno para ti y para mí. Alatar no es el mismo que una vez conociste.

\- ¿Pero de qué ayuda podría servirte? – inquirió – Solo soy un hobbit, y si tú, que eres su igual, no pudiste convencerlo, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

\- Bueno, mencionó tu nombre en repetidas ocasiones. – respondió – Significó una sorpresa para mí, pues tanto Alatar como Smaug estaban interesados en tener noticias sobre ti. Al parecer ambos desarrollaron cierta conexión contigo. Tal vez podamos sacarle provecho… encontrar alguna forma de manipularlo a conveniencia; es un truco desesperado, pero es nuestra última opción. Aún así, has de pensar muy bien tu decisión, pues aunque tengas toda la intención de intentar hacer algo por Alatar, es tu vida la que debes cuidar primero y sobre todas las cosas.

Tras las palabras de Gandalf, Bilbo sintió la inexplicable necesidad de ir a su encuentro. El saber que no había sido el único deseando por cualquier tipo de contacto le imposibilitó si quiera meditar el asunto por un tiempo prudente. Quizás se equivocaba, quizás se estaba sentenciando a muerte, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era verlo otra vez.

\- Iré. – decidió con firmeza, ante la sorpresiva mirada del mago. – Si hay alguna posibilidad aunque sea mínima de ayudarlo, entonces aceptaré el riesgo. 

\- No lo tomes tan a la ligera. – le advirtió – aún no sabes cómo es Alatar dentro de ciclo. Puede que te lleves una decepción. 

\- Él me decía algo parecido todo el tiempo. – respondió – Y podrían estar en lo cierto, ustedes dos. Pero aún así, iré contigo. Si su vida depende de que consigamos hacerlo llegar a Rivendell, entonces claro que lo intentaré. Por Alatar, porque conviví con él y le conocí lo suficiente como para considerarlo mi amigo, no puedo abandonarlo ahora.

Gandalf meditó y luego le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. – Eres un hobbit muy valiente, Bilbo Bolsón, y un amigo de gran valor. Ve y alístate con todo lo que creas que necesitarás, será un largo viaje.

 

***

 

Una semana más tarde luego de haber dejado la Comarca, Bilbo y Gandalf vagaban por las montañas noroccidentales de Eriador, cerca de la región de la Cima de los Vientos, donde el mago había encontrado a Alatar la última vez y esperaba que continuara por los alrededores o al menos hubiera dejado algún rastro de su curso. En ese momento Bilbo preparaba el campamento, pues la noche estaba cerca y Gandalf prefería viajar de día, ya que en las horas más oscuras las criaturas salvajes que podrían representar un peligro inminente especialmente para su acompañante plagaban los bosques y sus alrededores.

\- Creí que tú también tenías una hoja del libro de Alatar. – exclamó Bilbo mientras encendía el fuego.

\- No, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que funcionaba también de esa manera. – respondió el viejo mago – Alatar nunca me ofreció una, para ser honesto; y yo no soy muy versado en esos pequeños artilugios oscuros.

\- ¿A-artilugios oscuros? – repitió tragando saliva.

\- Por supuesto. – afirmó - ¿Es que no sentiste nada al encontrarte cerca de eso? Si no fuera porque ahora nos puede ser útil, preferiría que te deshicieras de ese pedazo que cargas en el bolsillo.

Bilbo no respondió pero sacó el trozo de papel y lo miró sobrecogido. Se negaba a creer que Alatar le hubiera obsequiado algo que resultara ser peligroso, por lo que aún después de las palabras de Gandalf, tampoco creía prudente deshacerse de él.

\- Supuse que había estado hablando contigo todo ese tiempo que estuvo en mi casa. – se aventuró a decir, recordando todas las veces que había visto al mago azul con la vista clavada en el libro. Gandalf pareció reflexionar unos segundos y luego le dirigió una sonrisa contrariada. – No era yo. – murmuró, y Bilbo no necesitó más explicaciones para comprender la situación. 

Pasaron la noche en medio del bosque y al alba se apresuraron a recoger el campamento para emprender de nuevo la búsqueda luego de un rápido desayuno. Durante los trayectos, Bilbo solo se las arreglaba para mantener el paso de Gandalf mientras este rastreaba pistas invisibles a los ojos del hobbit y que parecían estar en todos lados, que en ocasiones le hacían sentir como si volvían al mismo lugar más de una vez; sin embargo, prefería mantenerse callado y dejar que el mago hiciera su trabajo. Sin embargo, unas horas después y a petición de Bilbo, Gandalf no tuvo más remedio que pausar la búsqueda para tomar el almuerzo, ante la insistencia pasivo-agresiva del hobbit de que no conseguiría llegar demasiado lejos considerando que se habían saltado el segundo desayuno. 

Cuando Gandalf encontró un lugar seguro y cómodo bajo la sombra de un antiguo roble, ambos se sentaron a descansar y alimentarse, además de resguardarse del sol del mediodía que estaba en su cenit. Mientras comía enérgicamente, Bilbo notó que la mirada del mago escudriñaba algún punto de la lejanía. - ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto, ya consciente de que esas miradas furtivas del mago nunca eran en vano.

\- Está cerca. – respondió – Parece como si todos hubieran huido lejos de aquí por refugio, a excepción del viento. – Bilbo iba a preguntar a quienes se refería, pero fue en ese momento que notó que no se escuchaba ni siquiera el sonido de las aves o de algún animal pequeño correteando entre las hojas caídas de los árboles a su alrededor. Había un silencio muerto en el bosque que no hacía unas horas de caminata estuvo plagado de sonidos silvestres. – O es él, o se trata de algo peor.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó entonces alarmado.

\- Partiremos en cuanto termines. – finalizó el mago incorporándose con la ayuda de su báculo y sin molestarse en atender las inquietudes de su compañero de viaje. 

Bilbo ya intranquilo se apresuró a terminar su almuerzo, cada vez más tenso y temeroso del lugar que pisaban. El día estaba opaco, un tanto frío a pesar de que era pleno verano, y una sensación de tormenta perturbaba todavía más el ambiente. El mediano se apresuró a recoger el equipaje para reanudar la marcha sin más demoras.

La caminata siguió en un silencio casi sepulcral, acompañados tan solo por el sonido de sus pies pisando las hojas quebradizas que tapizaban la tierra seca del bosque, y así continuaron por casi media hora. 

Entonces Gandalf se detuvo repentinamente, estirando el brazo para detener a Bilbo justo detrás de él. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntar, el mago exclamó - ¿Hueles eso? - El mediano prestó atención a cualquier olor que pudiera percibir, pero fue en vano, y ante una negación como respuesta, Gandalf caminó unos pasos más desviándose a la derecha, olisqueando el aire.

\- Sangre… - murmuró acelerando el paso al punto que Bilbo tuvo que correr para mantenerse cerca y no perderle de vista. Eventualmente el camino los llevó hasta la razón del olor que Bilbo consiguió sentir solo cuando le fijó sus ojos encima al gigantesco oso pardo que yacía sobre su propia sangre, despedazado. 

\- El animal que lo mató debió de ser inmenso. – observó cubriéndose la nariz con su pañuelo. – Este oso es casi de tu tamaño, Gandalf. – notó, sin embargo el mago avanzó en silencio, como si su nariz pudiera percibir más pistas. 

\- No fue un animal. – dijo Gandalf eventualmente. – Mira. – le pidió apuntando a un rastro de sangre que había a mitad del camino. – Los osos pardos dominan este territorio, y en la región no existe otro animal salvaje capaz de hacer lo que vimos atrás, ni siquiera los trolls, en caso de que se aventuraran hasta aquí. Lo mató sin la intención de pretender alimentarse, y de una forma demasiado precisa y brutal como para que fuera obra de una bestia.

Bilbo comenzó a hacer sus conjeturas, adivinando las sospechas del mago, que en ese momento le parecieron un completo disparate.

Siguieron el rastro de sangre hasta que un peñasco de dimensiones considerables saltó a la vista; entonces Gandalf se detuvo y se volteó hacia Bilbo.

\- Estoy seguro que este rastro nos llevará a nuestro objetivo. – le confesó con gravedad – Espero que no hayas olvidado las advertencias que te hice. No bajes la guardia, que el Alatar que conoces ya no es el mismo. 

Bilbo no contestó, pero la mirada decidida fue suficiente para Gandalf. Desde ese momento, ambos avanzaron con cautela hasta salir de la espesura del bosque y descubrir que efectivamente el rastro llegaba hasta la entrada de una cueva en la pared de piedra. Gandalf le indicó a Bilbo que esperara y avanzó solo hasta el pie de la desfigurada boca negra que se abría intimidante frente a él. En lo que se sintió como una eternidad, el mago permaneció de pie sin decir ni hacer nada, mientras el mediano esperaba unos metros atrás, fuera de vista. 

Entonces repentinamente vio como una larga figura envuelta en una túnica azul manchada de negro, que en realidad era sangre seca, emergía de la oscuridad de la cueva. El corazón de Bilbo saltó de horror. “Es él.” Pensó, pero no se refería a Alatar, sino a la sombra que lo había atormentado por las noches mientras vivieron juntos, pues de la cabeza de aquel ser sobresalían dos afilados cuernos que parecían negros, pero que la escasa luz dejaba notar el tono rojo carmesí que sobresalía en algunas partes, como si se tratara de una joya envuelta en un caparazón de piedra azabache. Su ropa era la misma, observó, su cabello negro como alas de cuervo era también el mismo… su rostro no obstante… había algo en su rostro que no era Alatar, y Bilbo sintió temor de quien sea que fuera aquella persona.

Su piel era pálida, casi de tono verdoso, como el de un difunto. Se dio cuenta que su mano derecha estaba llena de sangre. Cuando habló, el día se nubló más, casi como si fuera de noche, y su voz sonó profunda, tan maligna que parecía ser la razón por la que el bosque contenía el aliento en silencio. 

\- Pude olerte incluso antes de que encontraras el rastro. – dijo con una sonrisa viciosa. – ¿Es que no tienes miedo de mí, viejo? ¿Es que he de hacer algo más? He sido bastante paciente contigo; mejor dicho, Alatar ha sido bastante paciente contigo. Pero él ya no tendrá mucho que hacer aquí pronto… - dijo deslizándose con gracia alrededor del mago – entonces voy a asegurarme de que dejes de perseguirme. 

\- Alatar, - llamó el mago – He venido otra vez a pedirte que vengas conmigo. Elrond nos espera. Recuerda lo crucial que es para nosotros hacer este viaje. 

\- Me fastidias. – respondió Smaug con desdén. – me fastidia tu presencia. – gruñía mientras se deslizaba como una víbora sobre su presa – Podría separar la cabeza de tu cuerpo tan solo-

\- ¡Silencio! – exclamó Gandalf, y su voz retumbó como un trueno por el bosque en penumbras. – Mis palabras no van dirigidas al gusano ponzoñoso que llevas dentro. Te hablo a ti, Alatar, le hablo al mago azul, al dueño de este cuerpo. 

Smaug soltó una pequeña carcajada como respuesta, divertido.

\- He venido… hemos venido por ti. – dijo, y ante la expresión perpleja de Smaug, Gandalf se volteó hacia donde Bilbo permanecía, invitándole a salir. El mediano dudó, pero apretando los puños y recordándose que aquella era la razón de todo el viaje que habían emprendido, se descubrió.

La expresión de Smaug se deformó en una de furia absoluta, y más rápido que los ojos y reflejos de Bilbo en notarlo, el mago en ciclo se lanzó sobre él con la intención de atacar, sin embargo, las pezuñas de su mano derecha, la que de lejos Bilbo había visto empapada de sangre pero que en realidad se trataba de escamas escarlatas que crecían en su piel y lentamente deformaban sus dedos, se detuvieron a tan solo unos palmos de la cabeza del mediano, quien notó con la respiración cortada la expresión atónita que se mezcló con la feroz expresión de Smaug antes de que él mismo se lanzara con fuerza hacia atrás, como si un brazo poderoso e invisible le hubiera arrastrado lejos del hobbit.

\- _Tú…_ \- Le gruñó, pero sus ojos furiosos cambiaron de repente, en una expresión de confusión y miedo. 

Una que Bilbo conocía mejor.

\- Bienvenido de vuelta. – exclamó Gandalf acercándose a Alatar y ofreciendo su mano en ayuda, la que el mago azul tomó sin vacilar. Entonces llevó sus ojos directamente hacia Bilbo. El mediano desvió los suyos de la mirada extraña, incómodo, pues ya no se trataba de aquella de color cristalino, sino que ahora se mostraba completamente roja, con las pupilas rasgadas, como un reptil. 

\- ¿Por qué lo trajiste contigo? – le dijo a Gandalf con zozobra – sabes que pude haberlo lastimado…

\- Fue un riesgo que el mismo Bilbo estuvo dispuesto a correr. – respondió – Aunque por supuesto yo tuve la corazonada de que no serías capaz de hacerlo, por suerte tuve razón. Deberás comprender que no hubo más alternativa, tenía que hacerte regresar… ahora que no es demasiado tarde.

Alatar le dedicó una mirada inquieta, y entonces se volvió hacia Bilbo, inseguro ante la palpable desconfianza del hobbit.

\- Lo menos que deseé fue que vieras… esto. – exclamó escondiendo su mano deforme. – Lamento que hayas tenido que tomar esta decisión, pero también te estoy infinitamente agradecido por hacerlo, pues fuiste el vínculo que necesitaba para conectarme con mi propio cuerpo otra vez.

\- Yo… - comenzó Bilbo con cierto nerviosismo – Cuando supe que estabas en problemas quise venir a buscarte. Somos amigos, después de todo, y conociendo tu situación, simplemente no pude quedarme en casa esperando noticias que nunca llegaban.

\- Lo lamento. – admitió acortando distancias – En cuanto empecé a perder el control sobre mí decidí que no volvería a hablar más contigo, tenía miedo de que un día fuera Smaug el que te enviara una respuesta y no yo.

Bilbo no dijo nada pero lo miró fijamente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan parecido pero al mismo tiempo tan distinto al mago que conocía? Aunque la actitud violenta había desaparecido, Bilbo aún se sentía inseguro ante su presencia, y es que su apariencia era capaz de echar a correr a cualquiera, pensaba, mirando aquellos ojos inhumanos, afilados, rodeados de escamas en crecimiento. Alatar advirtió la expresión turbada del hobbit y retrocedió dolido por el rechazo, aún cuando sabía que era perfectamente razonable. Sin embargo, Bilbo lo notó y fue él quien acortó las distancias esta vez.

\- Perdóname, no quise… es que esto es… bueno, es una sorpresa, ciertamente. Gandalf ya me lo había advertido, pero aún así… - abrió la boca un par de veces sin saber qué decir, temeroso de escoger mal las palabras. – Es solo que me da un poco de tristeza e impresión verte así, ahora sé que no comprendí del todo lo que tus palabras significaban cuando me hablaste al respecto… S-solo quiero que sepas que estoy completamente dispuesto a ayudarte bajo cualquier circunstancia, aunque eso me lleve tan lejos de casa como sea preciso.

Alatar sonrió y Bilbo notó los colmillos que comenzaban a sobresalir de su dentadura. Entonces se arrodilló frente al hobbit y le ofreció su mano izquierda, que fue tomada sin dudas.  
\- Gracias, amigo mío, pero ya has hecho demasiado por mí. Ahora estoy en una fase de lucidez, pero no siempre será así. No sé cuánto tiempo vaya a durar consciente, tal vez unos días o puede que tan solo horas… Smaug no está de acuerdo con la idea de ir a Rivendell, y causará problemas en cuanto tenga la oportunidad de huir. Que vengas con nosotros sería una decisión suicida para ti, y no estoy dispuesto a lidiar con el peso de la culpa si algo llega a ocurrirte por mí causa. 

\- Yo puedo sugerir otra alternativa. – interrumpió Gandalf que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen. – Es claro que la presencia de Bilbo fortalece más tus instintos de vigilia, mientras que en soledad Smaug gana más control sobre ti. Creería que su compañía puede serte de utilidad, ahora que aún puedes romper el curso del ciclo.  
\- Podría ser mortal para él, – respondió incorporándose – y tú lo sabes muy bien. 

\- ¿Olvidas que soy yo el que los guiará a Rivendell? Jamás permitiría que Smaug le pusiera un dedo encima. Te he visto en una de tus fases más violentas, aún falta mucho para que alcances esa etapa, y si mal no recuerdo, conseguí salir con vida de semejante situación e incluso lidiar contigo para llevarte a un lugar seguro. En caso de que tu estado comience a salirse de mis manos, entonces Bilbo tendrá que separarse de nosotros. Aún así, según mis cálculos, eso no pasará antes de que lleguemos con Elrond, siempre y cuando emprendamos el viaje lo más pronto posible.

Alatar no tuvo más que decir, quiso quejarse, mostrarse en desacuerdo, pero también tenía miedo de perderse ante la furia violenta del dragón para siempre, y estaba bastante seguro de que había verdad en las palabras del mago gris. Sin embargo, fue Bilbo quien tomó la última palabra.

\- ¿Entonces cuando partimos? – exclamó sosteniendo las correas de la pesada mochila que cargaba a espaldas, con la misma decisión con la que había dejado la Comarca.

Los dos magos lo observaron con expresiones distintas, uno con una sonrisa en el rostro y el otro con ojos llenos de preocupación e incertidumbre.

***

Gracias por leer. Les comparto una ilustración de Alatar de este capítulo: http://g-skywalker.deviantart.com/art/Alatar-s-transformation-531129586


	6. Raíces que crecen

La noche les había alcanzado cuando ya estaban dentro de la región de las Quebradas de los Túmulos, y se apresuraron a buscar refugio en una de las antiquísimas ruinas que aún se levantaban de los grandes montículos para conseguir protegerse de los posibles depredadores, especialmente lobos salvajes de gran tamaño y poder, aunque Bilbo no había pasado por alto que desde que Alatar les acompañara ningún animal se había cruzado por su camino, inofensivo o peligroso.  
  
La interacción había sido casi nula desde que dejaran la cueva; Alatar caminaba de último, sumido en un silencio extraño. Por momentos Bilbo temía voltearse y encontrar aquella expresión que había visto antes, esa que le asustaba y que no pertenecía a su amigo, pero quería pensar que Alatar luchaba por mantenerse consciente y hasta ese instante lo había logrado.  
  
\- Iré por leña para prender fuego. – anunció Gandalf de repente, cuando ya se habían instalado bajo la sombra de una de las tantas ruinas desperdigadas por las colinas. – Pónganse cómodos. – Y sin esperar respuesta, desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
Bilbo tomó asiento junto a sus cosas cerca de Alatar, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo por encontrarse repentinamente solo con el mago, que parecía insistir en permanecer ensimismado. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando Gandalf al marcharse así como así. Sin saber qué hacer, rebuscó en su maleta a tientas la pipa y la hierba, al menos para mantener las manos ocupadas.  
  
\- He notado – comenzó titubeante, aclarándose la garganta primero para llamar la atención del mago – que hemos retrocedido en vez de avanzar, ya habíamos pasado por los Túmulos antes de encontrarte.  
  
Alatar levantó la mirada y Bilbo trató de ignorar el hecho de que sus ojos resplandecían en la oscuridad. – Sí, supongo que Gandalf tendrá sus razones.  
  
Hubo un silencio incómodo que duró varios segundos, entonces continuó – Las pesadillas… ¿siguieron atormentándote luego de que me marché?  
  
Aquello tomó a Bilbo por sorpresa, pero fue honesto. – Un par de veces a decir verdad. Pero disminuyeron muchísimo en intensidad hasta que eventualmente desaparecieron por completo.  
  
\- Ojalá pudiera prometerte que no volverás a sufrir algo así mientras estemos juntos, pero no tengo mucho poder sobre eso. – respondió Alatar con zozobra, y Bilbo se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y sonreír. Sabía que Alatar podía verlo perfectamente en la cerrada oscuridad nocturna. – No tienes por qué hacerlo. Estoy perfectamente consciente de que es una posibilidad y estoy dispuesto a afrontarla si tengo que hacerlo. Son solo pesadillas, después de todo, como tú mismo lo dijiste antes. – Alatar no contestó y Bilbo solo deseó poder ver la expresión de su afilado rostro. Era consciente de que el mago se preocupaba mucho por él y no sabía qué más podía decir para convencerlo de que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que pasara, aún cuando no estuviera del todo seguro de lo que le deparaba el futuro en su compañía.  
  
\- Gandalf fue sabio. – dijo entonces el mago azul – Si hay algo que he de agradecerle con el corazón por sobre todas las cosas, es que haya escogido tu hogar para esconderme aquella noche; porque en ti he descubierto un aliado de gran valor y a pesar de todos los problemas que te he causado, espero que algún día encuentres en mí a alguien de igual estima.  
  
Bilbo sintió que aquellas palabras le afectaban más de lo que deberían. – Como te lo dije antes de que partieras, ya te considero un amigo de gran valor, y nada de lo que hoy he visto sobre ti me ha hecho cambiar de idea. – Respondió, esperando no sonar demasiado inmutado – Solo desearía que dejaras de darle tantas vueltas al hecho de que estoy aquí; ya he tomado la decisión, y si algo llega a ocurrirme, la responsabilidad caerá solo sobre mí, pues soy yo el único responsable de mis propias acciones. Así que está bien, haremos lo que haya que hacerse, y esperemos que todo salga como lo planeado.  
  
Alatar estiró el brazo izquierdo y para sorpresa del mediano que no había visto venir aquel gesto, su mano tibia se posó con suavidad sobre la suya, que descansaba sobre su rodilla. – Gracias. – exclamó, mirándole directamente con aquellos ojos brillantes que eran lo único que Bilbo podía percibir con claridad en la oscuridad débilmente iluminada por la luna. Sintió sus largos dedos cerrándose alrededor de su mano pequeña en comparación. - Ojalá eso consiguiera tranquilizarme, pero la mera posibilidad de que tu vida corra peligro es algo simplemente no puedo tomarme a la ligera. Pero tienes razón, nos resulta más útil que me concentre en mantenerme yo mismo a salvo para que consigamos alcanzar Rivendell a tiempo. – Alatar disfrutó del simple contacto. El aislamiento que debía soportar en tiempos de ciclo le afectaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.  
  
Bilbo fue presa de aquella misma sensación que se formaba en su estómago y le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en la cara y que no había experimentado desde que el mago se marchara de su casa. De repente tuvo el impulso de poner su mano libre sobre la de Alatar, pero por alguna razón, se contuvo. Había algo extraño en todo aquello, en la mera acción del mago, pero por sobre todo en su propia reacción… sin embargo, justo en ese momento, apareció a la vista el resplandor de una antorcha que anunciaba el regreso de Gandalf. Alatar apartó la mano de inmediato, y Bilbo sintió otra punzada curiosa en el estómago.  
  
Se concentró en ayudar al mago gris a preparar el fuego; y cuando hubo luz con la cual acomodarse mejor comenzó con los preparativos para la cena, tratando de quitarle importancia al hecho de que lo que había sucedido hacía unos momentos se mantenía flotando por su cabeza, incómodamente incapaz de sacudírselo de encima. “Curioso” pensó, mientras desollaba un conejo.  
  
\- Gandalf, ¿es que pretendes que lleguemos a Rivendell a pie? – preguntó Alatar de repente, rompiendo con la atmósfera silenciosa y acogedora que se había formado en el campamento.  
  
\- Buena pregunta. – respondió el mago gris con una sonrisilla en el rostro – Resulta que arreglé un acuerdo con un amigo que vive por los alrededores para que nos provea de dos caballos de buena sangre y descansados. Estamos cerca.  
  
\- Por la región a la que nos has guiado, creo que sé a quién te refieres. – dijo Alatar devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
\- ¿De quién se trata? – inquirió Bilbo con interés; a lo que Gandalf contestó con una expresión enigmática y divertida – Es complicado de explicar, mi buen amigo. Lo descubrirás por ti mismo pronto. – Bilbo miró a Alatar en busca de una respuesta más útil, pero el mago solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió. El hobbit desistió de mala manera y continuó con la preparación de los alimentos.  
  
Solo él y Gandalf cenaron aquella noche. Cuando le ofreció un poco de caldo con carne de conejo a Alatar, este arrugó la nariz como si tal cosa y rechazó el plato. Bilbo se guardó las ganas de preguntar y comió en silencio, mientras el mago azul se sentó lo más lejos que le fue posible de la cacerola humeante. Cuando hubieron terminado, Gandalf se reclinó sobre una de las tantas torres derrumbadas para fumar y embargarse en sus propios pensamientos, mientras Bilbo, sin las ganas de quedarse solo, se sentó de nuevo junto a Alatar, con las mantas de dormir listas.  
  
\- Uh… hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde que nos reencontramos… - comenzó a hablar luego de un rato, con la vista fija en las llamas danzantes de la hoguera. – Claro que no tienes por qué contestar si mi curiosidad te incomoda, pero… cuando seguíamos tu rastro, nos topamos con un enorme oso pardo en el camino… y pues bueno, estaba… - se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar, incómodo, sin embargo, Alatar le ayudó a completar la frase. - ¿muerto? – dijo mirándole con los ojos brillantes de un animal salvaje, pero con una sonrisa familiar y acongojada en el rostro. – Smaug quería su hogar. – continuó – Nos acabábamos de instalar en su cueva cuando ustedes llegaron, de hecho. Y ahora que lo mencionas, necesito un baño. – exclamó mirando su túnica manchada de sangre seca. – He extraviado casi todas mis cosas, entre ellas un cambio de ropa. – le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada – Y a decir verdad, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me lavé. Lamento si mi estado actual resulta ser una molestia. – se disculpó con cortesía, a lo que Bilbo se apresuró a contestar sacudiendo las manos – No, no, no, en lo absoluto, ni siquiera lo había notado. - Alatar entonces sonrió de nuevo y respondió – Es una suerte que haya dejado de sudar al menos. – Bilbo no supo que contestar y se limitó a sonreír. Que Alatar hablara tan casualmente del dragón le resultaba extraño, pero prefería aquello al silencio y los secretismos, en especial si tendría que convivir con ello por un buen tiempo.  
  
El mediano entonces fijó sus ojos en las estrellas, que esa noche brillaban con una intensidad especial en el cielo despejado de verano. De pronto Alatar se descubrió a si mismo observando fijamente aquel pequeño perfil mediamente iluminado por el fuego. No pudo evitar sentir cierto cariño por el hobbit, quien de alguna manera se había mostrado excepcionalmente leal desde que lo conociera en aquellos días de invierno que hoy parecían tan distantes. Claro que no había tenido ninguna razón para serlo, al menos no con él, y era eso lo que más admiraba y apreciaba de Bilbo. Alatar había perdido las esperanzas de volver a verlo otra vez desde el mismo momento en que dejara la Comarca, y hubiera sido lo mejor, pensaba, mirando cómo los cabellos rizados caían suavemente y con gracia por su frente y sus orejas tan características. Smaug, quien nunca había mostrado ninguna clase de interés por alguien más, mucho menos alguien cercano a Alatar, había tenido intenciones de hablar con él por medio del libro en varias ocasiones e incluso de regresar a la Comarca mientras vagaban por Eriador. No sabía las razones del interés que el dragón tenía por Bilbo, pero era algo que en definitiva le hacía mantenerse alerta, puesto que no había manera de que se tratara de nada bueno. Estaba seguro que Gandalf había descubierto aquel interés, y que esa había sido la razón por la que decidió traerle consigo en primer lugar. No sabía hasta qué punto Bilbo estaba al corriente de la situación, pero no tenía la intención de comentárselo por el momento cuando lo menos que deseaba era perturbar todavía más al mediano. Más bien se ocuparía de mantener a Smaug alejado de su amigo tanto como su poder y sus fuerzas se lo permitieran.  
Bilbo sintió su mirada y se volteó para enfrentarlo, apartándola casi de inmediato al sentirse _curiosamente_ nervioso.  
  
\- ¿Ya te habías aventurado tan lejos de casa antes? – preguntó entonces el mago azul tratando de sacudirle de encima la incomodidad al hobbit.  
  
\- No, en realidad no había salido mucho más allá de Bree. – confesó con una sonrisa – Nosotros no solemos inmiscuirnos en muchas aventuras como ustedes, la gente grande.  
  
Alatar soltó una carcajada auténtica, y Bilbo estuvo feliz de escuchar aquel sonido proveniente de su constantemente turbado amigo. - ¿Qué hay de ti? Q-quiero decir, claro que has visitado estos y muchos otros lugares que yo ni siquiera podría llegar a imaginar con propiedad… - dijo sintiéndose un poco tonto – pero ahora que vamos a Rivendell y que finalmente podré conocer a los elfos, me preguntaba si podrías hablarme un poco al respecto.  
  
El mago lo miró con afecto. – Son buena gente. De gran corazón. Poseen una admirable belleza y maneras muy finas. Te gustará estar entre ellos y estoy seguro que ellos encontraran en ti a alguien de gran significancia. – aquellas palabras consiguieron que Bilbo se sonrojara ligeramente. – Elrond es una persona muy honorable y llena de sabiduría, siempre dispuesto a brindar una mano amiga a cualquier desventurado que lo necesite… como yo. – dijo tocando con las yemas de sus dedos sanos las escamas escarlatas de su mano derecha que hasta entonces se había asegurado de mantener oculta. Bilbo miró con cierta fascinación como las escamas brillaban a la luz del fuego como si fueran rubíes incrustados en la mano deformada del mago. – Pasar unos días en Rivendell cura cualquier tipo de mal físico y del corazón, te lo aseguro. – exclamó guiñándole un ojo – Espero que su magia funcione en mí al menos un poco. Smaug odia el lugar por supuesto, así que les rezo a los dioses por no causar demasiados problemas cuando estemos allá.  
  
\- Lo resolveremos de alguna manera. – le tranquilizó Bilbo con una sonrisa. Entonces se tendió sobre su espalda, usando sus brazos cruzados como almohada bajo su cabeza - ¿Qué me dices de las tierras de más allá? – quiso saber, y sus ojos se perdieron de nuevo en la inmensidad del cielo estrellado, mientras escuchaba la voz de Alatar e imaginaba con dicha cada cosa que le narraba.  
  
\- Al Este, cerca de las Montañas Nubladas, yace el asentamiento élfico más bello de la Tierra Media que lleva por nombre Lothlórien, sus bosques tan antiguos y rebosantes de magia son coronados por frondosas copas que apenas permiten al sol bañar la tierra que se desplaza abajo y que esconde tantos caminos secretos y maravillas que alegran el corazón de cualquier viajero bienvenido. Grandes señores yacen en sus palacios que se levantan ante la hermosa ciudad entre los árboles, pero ningún otro se asemeja a la Dama de plata quien fue parte de todos aquellos que cruzaron el mar en tiempos remotos para alcanzar estas nacientes tierras; y de sus ojos claros y bienaventurados se refleja la sabiduría y el poder de los reyes de antaño, pues su sangre es semilla directa de los Primeros Hijos. Dorados como los rayos del sol matutino sobre una fuente cristalina son sus rizados cabellos, y su rostro el más bello que yo haya tenido el honor admirar en todos mis viajes a lo largo y ancho de estas tierras. Más allá recorriendo el curso del Anduin y rodeando las tierras salvajes se levanta imponente La Montaña convertida en un espléndido palacio de reyes, solitaria y amenazante, donde los Enanos tienen su asentamiento principal, Erebor es su nombre y sus paredes son de oro sólido, altos sus salones, todos ellos plagados de las más impresionantes y codiciadas joyas preciosas extraídas de las entrañas de la enorme mole de piedra que escavan con tal destreza que solo podría ser encontrada en los brazos de los mineros Enanos. El rey que mora en aquella extraordinaria fortaleza es Thrór hijo de Dáin I. Grande es su reino y poderío e infinitas las riquezas que yacen a sus pies. Más al noreste se encuentra el Bosque Negro, en antaño conocido como el Bosque Verde, hogar de los elfos Sindar bajo el dominio esplendoroso del rey Thranduil, hijo de Oropher.  
  
\- ¿Bosque Negro? – interrumpió Bilbo recordando ese nombre en el relato que Alatar le hubiera contado en Bolsón Cerrado cuando le habló sobre la sangre de fuego por primera vez.  
  
\- Ese mismo. – contestó con una sonrisa turbada. – Pallando y yo vagamos mucho en los territorios de ambos reinos con toda libertad y conseguimos cenar bajo el mismo techo de sus grandes reyes en varias oportunidades. Nos gustaba el Este… - exclamó y el mediano percibió el tono nostálgico y lleno de tristeza que embriagó su voz. – Pero esas aventuras terminaron para mí.  
  
\- No digas eso. –trató de animarle – Confío en que conseguiremos la ayuda que necesitas.  
  
\- Aún librado de esta maldición, no podría regresar, ya no soy bienvenido. – respondió con voz lúgubre.  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
Alatar lo miró directamente y Bilbo luchó por no apartar la mirada. – Es tarde. – resolvió entonces, con la voz congelada. – Duerme un poco, todavía nos falta caminar otro buen tramo antes de conseguir los caballos. – El mago llevó sus ojos hasta las estrellas y Bilbo comprendió que ya no deseaba hablar más. Apenado por haber arruinado el momento, se arropó con las mantas y le dio la espalda. – Buenas noches. – susurró, pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
  
***  
  
  
Despertó al alba. Lo primero que notó fue que Gandalf había desaparecido y Alatar ordenaba las pocas pertenencias que poseía y cargaba en la misma maleta de siempre ahora sucia y desvencijada.  
  
\- Espero no haberte despertado. – Exclamó con una sonrisa. El mal humor de la noche pasada había desaparecido y por supuesto que Bilbo no pretendía sacarlo en cuestión.  
  
\- En absoluto. – respondió desperezándose. - ¿Dónde está Gandalf?  
  
\- Se ha adelantado por pistas. Volverá en un rato.  
  
Bilbo se concentró en ordenar sus cosas y mientras se preparaba para encargarse del desayuno, Alatar llamó su atención: – Hay un estanque de nutrias cerca de aquí. No sé tú, pero yo preciso un baño. ¿Quieres venir?  
  
El hobbit pestañeó boquiabierto ante la inesperada invitación, y sintiendo como el rubor le encendía las mejillas, respondió – Claro, me gustaría, pero ¿quién cuidará de nuestras cosas? Gandalf podría volver en cualquier momento y no sabrá adonde hemos ido.  
  
\- Se las arreglará. – le aseguró el mago – Y no te preocupes por las cosas, nadie pasa por aquí excepto los montaraces de vez en cuando, y ellos son todo menos ladrones.  
Bilbo entonces le dedicó una mirada nerviosa y un tanto insegura, pero se decidió por seguirlo. Mientras caminaban a paso tranquilo por el bosque, los rayos del sol comenzaron a calentar finalmente la tierra y a brindar la tan deseada luz en el camino. Los pájaros cantaban impetuosos y Bilbo pudo escuchar de nuevo la vida del bosque luego del silencio sepulcral en el que se había sumido desde que Alatar les acompañara. Aquel llevaba para ser un buen día, pensó más animado.  
  
Cuando llegaron al estanque que Alatar había mencionado, Bilbo vio como un grupo de nutrias jugaba al otro lado sin reparar o sin darle importancia a la presencia de los dos intrusos. El agua era cristalina, y los rayos del sol daban la ilusión de que miles y diminutos diamantes flotaban bajo su superficie danzando a la luz matutina.  
  
\- Hoy hace un día muy bello. – soltó, maravillado por tanta actividad silvestre.  
  
\- Ciertamente. – contestó Alatar con una sonrisa que hizo que Bilbo volviera a sentir cosquillas en el rostro. “Basta.” Se reprendió para sus adentros.  
  
El mago se apresuró a despojarse de la túnica azul y las botas, quedándose solo con los pantalones negros. Bilbo admiró su figura fina y delgada pero musculosa y llena de vigor, propia de alguien que realiza mucho esfuerzo físico diario. Sus brazos largos estaban “limpios”, a excepción de su mano derecha que comenzaba a deformarse en garras escarlatas; en su espalda, justo pasando sobre su espina dorsal, sobresalía una cresta negro-rojiza afilada de no más de tres centímetros de alto, aunque suficientemente visible. Su piel lucía muchísimo más pálida con aquellos contrastes del color de la sangre, aunque Bilbo reparó que no parecía tan enfermiza como la primera vez que lo viera en la cueva. “Está mejorando…” pensó sorprendido, notando que hasta el mismo Alatar parecía más positivo aquella mañana. El mago entonces no pudo continuar ignorando la mirada del mediano y lo enfrentó. – Lo siento. – se disculpó apartando de la vista su mano deforme. Bilbo sintió una dolorosa punzada de culpabilidad y se apresuró a aclarar las cosas: - ¡No! No tengo ningún problema con eso, por favor no te preocupes. Es solo que… me sigues pareciendo curioso, nada más. – trató de controlar el rubor que amenazaba con delatar lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo. El mago azul solo correspondió con una sonrisa.  
  
Lo primero que hizo fue lavar la túnica lo mejor que pudo y la dejó secándose en la rama de un árbol cercano. Luego se metió en el estanque y resopló al sentir el agua fría calándole hasta los huesos. - ¡Oh, por los Dioses! - exclamó disfrutando del placer de refrescarse – Bilbo, necesitas probar esto. – le invitó, notando como el hobbit permanecía en la orilla, inseguro.  
  
\- ¿Qué tan honda es? – inquirió dejando la vergüenza a un lado.  
  
\- Lo suficiente como para que yo no consiga tocar el fondo.  
  
\- No puedo nadar. – gruñó sintiendo las orejas calientes. – No me siento cómodo cuando no puedo sostenerme con los pies.  
  
\- ¿Y crees que yo dejaría que te ahogaras? – dijo el mago tratando de imitar un tono ofendido – Vamos, te ayudaré.  
  
Bilbo dudó. El agua lucía deliciosa y comenzaba a hacer calor, sabía que si no se refrescaba lo lamentaría más tarde, pero tampoco quería hacerse el tonto chapoteando inútilmente mientras su cuerpo se esmeraba en hundirse. Miró a Alatar que lo observaba expectante, con medio rostro bajo el agua y una ceja arqueada, aquello fue suficiente para que el estómago de Bilbo se retorciera. – Bien, como sea… - murmuró nervioso mientras se quitaba el chaleco. Le dio la espalda en nombre del decoro antes de desabotonarse la camisa. Al voltearse, tomó un largo suspiro, preguntándole a los dioses por qué continuaba reaccionando de aquella manera. Entonces se aproximó y se sentó en la orilla, introduciendo primero las piernas. El estanque estaba placenteramente frío y sintió como la piel se le hacía de gallina.  
  
\- Te dará más frío si no te arrojas de una vez. – espetó Alatar acercándose. - Juro por el honor de Istari que me queda que no dejaré que te hundas.  
  
Bilbo le lanzó una mirada gruñona antes de fijar sus ojos en el estanque. Estaba seguro que Alatar cumpliría su promesa, lo que realmente no quería era parecer patético ente su presencia. Sin embargo, seducido también por la frescura del agua y las temperaturas del verano, dio un último respiro y tratando de no pensarlo demasiado, se arrojó.  
  
Justo cuando sintió que la presión de su caía le hundía con demasiada rapidez, una mano firme lo sostuvo de la axila y sin esfuerzo lo impulsó hacia la superficie. Por instinto, Bilbo rodeó los hombros de Alatar con sus brazos. Este lo miró sorprendido unos segundos, pero se apresuró a sostenerlo firmemente con su brazo sano mientras se las arreglaba para mantener el otro fuera de alcance. Bilbo jadeaba pero sonreía.  
  
\- ¡Qué fría! – espetó apartándose los rizos mojados y pegados al rostro. – Tenías razón, hubiera sido una pena comenzar el día sin refrescarse.  
  
\- Yo lo necesitaba. – respondió Alatar – Y será mejor que aprovechemos el momento, porque no sabemos hasta cuándo tendremos oportunidad de lavarnos de nuevo.  
  
Bilbo entonces reparó de su postura tan cercana y de cómo su mano conseguía tocar la cresta en crecimiento que comenzaba desde la nuca del mago, entre su largo cabello mojado. Sintió un cosquilleo en la piel por donde las finas puntas se le clavaban con suavidad. El contacto fue extraño, pero lo fue todavía más el hecho de tener el rostro de Alatar a tan solo unos palmos del suyo, con su brazo rodeándole la cintura con firmeza. Sintió que las mejillas le ardían, pero no rompió con la cercanía.  
  
“Ahí está ese encantador rubor otra vez.” Pensó Alatar con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba con una pizca de disimulo. El hobbit era ligero a sus brazos, casi como si se tratara de un niño, y el mago no pudo evitar sentir una inexplicable pero poderosa necesidad de ejercer protección sobre aquella criatura que parecía tan vulnerable pero que había demostrado ser dueño de un gran corazón y de mucha valentía.  
  
\- Sumerjámonos para ver si conseguimos alcanzar el fondo. – propuso entonces el mago, a lo que Bilbo se unió de buena manera. – Asegúrate de pellizcar mi brazo cuando no puedas más.  
  
\- Lo haré. – contestó mientras tomaba una última y profunda inhalación. Alatar se impulsó hacia abajo con rapidez y se sorprendieron de lo honda que llegaba a ser, pues alcanzaba hasta los 10 metros. Luego de varios intentos, Alatar fue el que consiguió tocar el fondo con la punta de sus dedos.  
  
\- No puedo más… - soltó Bilbo respirando pesadamente, sintiendo como los brazos y las piernas le pulsaban. Alatar lo tomó de las axilas y le ayudó a sentarse en la orilla, luego él hizo lo mismo. Las nutrias continuaban jugando al otro lado, ignorando todo cuanto pasaba en su estanque.  
  
\- Son hermosas. – exclamó el hobbit conmovido cuando las criaturas se las arreglaban para nadar de espaldas y tomadas de las manos.  
  
\- Lo son. – concordó el mago - Al parecer no tendremos que molestarnos demasiado para conseguir el desayuno.  
  
Bilbo lo miró horrorizado, pero Alatar soltó una ruidosa carcajada y añadió - ¡Solo bromeo! Aunque considero que deberíamos aprovechar estas manzanas. – Se levantó y se dirigió al árbol donde colgaba su túnica, arrancando dos manzanas de las ramas y tendiéndole una a Bilbo luego de tomar asiento a su lado otra vez. Las comieron en silencio y Bilbo no pudo evitar la sonrisilla tonta que se dibujaba en su rostro.  
  
\- Desearía que todos los días fueran como este. – exclamó entonces, con la suave brisa acariciando su cuerpo y generando pequeñas turbaciones en el estanque. – Aunque ningún verano se podría disfrutar tanto como yo lo hago ahora con tan buena compañía.  
Alatar le dedicó una mirada afectuosa y respondió – Tendremos muchos días juntos de ahora en adelante hasta que lleguemos a Rivendell, y si los Dioses son buenos, también los tendremos cuando me haya curado. Por ahora solo les pido que me den fuerzas para permanecer consciente lo que resta del viaje.  
  
Bilbo entonces lo miró y sobresaltado de excitación ante la sorpresa exclamó - ¡Tu ojo! – y sacando los pies del agua se arrodilló frente al mago - ¡Tu ojo izquierdo casi ha vuelto a la normalidad!!! – dijo observando como la apariencia de reptil había desaparecido exceptuando las pequeñas escamas que rodeaban el ojo. Su iris volvía a ser claro y descolorido, como una laguna congelada en invierno. El mediano observó impresionado el enorme contraste de los ojos del mago, que al otro lado mantenían la apariencia vil y austera del dragón.  
  
\- Eso quiere decir que hoy realmente es un buen día. – respondió con una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Pero qué significa este cambio? – preguntó esperanzado.  
  
\- Nada. – dijo Alatar – No es que vaya a curarme de un día para otro o que el ciclo se haya roto. Dado que aún estoy en las primeras etapas, este tipo de _lucidez_ suele pasar, aunque no tan frecuentemente como me gustaría.  
  
Bilbo se encontró un tanto desilusionado, pero no permitió que Alatar lo notara. Estaba comprometido a contribuir en lo que hiciera falta para que su amigo gozara de un poco de calma al menos por ese día.  
  
\- Bueno, ¿qué te parece si exploramos los alrededores? – propuso dispuesto a cambiar de tema.  
  
\- ¿Qué hay de Gandalf? – dijo Alatar – Para estas alturas ya debe haber regresado al campamento, y tú no has tenido un desayuno apropiado.  
  
\- No creo que este sea el único árbol frutal que nos encontremos. – respondió señalando el árbol de manzanas – Y Gandalf… se las arreglará. – exclamó con una sonrisa de complicidad, la que Alatar correspondió divertido.  
  
\- ¡De acuerdo!  
  
Alatar se puso las botas pero decidió permanecer con el torso desnudo para permitir que el sol secara sus pantalones y la humedad en su cuerpo. Bilbo decidió hacer lo mismo.  
  
Se alejaron del estanque entre charlas y risas animadas, inmersos en sus propios asuntos, tanto que ninguno notó que luego de que dieran una docena de pasos, las nutrias que seguían en el estanque se sobresaltaron y huyeron despavoridas en todas las direcciones; y fue eso que pasó desapercibido por los dos lo único que anunciaba el sigilo de los _otros_ intrusos.  



	7. Cacerías

\- Sé silencioso… - susurró Alatar mientras se deslizaban por entre la maleza que rodeaba un pequeño claro del bosque. Justo en medio habían divisado un majestuoso ciervo que se alimentaba con suficiente despreocupación.

\- Es hermoso… ¡mira su cornamenta! – respondió en voz baja, excitado.

Alatar le lanzó una mirada traviesa. - ¿Quieres que se acerque?

\- Dudo que lo haga. Son animales muy asustadizos.

\- Yo puedo ayudarlo.

Para la sorpresa de Bilbo, Alatar salió de su escondite. El ciervo levantó la cabeza de inmediato y movió las orejas visiblemente incómodo y alerta a la presencia de su acechador.

\- _Tolo govano ven, mellon._ – Exclamó haciendo un extraño ademán con las manos. - _Av-'osto, mellon, av-'osto…_ \- el ciervo movió las patas hacia atrás y adelante en actitud de expectación. - _Gi nathlam hí mellon, av-'osto…_ \- Volvió a hacer la misma señal. Para deleite de Bilbo, el ciervo comenzó a acercarse.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Shhh… ahora sal despacio… no lo asustes.

Cuando el ciervo lo vio se detuvo a medio camino y Bilbo pensó que se echaría a correr. - _Av-'osto mellon, Av-'osto…_ \- repitió Alatar.

De repente el mediano se encontró consiguiendo tocar el lomo de la dócil bestia, tan confiada y amistosa como nunca lo creyó posible viniendo de animales como aquellos.

\- ¡Oh, Alatar! – soltó maravillado - ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?

\- Soy un mago, ¿recuerdas? Tengo pequeños trucos bajo la manga. – le guiñó el ojo. – Los ciervos son criaturas de Eru, solo hacen falta las palabras y la actitud adecuadas para que te reconozcan como uno de los suyos.

\- Eso que dijiste, ¿era en élfico?

\- Así es, Sindarin para ser precisos. – acarició la larga y oblicua cornamenta del ciervo. – Ofrécele de las naranjas que hemos recogido. - Bilbo le quitó la cáscara y le ofreció una porción. El ciervo la olisqueó y se la robó de la mano entre lengüetazos que le hicieron reír mientras le acariciaba el largo cuello.

Alatar observaba con evidente cariño a su amigo disfrutando de la cercanía del animal. Había algo tan bienaventurado en Bilbo que le atraía, aún en contra de su voluntad. "Desarrollar tanto apego por alguien podría lastimarme." Se advirtió, considerando su historial en cuanto a relaciones afectivas. "Por lo que a Smaug respecta, podría matarlo en el mismo momento en que yo pierda la consciencia tan solo por molestarme, y no habrá nada que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo."

Bilbo sintió su mirada y se volteó, encontrándose con una expresión que no pudo descifrar, pero que le hizo sonrojarse ligeramente. "¿Es que tengo que ser tan evidente?" Se reprendió por su parte, mientras trataba de devolver su atención al ciervo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si continuamos? – propuso Alatar para romper con la pequeña tensión que se había formado. – Dejaremos que nuestro amigo se marche.

Se alejaron del claro internándose de nuevo a la espesura del bosque.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste sindarin? – quiso saber.

\- Oh, eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo. – respondió entre risas – Cuando Pallando y yo venimos a la Tierra Media. Nos encontramos con los primeros asentamientos elficos del oeste, con quienes convivimos por varios años. Aprendimos a comunicarnos en cuestión de días, ambos éramos bastante buenos con los dialectos. – Bilbo lo miró y además de la nostalgia que embargaba su mirada cuando hablaba de su compañero, reconoció de nuevo otra clase de sentimientos que delataban mucho más sobre su relación con Pallando de lo que Alatar había admitido hasta entonces.

\- Te era muy querido, ¿verdad? – soltó sin pensar.

Alatar guardó silencio, rosando la punta de sus dedos por la superficie áspera de un enorme árbol por el que pasaron mientras paseaban, ensimismado.

\- Sí. – dijo al fin, arrancando un pedazo de tronco y jugueteando con él con aire ausente. – Era todo lo que tenía… en muchos sentidos. Era fiel, astuto, honorable, de gran poder… – se detuvo y pareció estudiar una mata de madreselva. Bilbo notó que tenía algo más que añadir, pero Alatar decidió guardar silencio.

"Siempre tienes que estar metiendo las narices donde no te llaman." Se reprendió de nuevo, mirando a Alatar de pie a unos metros de sí, dándole la espalda. Pretendió disculparse, pero el mago se volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Veamos si podemos conseguir algo interesante de comer para Gandalf, en recompensa por no haberle invitado a nuestro paseo.

Bilbo aceptó agradecido y renovaron la caminata juntos. Alatar estiró el brazo para cortar unas almendras maduras de un árbol y le tendió dos a Bilbo.

\- Me siento hambriento. – anunció el mago tocándose el estómago. – Esta vez quiero un desayuno civilizado, bien cocido y con un buen caldo. – bromeó, recogiendo unas setas que se cruzaron por su camino. – Bilbo entonces comprendió que la renuencia del día anterior por la cena que había preparado era a razón del ciclo, aunque no mencionó nada al respecto. Más bien se alegró porque su amigo continuara teniendo un buen día.

En ese momento un grupo de ardillas pardas se alimentaban ruidosamente en las ramas de otro almendro cercano. – No sé qué opinas, pero algo tenemos que cazar. – dijo lanzándole una sonrisa culpable a Bilbo – Considero que deberíamos aprovechar-

Una flecha pasó zumbando a un par de centímetros de distancia de la oreja de Bilbo, invisible y veloz, rompiendo el aire hasta clavarse en el tronco de un abeto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, reaccionando segundos después de que el arma mortal fallara el blanco. Alatar lo sujetó del brazo de inmediato y se refugiaron tras una concavidad de roca que se asomaba por el camino.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó pálido.

\- Mal momento… - susurró Alatar ignorándole y echando un vistazo hacia la dirección de los ataques – Dioses por favor, ahora es un mal momento para esto…

Más flechas volaron en su dirección, y de repente se encontraron rodeados por una compañía de hombres y enanos; todos armados con hachas, espadas y arcos. Les obligaron a salir del escondite para retroceder.

\- Por favor no lo hagáis. - dijo Alatar con firmeza mientras protegía a Bilbo detrás de sí.

\- ¡El traidor pidiendo misericordia! – exclamó un hombre entre risotadas, mientras le apuntaba con el arco. Bilbo contó 8 atacantes a la vista.

\- ¿Qué sucede…? – volvió a preguntar con un hilo de voz, aterrorizado.

\- Cómo eres de escurridizo, maldito demonio. – habló entonces un enano de larga barba castaña sosteniendo una poderosa hacha de guerra. – Te hemos seguido el rastro desde Erebor, y mira hasta donde te hemos encontrado.

\- Contestaré por mis crímenes… lo he jurado.

\- Nadie está aquí para ajustarse a tus condiciones, traidor. – soltó otro, escupiendo en el suelo con desdén.

\- Ya estoy en ciclo. – La advertencia fue clara, pero los mercenarios lo tomaron como provocación.

Una flecha voló por los aires y Bilbo miró despavorido y paralizado que esta se clavaba directamente en el muslo izquierdo del mago, que no había hecho ningún movimiento para apartarse, a pesar de que Bilbo estaba seguro que hubiera podido hacerlo fácilmente. Alatar hincó la rodilla, y con un brazo movió a su amigo para que quedara protegido detrás de él.

\- ¡Alatar! – gritó tomándolo de los hombros desesperado. – ¡Levántate! ¡Huyamos de aquí!

\- No. – le susurró, sin apartar la mirada de enfrente. – Son un buen número, si corremos juntos, hay riesgo de que te lastimen.

\- …es su mascota. – estaba burlándose uno cuando Bilbo volvió su atención hacia ellos, mientras los demás reían.

\- Tú te puedes ir, mediano. – dijo un hombre – Esto es justicia, y no tiene nada que ver contigo. Si supieras los crímenes de este demonio, no estarías de ese lado.

\- ¿Cómo estás seguro que no los sabe? – añadió otro enano – Ya conoces la maldita capacidad persuasiva de esta víbora. Para mí que el mediano lo sabe todo y aún así quiere seguir con él porque cree conocerlo. – Aquello fue como una fría apuñalada en el corazón de Bilbo. – No es la primera vez que el demonio hace algo así.

\- Por favor deténgase. – rogó entonces el hobbit, tratando de impedir con todas sus fuerzas que las dudas emergieran en ese preciso momento. – Estamos a punto ir a-

\- ¡Basta! – le cortó el mago. – Vete, Bilbo. Ve y busca a Gandalf.

Eso le hizo entrar en pánico.

\- No te dejaré – dijo con la voz entrecortada – te lo suplico, levántate y vámonos.

Otra flecha voló por los aires y se clavó en el hombro de Alatar. Este soltó un resoplido ahogado mientras se sostenía del suelo con el brazo derecho. Las pezuñas se clavaban en la tierra.

\- ¡NO! – gritó poniéndose delante de Alatar, temblando de pies a cabeza. Escuchó como el mago gruñía a sus espaldas, y tuvo miedo de voltearse.

\- A un lado, mediano. – dijo quien parecía ser el líder de la compañía. - O sufrirás el mismo destino del traidor.

Para sorpresa de Bilbo, Alatar fue el que lo apartó de un manotazo. El mago se levantó pesadamente, resoplando de dolor. – No lo entendéis… - murmuró. – Estoy intentando… tan desesperadamente… mantener el control…si seguís aquí más tiempo, Smaug os matará a todos.

Una lluvia de flechas rompió el viento en un sonido agudo y aterrador, clavándose en el cuerpo del mago sin misericordia, cada una disparada a matar. Alatar cayó hacia atrás retorciéndose de dolor. De pronto Bilbo sintió que no podía escuchar nada, el mundo se había sumido en un silencio maldito, aunque sabía, por el movimiento de su cara, que estaba gritando. Todo le parecía surreal, como un escenario de una pesadilla, con todo a su alrededor difuso, extraño, terrorífico.

\- No quiero hacerlo, no, no, no - murmuraba Alatar a penas moviendo la boca, tendido en el suelo, cubierto de sangre y ahogándose por la que salía de su boca, sumido en un trance. – Es mi rostro el que ven, soy yo el asesino. Ten piedad, te lo ruego… piedad, no quiero matar a nadie, te lo suplico, piedad, piedad, piedad…

Una mano sujetó a Bilbo del brazo con brusquedad y le hizo levantarse.

Sin embargo, el hombre no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada, pues un gutural aullido que consiguió erizarle los pelos de la nuca a todos los presentes ahogó cualquier intención de hablar. Bilbo notó con horror que unas ráfagas brillantes recorrían el cuerpo de Alatar, como ondas rojizas. "La sangre de fuego." Supo de inmediato, y fue en ese preciso momento en el que se arrepintió de no haber huido cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

\- No lo toques.

La voz endemoniada salió de la boca de Alatar, mientras aún cubierto de flechas, se levantaba como si solo hubiera estado tendido descansando.

\- No le pongas tus mugrientas manos encima, insignificante mierdecilla.

Bilbo sintió como el hombre se estremecía. Cualquiera con sentido común lo habría hecho.

\- La flecha que yo le arrojé le penetró el corazón… - murmuró pálido. Bilbo comprobó que era cierto. – Ya no debería estar vivo…

Nadie se movió. Todos actuaban como si estuvieran en un estanque de víboras a punto de atacar, preguntándose lo mismo: ¿Por qué sigue vivo? Hay más de una docena de flechas clavadas en su cuerpo, asestadas en puntos vitales que hubieran matado a cualquiera en un santiamén; pero el demonio se había levantado y estaba desatando su furia.

\- ¿No me escuchaste, mierdecilla? – volvió a rugir, con una sonrisa taimada. Bilbo notó aterrorizado que el ojo que hacía rato hubiera lucido más sano, volvía a encajar con el viciado de la derecha.

El hombre soltó a Bilbo. Les hizo unas señas a los mercenarios que volvieron a reagruparse. Una a una, Smaug se fue arrancando las flechas del cuerpo, que se separaban algunas incluso con pedazos de piel y carne incrustadas. – Así que han venido por mi cabeza. – se mofó. - ¿Es que no tomé suficientes vidas miserables en Dale y Laketown para que me sigan atormentando con sus indeseables presencias?

Una flecha hizo su camino por el aire, pero en un movimiento casi invisible para los ojos del hobbit, Smaug la atrapó en movimiento con sus garras escarlatas, antes de que lo tocara.

\- Qué patético. – dijo imitando un tono decepcionado con exageración.

\- Alatar… - exclamó Bilbo retraído, pero entendiendo que si no le detenía, esos mercenarios que de seguro sólo tomaban órdenes y actuaban en nombre y por justicia de sus propios caídos, morirían bajo la furia del dragón, y sus muertes yacerían sobre los hombros del pobre hombre que albergaba la maldición del nigromante en su cuerpo. – Smaug. – se corrigió, caminando hacia su dirección con cautela. - ¿No sois demasiado trascendental para que le prestéis atención a estas… insignificancias? – se aventuró, sin estar seguro de lo que decía. – Dejadles marchar. No merecen de tu atención. ¡Dejadles marchar y que hablen sobre vos allá donde vayan! Que digan que el todopoderoso dragón está cada vez más cerca de alcanzar el final del ciclo y no hay nada, _nada_ que nadie pueda hacer para detenerlo.

\- ¡No me pararé aquí a ser defendido por un maldito mediano! – gruñó entonces uno de los enanos, destrozando el esfuerzo de Bilbo por mantener la atención del dragón sobre él.

El enano se lanzó a la carga, y varios de la compañía lo siguieron. Smaug se movió con una rapidez sorprendente como una ráfaga, y con una fuerza bestial atravesó estómagos, cráneos, quebró cuellos y explotó corazones con la poderosa mano en desarrollo. Los hombres no tuvieron tiempo si quiera de agonizar. Los demás, inyectados de más prudencia por semejante ejemplo, retrocedieron.

Bilbo cayó hacia atrás, horrorizado ante su primer encuentro con la muerte tan cruda y retorcida.

A unos metros más allá entre la maleza Gandalf y tres hombres encapuchados observaban la escena. Cuando Smaug atacó a los mercenarios, los tres intentaron ir a su rescate, pero Gandalf los detuvo.

\- ¡NO! ¡Escúchenme! – Sujetó a uno de ellos y le hizo volver a acuclillarse. – Si se acercan solo provocarán todavía más la ira del dragón. A ti te reconoce Smaug. – le recordó - Confiaremos en Bilbo.

\- ¿En ese mediano? – respondió consternado otro de los hombres. - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Mira lo que hizo! ¿Qué puede hacer un hobbit contra semejante bestialidad?

\- Más de lo que crees, mi buen Elladan, más de lo que crees. No tenemos otra opción que comprobar si no estuve mortalmente equivocado cuando le invité a venir con nosotros.

\- Smaug, mi señor, p-por favor… - dijo Bilbo asqueado, sintiéndose a punto de desfallecer, con las rodillas débiles y la voz todavía más. – Ahora les habéis demostrado tu grandeza, tu alcance en poder que supera a cualquier adversario que se os ponga en frente, ellos lo entienden. Dejad que corran la voz, que sean ellos mismos los que siembren terror y respeto en los corazones de tus enemigos, que hablen de tu grandiosidad, de lo poderoso que sois aún cuando no has alcanzado la culminación del ciclo…

\- Sus cuerpos hablarán por mí. – respondió Smaug encogiéndose de hombros, aunque atento a las palabras de Bilbo. – Me sirven más muertos.

\- D-debo insistir, mi señor… - continuó, reconociendo que al dragón le había gustado que le llamara así. – Seguramente habrán más mercenarios al acecho que nunca dejarán de perseguiros como molestos mosquitos, tratando en vano de matarlo. Ellos pueden correr la voz. Os aseguro que cualquiera retrocederá ante las nuevas.

\- No les tengo miedo. – alegó en un arrebato de ira, con los dientes apretados. Bilbo se clavó las uñas en la palma para obligarse a no retroceder. – ¡Que vengan! – exclamó moviendo los brazos hacia arriba, con una expresión venenosa - Los destrozaré, los quemaré, me comeré sus podridos corazones, ¡que vengan!

\- Ha-habrá otros más osados que decidirán venir por vuestra cabeza ante las noticias, buscando gloria y honor, pero podréis regocijaros con demostrarles cuan equivocados estaban. En cualquier caso, es ganancia para vos, mi señor.

\- ¿Por qué no me dices que no quieres que los mate y asunto arreglado? – inquirió Smaug con una sonrisa viciada, acercándose a Bilbo. – Vamos, dilo.

\- N-no, yo-

\- ¡DILO!

La furia que afloraba de repente siempre conseguía amedrentarlo, pero se apresuró a contestar, encogido: - No quiero que los mates…

Smaug se volvió a los hombres que restaban, 3 en total. – Ya lo escucharon, márchense, antes de que cambie de opinión. Y no olviden quien los ha salvado: Bilbo Bolsón, el hobbit de la Comarca. – anunció soltando una mortífera carcajada como si todo aquello resultara ser un juego de lo más cómico. El sonido bestial volvió a erizar la piel de Bilbo. Los mercenarios por su parte, huyeron sin mirar atrás.

El dragón entonces llevó sus ojos hasta el mediano. – Gracias. – Murmuró este, apartando la mirada.

\- No me agradezcas. – dijo con malicia, acortando distancias – ¿O es que crees que mi buena voluntad no tiene ningún precio?

Bilbo le lanzó una mirada aterrada. – no yo… yo no-no esperaba…

Había algo depravado en la expresión de Smaug que hizo que Bilbo gritara para sus adentros, lo hubiera hecho con su voz, pero se encontró incapaz de utilizarla más.

\- Hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aún tenía mi aspecto original, jamás hubiera podido comprender tantas de las cosas que hoy experimento con este cuerpo humano. – siseó deslizándose con cierta gracia alrededor de Bilbo como lo hubiera hecho antes con Gandalf, visiblemente al acecho. – Me refiero a esas que se me escapaban ante la grandeza de mi propio ser, el de antaño. Ahora tiendo a prestar más atención a los placeres prosaicos que antes significaron menos que nada para mí.

Bilbo fijó sus ojos en el suelo, sintiendo como un horrible estremecimiento descendía por su espina.

\- Aún así, no termino de entender algunas cosas, por supuesto. Desde que acompaño a tu amigo el mago, irremediablemente nos hemos cruzado con una que otra persona que ha terminado entre sus piernas, si sabes a lo que me refiero. – soltó con una carcajada burlona al ver como Bilbo reaccionaba incómodo, con un leve rubor en las mejillas. - Las sensaciones del Istari también las sentía yo, lógicamente, dado que compartimos el mismo cuerpo, pero yo jamás encontré placer o deleite alguno en semejantes actos, no como él.

Smaug se inclinó detrás de Bilbo, hasta que su cabeza quedó suspendida justo arriba de su hombro, junto a su oreja. – Pero entonces apareciste tú. – Se separó y se deslizó hasta estar enfrente del mediano, mirándolo desde su altura con sus ojos fríos y afilados de reptil. – Es extraño, y curioso. No encuentro en Alatar las mismas sensaciones sobre ti como las que tenía con los demás. Ni siquiera con Pallando, que también eran completamente distintas y mucho más complejas, a su manera. Pero contigo hasta yo me encontré movido por lo que nuestro amigo sentía, cosa que jamás había pasado, pues él y yo somos muy distintos, por si tenías alguna duda. Y aún así, ahí estaba yo tratando de convencer al idiota terco que volviéramos a la Comarca. – el dragón pareció reflexionar sobre sus propias palabras. - No quiero matarte, de eso estoy seguro. Lo que quiero es… ¿qué?

Smaug parecía estarle haciendo una pregunta auténtica, como si él mismo no supiera contestarla. Bilbo, atontado por lo que acababa de escuchar, se limitó a mover la cabeza en negación.

\- ¡Saludos! ¡Mis extravagantes viajeros!

La voz jovial pareció emerger de la nada, como otro elemento surrealista en la pesadilla de Bilbo, completa y absolutamente fuera de lugar. Smaug gruñó, también sorprendido por la inesperada interrupción. "Debo de haberme vuelto loco." Pensó el mediano observando atónito al pomposo hombrecillo pelirrojo vestido con una brillante túnica azul marino, un sombrero de ala ancha del mismo color decorado con una colorida pluma de quien sabe qué ave y unas ridículas botas amarillas que Bilbo apostó podrían verse desde la distancia.

\- ¿Y este quién es? – gruñó Smaug con desdén.

\- Oh mi buen amigo desconocido, de mi propia presentación me encargo yo. – Hizo una reverencia demasiado marcada – Tom Bombadil es mi nombre y soy un sujeto sencillo y habitante de estos bosques, si queréis saber. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros, amigos míos? – su sonrisa era sincera y su rostro tan limpio y libre de males que Bilbo no pudo evitar sonreír ante semejante ocurrencia. Notó como Smaug se debatía incómodo, respirando pesadamente, y para sorpresa del mediano, como una víbora mortífera que acababa de toparse con alguien que sobrepasaba su propia capacidad.

\- Yo soy Bilbo Bolsón. – se presentó sintiéndose un poco extraño. Aquel día comenzaba a sentirse _demasiado_ largo.

\- El placer es mío, señor Bolsón. – respondió con otra reverencia exagerada. – En fin, ¿queréis venir conmigo? Los dos. Incluso tu amigo herido. Vamos a curarte eso que tienes ahí, o quién sabe, quizás solo charlar un poco y comer algunos pastelillos. A mi esposa le encantará un poco de compañía, si no les importa que se los diga. Se suponía que tenía que esperar por alguien más pero resulta que decidí venir a dar un paseo por aquí, y bueno, ya comprenderán. Al menos a mi amada le gustará un poco de conversación casual, es muy inclinada a las nuevas amistades, si me lo preguntan, ¡ah! Mi querida Baya de Oro, ninguna otra como ella.

Bilbo notó como Smaug se debatía por lanzarse contra Bombadil, pero había algo completamente invisible e insensible para él que le hacía mantenerse donde estaba y gimotear derrotado. Poco a poco al dragón le fallaron las piernas y cayó de rodillas.

\- ¡Oh centellas! – expresó Bombadil con auténtica preocupación, como si todo el asunto no tuviera absolutamente nada que ver con su presencia. – Será mejor que ayudemos a tu amigo tan desconocido para mí pero que no podemos dejar atrás, oh no, nada de eso, no dejamos a nadie atrás. Vamos, señor Bolsón, ayudadme con él.

Por supuesto que Bilbo se quedó donde estaba con la boca abierta viendo como Smaug le lanzaba una mirada de auxilio mientras Bombadil se acercaba. Cuando el hombre extraño lo tomó del brazo, el dragón se desplomó inconsciente.

\- Valla, valla. – dijo con aire solemne – Tu amigo necesita un buen descanso. Demasiada fatiga, diría yo. Ayudemos al pobrecillo, señor Bolsón, aunque la caminata será larga, si me lo preguntas, con tu amigo a cuestas no será nada fácil, pero llegaremos, no hay por qué apresurarse.

Escucharon más sonidos viniendo desde atrás y cuando se voltearon, encontraron a Gandalf seguido de tres hombres encapuchados.

\- ¡Gandalf! – exclamó jovial Bombadil dejando a Alatar con cuidado en el suelo y acercándose al mago para estrecharle la mano. – Lamento no haber estado en nuestro punto de encuentro como acordamos, mi buen amigo, pero se me dio por disfrutar de un paseo; ya sabéis cómo es el bosque, a veces tiende a ser muy insistente con sus invitaciones. Espero no haberte importunado mucho con mi pequeño escape de placer.

Gandalf soltó una carcajada amistosa. – En lo absoluto mi querido Tom, tú siempre estás donde debes estar, sin lugar a dudas. Me llena de alegría y alivio el encontrarte aquí. Veo que conociste a mi buen amigo Bilbo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡No me digas que son de los tuyos! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Espléndido diría yo! – exclamó con gozo – Esta vez tendremos muchas visitas en casa, Baya estará contenta. Y ahora que ya conozco dos, me salen tres desconocidos más, ¡cómo es eso! – soltó riendo.

\- Lo lamento, señor Bombadil, pero ya nos conocéis. – respondió un hombre que se acercó quitándose la capucha para revelarse. Bilbo se encontró con un hermoso rostro joven de facciones muy finas y nobles, con ojos azules brillantes llenos de una intrepidez bienaventurada. Su cabello negro caía en suaves bucles enmarcando su rostro de belleza elfica, aunque Bilbo supo que el muchacho era de la raza de los Hombres, por sus orejas.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Claro que te conozco! Más amigos para compartir el pan y la cerveza, ¡qué maravilla! Y ya conozco a los otros dos, según decís.

\- Así es, señor Bombadil. – respondió otro, con voz melodiosa. Ambos hombres se quitaron las capuchas al mismo tiempo y a Bilbo se le escapó el aliento. El cabello les caía en una lustrosa cascada castaña hasta la altura de la cintura, enmarcado con una trenza en ambos lados de los hermosos rostros idénticos de sus dueños; ojos grises, labios finos y pálidos, de nariz recta y pómulos marcados. Belleza elfica en todo su esplendor, y Bilbo no necesitó ver sus orejas puntudas para saberlo.

\- ¡Un placer verlos de nuevo, entrañables amigos! – exclamó Bombadil enérgico.

Ambos hombres, gemelos evidentemente, hicieron una leve reverencia y entonces miraron a Bilbo con ojos brillantes. – No nos conocemos. – dijo uno, y el mediano no supo contestar. – Yo soy Elrohir y este es mi hermano Elladan.

\- U-un placer, mis señores… - Bilbo sintió que se le ruborizaban furiosamente las mejillas, cuando los hermanos soltaron unas pequeñas risillas. – Oh, no hay necesidad de que te refieras a nosotros tan formalmente.

Bilbo buscó al otro hombre que no había dicho su nombre, pero no lo encontró hasta que llevó sus ojos hasta los cuerpos que yacían despedazados a unos metros delante del grupo. "Oh Dioses, ¿cómo he podido olvidarlos?" pensó volviendo a sentirse enfermo. El hombre intercambiaba miradas con Gandalf, pero Bilbo no supo descifrarlas.

\- Puedes llamarlo Trancos. – dijo Elrohir. – Es un montaraz, igual que nosotros.

"Trancos…" repitió el mediano en su mente, reconociendo que el nombre le sabía demasiado burdo para alguien de su porte.

\- Has sido muy valiente, Bilbo. – dijo Elladan – Estoy honorado de conocerte. Mithrandir nos habló un poco de ti antes, pero no fue hasta ahora que vi lo que hacías con mis propios ojos que fui capaz de comprender su interés en tu persona. No se equivocó cuando te incluyó en la compañía.

\- ¿Mithrandir? ¿Te refieres a Gandalf?

Elladan soltó una risa encantadora. – Ese mismo.

\- Buen trabajo el que hiciste aquí, si quieres mi opinión. Salvaste lo que podía ser salvado. – añadió Elrohir.

\- Yo… yo no hice mucho… - soltó Bilbo apenado – solo soy un simple hobbit, después de todo. Fue cuestión de suerte que Smaug decidiera dejarlos escapar.

\- Nada de suerte, mi buen Bilbo. Obraste bien y el resultado redujo las víctimas de esta carnicería.

Bilbo se limitó a responder con una sonrisa, sintiendo el rubor en sus orejas. "¿Qué hago yo aquí, en semejantes compañías?" Se preguntó mirando a su alrededor. "Tres montaraces, dos magos y un hombre de lo más raro, pero evidentemente poderoso. No estoy seguro de sentirme a salvo o todo lo contrario, considerando que si la tarea que nos depara no fuera ardua, no necesitaríamos de esta clase de compañeros de viaje. Aunque aún no estoy del todo seguro del rol de Bombadil en todo esto." Se acercó a Alatar que yacía tendido en el suelo en una posición cómoda, como Bombadil lo había dejado. Su rostro no expresaba nada, ni rabia, ni descanso placentero, ni zozobra… estaba en blanco, y eso le preocupó.

\- Querido Tom, - dijo Gandalf – tenemos unos asuntos que atender antes de ir a tu casa, ¿te importaría adelantarte?

\- En lo absoluto, mi buen amigo. ¡Tú conoces el camino! ¡Pero no tarden, que la cena se sirve a las 5! – sin más, el hombrecillo extravagante dio media vuelta y se alejó canturreando.

Bilbo lo observó reteniendo una risa, recordando la noche anterior en la que le había preguntado a Gandalf quien era el amigo suyo que moraba por la zona, ahora comprendiendo de corazón cada palabra y reacción que él y Alatar tuvieron como respuesta.

\- Enterraremos los cuerpos. – Anunció Trancos. – No tenemos herramientas adecuadas, así que a lo mejor nos tome un rato.

Y sin esperar más, todos se pusieron a trabajar.


	8. Sofocación

Estaba corriendo por un interminable claro. Huía. Sus pies descalzos aplastaban la grama mojada y fría mientras trataba de alejarse del fuego. No importaba qué dirección tomara, las brasas conseguían lamer su cuerpo desnudo, como si estuvieran vivas y conscientes de que él y solo él era la presa. Le costaba respirar. El aire gélido atravesaba sus pulmones como esquirlas afiladas, la llovizna nublaba su vista ya asediada por la oscuridad de la noche y sus lágrimas de desesperación. El fuego no parecía inmutarse en lo más mínimo por el agua que caía del cielo, por el contrario, avivaba más su persecución como si los pies de Alatar dejaran rastros de brea en vez de simples huellas sobre lodo. 

Su garganta se cerraba, decidida a imposibilitarle la respiración. Jadeó abatido, sintiendo el mortal ardor del fuego cada vez más cerca de su espalda plagada de llagas y en carne viva. Cambió de dirección de nuevo, como parecía haberlo estado haciendo durante toda una eternidad, pero el claro seguía y seguía, pantanoso, inmisericorde, haciéndole trastabillar de vez en cuando para que las llamas consiguieran besar su piel… 

*

Bilbo se encontró con una casita pintoresca en la cima de una colina y no pudo evitar que le embargara un dulce recuerdo de su acogedora Comarca. El cielo se estaba tornando añil, y una cálida luz dorada emanaba de las ventanas invitando a sus nuevos huéspedes a pasar. 

\- ¡Justo a tiempo! – les saludó Bombadil con vehemencia. - ¡Adelante, amigos míos! 

Gandalf cargaba con Alatar bajo el brazo, justo como la primera vez que Bilbo le conociera. Los demás iban atrás con los equipajes. Se sentía tremendamente adolorido, los brazos le palpitaban de cansancio, por no mencionar las piernas. O la cabeza. ¡Cómo deseaba un baño! ¡Y comida caliente! Y un lecho cómodo para variar, ya que estamos en eso. 

Cuando atravesó el umbral se encontró con una morada sencilla, pero placenteramente espaciosa, pacífica y cómoda, tanto que estuvo sorprendido de que le transmitiera aquellas sensaciones con semejante rapidez, tan solo al haber puesto el pie en la puerta. Pero su atención se desvió de inmediato a un destello dorado que los encontró al paso, y el aliento se le escapó ante la maravilla que sus ojos tuvieron el honor de presenciar. 

\- ¡Bienvenidos, queridos míos, bienvenidos! 

Sus bucles rizados caían hasta por debajo de su cintura como hilos de oro que se fundían a la cálida luz del fuego, acariciando su hermosa piel blanca con cada movimiento grácil que daba. Sus hebras iban decoradas con delicadas enredaderas que se ceñían como una corona natural alrededor de su frente, ornamentadas con bellos lirios blancos y lilas. El vestido que cubría su inmaculada desnudez era de un finísimo lino suelto, como tejido por las gotas del rocío de la mañana. Aunque podía ver parte de sus atributos femeninos, Bilbo no percibió nada sexual en ello, más bien era una sensación sublime la que aquel ser lleno de gracia transmitía.

\- Mi amada esposa, Baya de Oro. Querida mía, tengo el honor de presentarte a mi buen amigo Bilbo Bolsón. – les presentó Bombadil con ímpetu. 

\- El honor es absolutamente mío, bella dama. – respondió Bilbo aceptando la fina mano que la mujer le extendía. 

\- Bilbo Bolsón. – su voz era sedosa, tan fresca que el hobbit solo se imaginó el deleite que significaría a oídos de cualquiera que la escuchara cantar. – Supe que vendrías. Ya te había visto antes. Eres de buen corazón, querido hobbit, y esta noche nos honras a mi amado Tom y a mí con tu presencia. 

Había algo indescifrable en la mirada de Baya más que en sus extrañas palabras y Bilbo no supo explicar tampoco la sensación que le causaron.

\- Y por supuesto, ¡mis amigos! ¡siempre bienvenidos en nuestra humilde morada! – les dijo a los demás que aguardaban, y que la saludaron con cariño.

Bilbo los siguió hasta otra habitación de la casa junto a la sala, donde se habían dispuesto seis camastros con colchones de plumas y sábanas limpias para los huéspedes. Gandalf depositó con suavidad a Alatar sobre uno de ellos, sentándose luego a su lado. Bilbo lo miró con evidente preocupación; su rostro parecía extraño, estaba pálido y sudaba, pero no había cambiado desde que cayera inconsciente. Era una máscara sin expresión, como la de un muerto. Disimuladamente le rosó la mano con los dedos para asegurarse de que estuviera cálida. Lo estaba. 

La túnica que había lavado aquella misma mañana estaba rota y empapada de sangre de nuevo, suya y de sus víctimas. Gandalf lo despojó también de los pantalones pues se encontraban en el mismo estado; se los entregó a uno de los gemelos -Bilbo aún no sabía diferenciarlos- y este los sacó de la habitación.

Todos entonces rodearon estupefactos el cuerpo tendido en el lecho. No había rastro alguno de heridas. Donde las flechas hubieran penetrado la carne nacían ahora escamas escarlatas, duras y afiladas, como pequeñas islas que se levantaban en la superficie pálida de su piel. La más grande era la del corazón, del tamaño de una mano de hombre.

\- Su capacidad de curación es impresionante. – murmuró Trancos.

\- Y lo será aún más mientras el ciclo avance. – señaló Gandalf – Me temo que ya estamos corriendo contra reloj. No sé qué sucede, pero el cambio no debería ir tan rápido… es demasiado pronto. 

\- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Elrohir.

\- Seguir con nuestro camino cuanto antes, aunque eso signifique llevarlo atado al caballo.

\- Habrán más mercenarios enviados por Thrór y Thranduil acechándonos, de eso podemos estar seguros. – exclamó Elladan – Nuestros compañeros montaraces han tratado de advertir e incluso detener con armas a varios grupos, pero los reyes del Este continúan enviando más. 

\- Especialmente Thrór, diría yo. – intervino Elrohir – Intenta ahogar la pena enviando vidas que él considera prescindibles a un fin inminente, no encuentro otra explicación para su testaruda insensatez. 

Bilbo lo miró consternado, deseando que Elrohir dijera más al respecto. No estaba al tanto de la razón específica por la que Alatar estuviera siendo cazado con tanto odio y ahínco, sin embargo, Gandalf fue el que le puso fin al asunto antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar.

\- De eso nos ocuparemos en su debido momento. Dejemos que nuestro amigo descanse. – resolvió envolviéndolo con la manta – Y será mejor que nosotros también aprovechemos mientras podamos. 

Se reunieron con Baya y Tom que ya estaban preparando la mesa. A Bilbo se le hizo agua la boca cuando tomó asiento entre Elladan y Trancos, mirando los pasteles de nueces, las tartas de cordero en miel y naranja, las variadas frutas frescas bellamente dispuestas en finos cuencos de madera, el vino especiado y ponches de frutos rojos, el pan recién horneado... ¡Cuánto había extrañado todo aquello! Luego de las largas noches a la intemperie que había tenido que soportar tratando de no quejarse demasiado. Comieron entre charlas animadas y banales, escuchando las anécdotas divertidas de Gandalf y otras más de Bombadil que terminaban siendo de lo más descabelladas en ocasiones, consiguiendo que Bilbo se atragantara entre risas. Luego pasaron a las canciones junto a la chimenea. La primera fue Baya, que los deleitó con tres baladas clásicas: _Beren y Lúthien, La Reina que mora más allá de los mares del oeste_ y _La doncella bendecida_. Como Bilbo había supuesto, la misteriosa mujer poseía la voz más bella que hubiera escuchado en su vida. 

Entonces fue el turno de los elfos gemelos que se sentaron sobre cojines, frente a la audiencia que continuaba bebiendo vino y comiendo pastelillos. Uno de ellos llevaba un pequeño laúd de cinco cuerdas, sencillo pero de artesanía fina. Las notas se deslizaron hipnóticas en los oídos de Bilbo y las voces se mezclaron con maestría entonando una bella canción en sindarin que no comprendió, pero que le pareció lo suficientemente hermosa para que fuera una balada de amor o hasta un lamento. Pero más que aquello, lo que mantuvo a Bilbo englobado en la presentación fueron las maneras de los hermanos. La balada era cantada por dos personajes que ambos interpretaban sin tapujos, y a medida que avanzaba, a Bilbo no le quedó duda de que se trataba de un romance. Elladan y Elrohir se miraban con ojos fervientes, cambiando de expresiones cuando la música lo demandaba, pero siempre manteniendo aquel ímpetu que solo podría ser encontrado entre amantes. Entonces Elladan dejó de tocar y la balada se transformó a un inconfundible lamento. Se tomaron de la mano, intercambiando y enlazando cantos que hicieron estremecer al mediano, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder entender lo que se decían, pero aún así, completamente conmovido por sus voces. 

Cuando el largo poema terminó, todos soltaron felicitaciones y exclamaciones de asombro, mientras Elladan pasaba el brazo por los hombros de su hermano, atrayéndole más cerca y clavando un beso en la frente. Ambos se sonreían de una forma bastante particular, pero Bilbo trató de apartar cualquier pensamiento que aquello atrajera a su curiosa y metiche cabeza. 

Luego de tomar un baño caliente y relajar los músculos tensos, se sentó frente a la ventana abierta que daba al río que corría colina abajo detrás de la casa, para fumar un poco de hierba. La noche era relativamente fresca, con los habituales sonidos nocturnos y las estrellas brillando animadas en la infinita bóveda celeste. Mientras se sentaba ahí a meditar sobre todo lo que había sucedido en el día, escuchó un traqueteo de utensilios a sus espaldas; cuando se volteó encontró a Trancos vertiendo un poco de sopa en un cuenco de madera. El hombre sintió su mirada y se la devolvió con una sonrisa amigable que Bilbo no tardó en corresponder. No había intercambiado una sola palabra con él, pero había algo que le hacía sentir seguro y hasta cómodo en su presencia.

\- Le llevaré un poco. – le comentó a Gandalf que descansaba en el sofá junto al fuego. El mago asintió levemente y Trancos se marchó. 

\- ¿Es para Alatar? – preguntó Bilbo.

\- Sí. Cuando Smaug emerge pareciera que sus energías son inagotables, pero no es así cuando Alatar está consciente. Su cuerpo sufre mucho… será mejor que nos ocupemos de él lo mejor que podamos para cuando despierte.

\- ¿Crees que vuelva a ser él mismo? 

\- No hay manera de saberlo, esperemos que sí. Puede que estar aquí acobarde a Smaug. 

\- Tom es muy poderoso, ¿verdad? – soltó con la curiosidad carcomiéndole las entrañas.

\- Depende de lo que tú entiendas por eso. – contestó Gandalf con una sonrisa enigmática.

\- ¿Nos acompañará? Vi lo que hizo con Smaug… ¡lo doblegó sin esfuerzo! De hecho, más me pareció a mí que Tom ni siquiera reparaba que había caído inconsciente ante su contacto. No lo sé, todo el asunto me parece tan extraño… aún así, me sentiría más cómodo si pudiéramos contar con su ayuda. 

Gandalf soltó un resoplido, y por ese instante, a Bilbo le pareció alarmantemente más viejo de lo que usualmente aparentaba. – No te hagas muchas ilusiones. Tom pertenece aquí, en sus bosques, con su esposa y sus caminatas. Nada de lo que nos acontece le afecta realmente. Hemos obtenido su ayuda porque la necesitábamos mientras pasábamos por aquí. Aunque él no duda en socorrer a amigos, me temo que el asunto de Alatar y Smaug nos concierne solo a nosotros; tú, nuestros tres montaraces y yo. 

Sopesó aquellas palabras pensando en Bombadil. De repente se sintió ligeramente incómodo tratando de comprenderlo. Cuando le había cuestionado a Gandalf sobre su identidad, este había vuelto a encogerse de hombros, exclamando tan solo “Es exactamente lo que ves”. Bilbo estaba seguro que Gandalf no estaba dispuesto a decir más aunque lo supiera –estaba seguro que era así- y para evitar ofenderse, se había mordido la lengua para evadir su curiosidad. Lo que no pudo evitar fue sentirse un tanto decepcionado al reconocer que de su anfitrión no iban a obtener más de lo que ya habían recibido. 

Cuando terminó con su hierba, decidió irse a la cama a descansar. Cuando entró a la habitación las encontró todas vacías, excepto la que ocupaba Alatar quien era acompañado por Trancos. Bilbo notó como el montaraz pasaba un trapo húmedo por el cuerpo desnudo del mago, tratando de arrancarle lo que quedaba de suciedad. 

\- ¿Has conseguido que coma algo? – se aventuró acercándose. Se detuvo en seco al notar que el hombre le había quitado la ropa interior también, lo único que Gandalf había dejado; sin embargo, trató de apartar la mirada lo mejor que pudo y controlar el calor en las mejillas.

\- Sí, - respondió Trancos con una sonrisa ladeada. Sus honestos ojos azules lo miraron. – de hecho ha sido más sencillo que ofrecerle comida mientras está consciente. 

\- Puedo imaginarlo. – Recordó la noche anterior que la que el mago se había resistido a comer de lo que había preparado. Permaneció unos instantes en silencio sin estar seguro si continuar con la conversación o no, pero Trancos se volteó y le ofreció el banco en el que estaba sentado.

\- Puedes prestarme una mano si te apetece, o simplemente charlar un poco mientras termino. A menos que quieras echarte a dormir ya. 

\- Oh, no, ¡me encantaría ayudarte! – dijo animado, sentándose a su lado. Trancos le tendió otro paño y siguió con lo suyo, frotándole el pecho y el abdomen. – Puedes empezar con las piernas. 

Luego de unos segundos, al notar que el hobbit yacía inmóvil a su lado, Trancos se volteó para mirarlo, y lo encontró furiosamente ruborizado. Sin evitar soltar una carcajada, añadió – Si te incomoda, podemos cambiar de puestos. Creí que ya habías visto a Alatar desnudo.

Bilbo saltó de impresión - ¿Por qué habría? – respondió a la defensiva, aunque molesto consigo mismo por ser tan evidente.

\- Lo lamento, no pretendía ofenderte. Gandalf nos dijo que habías ido con él en dirección al estanque. Solo lo supuse. 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? 

\- Cuando regresó al campamento con nosotros no les encontramos. Gandalf prefirió asegurarse de que te encontrabas bien, así que los rastreó hasta el estanque, luego volvió, según dijo, para brindarles un poco de privacidad.

\- N-no es que la necesitáramos realmente… - balbuceó, jugueteando nerviosamente con el paño. Trancos lo estudió unos segundos, y se disculpó apenado. – Lo lamento, señor Bilbo, creo que sacamos nuestras propias conclusiones demasiado rápido. Pensamos que eran amantes, tú y Alatar. 

\- ¡¿Amantes?! 

\- Bueno, Gandalf nos dijo que Alatar había desarrollado un lazo afectuoso contigo que podíamos utilizar a conveniencia, y luego de lo que vimos cuando les atacaron los mercenarios… no lo sé… lamento si te he ofendido, me dejé llevar por las impresiones. – Trancos hizo una leve reverencia y luego devolvió su mirada al cuerpo inconsciente para continuar con su trabajo.

\- No es como que me hayas ofendido… - murmuró avergonzado – Alatar y yo solo somos amigos. 

\- Ya veo. – Trancos le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se concentró en la tarea de nuevo. Para calmar su creciente tensión, Bilbo decidió poner manos a la obra, evitando pensar con todas sus fuerzas en la explícita desnudez que tenía en frente. Alatar era un hombre bello, con piernas largas y abdomen fuerte. Su cabello azabache se desperdigaba desordenado sobre la almohada coronado por los largos cuernos rojizos que se alzaban amenazantes como el más visible recordatorio de lo que moraba en el interior de aquel cuerpo. Sin pensarlo demasiado y atendiendo a un deseo oculto que había permanecido latente desde que se reencontraran, Bilbo tocó las escamas que habían crecido ahí donde la flecha asestara en su muslo, y le resultaron frías al tacto, sedosas como la piel de una serpiente, pero tan duras como una roca. - ¿Crees que puedan salvarlo? – soltó sin pensar, absorto en sus propias preocupaciones.

\- A decir verdad, no lo sé. Lord Elrond tratará de estudiar la clase de magia que ha sido empleada sobre él y a partir de ahí sabremos si podemos hacer algo o no. Es muy complicado. Si Alatar no hubiera desaparecido durante tantos años luego de que la maldición cayera sobre él, quizás hubieran podido ayudarlo con prontitud; ahora Smaug es más fuerte, y entre más avanza el tiempo, el ciclo se intensifica.

\- ¿Es demasiado tarde? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

\- Ojalá pudiera decírtelo. – lanzó un suspiro de frustración – Lo único que podemos hacer es mantener la esperanza. 

Bilbo no contestó y continuó lavando los muslos del mago con aire ausente. La idea de un futuro fatal se apoderó de sus pensamientos sin que él pudiera evitarlo. ¿Y si al final, luego de tantos esfuerzos, no conseguían librarlo de la furia del dragón? ¿Qué sería de Alatar para entonces? ¿Quedaría perdido en los confines de lo que sea que resultara de aquella lenta y tormentosa transformación? Deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener la capacidad de ayudarlo, aún cuando el pensamiento le hiciera sentir un poco tonto, después de todo, no era más que un hobbit inmiscuido en una misión demasiado peligrosa, rodeado de personas infinitamente más capaces que él… 

\- No te atormentes. – exclamó Trancos con una sonrisa – Buscaremos la manera de resolverlo. Somos muchos los deseosos de ayudarlo, créelo.

Bilbo le devolvió una expresión agradecida.

\- Sé que Alatar es muy viejo en realidad, tanto como Gandalf. – comenzó luego de un rato en silencio – Puedo deducir que Elladan y Elrohir son también más viejos de lo que aparentan, por su condición elfica… pero ¿qué hay de ti? Me atrevo a pensar que no eres elfo, te ves muy joven y sin embargo pareces bastante experimentado.

\- Me honras con tus palabras. – respondió Trancos con una leve reverencia – Tengo 17 años, de hecho. Supongo que el haber crecido entre los montaraces ha pulido mis habilidades en muchos aspectos. 

\- Dioses ¡eres muy joven! Un hobbit de 17 años sigue siendo un niño. ¿Tienes familia? 

\- Los montaraces son mi familia. – esbozó una expresión enigmática. – Pero sé a qué te refieres, y la respuesta es sí, aunque no precisamente por lazos de sangre. 

Trancos no dijo nada más y prefirió ensimismarse en la limpieza meticulosa de Alatar, por lo que Bilbo supo que no quería seguir hablando al respecto. Continuó con lo suyo en silencio, dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho el hombre al principio sin ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa más útil. La palabra “amantes” flotaba frente a sus ojos encendiéndole las mejillas y las orejas con insistencia. No se podía siquiera imaginar cómo es que habían llegado a semejante conclusión… Sus ojos se posaron a propósito sobre el rostro del mago que yacía inexpresivo, sumido en quién sabe qué clase de sueño; y aún en aquel estado, le siguió pareciendo tan atractivo como cuando lo vio por primera vez, al creer que se trataba de un elfo. ¿A quién se le ocurriría que alguien como Alatar se interesaría de tal manera en un hobbit? Especialmente cuando había visto tantas maravillas en sus incontables viajes, conocido grandes nobles y héroes de los que Bilbo solo escuchaba hablar en las balabas que se entonaban en las tabernas de la Comarca; doncellas hermosas envueltas en bellos vestidos de plata y oro, bendecidas con voces sublimes y rostros de ensueño… ¿Qué era él comparado con todo eso?

La idea le hizo soltar un resoplido divertido para sus adentros. Había un abismo sin fondo entre ambos, y esperaba mantener esa idea presente para evitar cualquier clase de desvaríos del corazón.

 

*

 

No podía más. Los pies le sangraban. Sentía como la piel se le caía a razón del fuego inclemente que continuaba persiguiéndolo sin descanso, hasta los confines de un tiempo y un espacio infinitos, invariables, como si existieran con el único propósito de torturarlo. Y quizás así fuera. 

\- Por favor… basta… - sollozaba, aunque no estaba seguro si aquellas palabras las expresaba con su voz o solo las pensaba. Volvió a trastabillar, y entonces ya no pudo levantarse. El lodo y la grama se le metieron en la boca mientras sentía desesperado como el fuego volvía a besar su cuerpo. Lanzó gritos agónicos cuando las llamas lo envolvieron sin piedad. - ¡AYÚDAME! 

De repente algo llamó su atención más adelante, como si eso fuera posible aún cuando era consumido vivo. Entonces lo que vio le cortó el aliento mientras sus ojos volvían a obstruirse de más lágrimas. 

Pallando se encontraba de pie, mirándole con lástima desde su altura, ataviado con una túnica azul zafiro, el cabello oscuro salpicado de plata y una barba negra como la oscuridad que se cerraba a su alrededor. Su rostro misericordioso le invitó a acercarse, con los brazos extendidos. 

Una nueva oleada de adrenalina impulsó por instinto a Alatar hacia arriba, a echarse a correr de nuevo, desesperado por alcanzarlo, por tocarlo y sentirlo alrededor de su cuerpo otra vez. Siguió corriendo ahora más que huyendo de las llamas, tratando de llegar hasta aquella señal de salvación.

Entonces como solo sucede en las pesadillas, a pesar de que se sentía tan lejos de Pallando, consiguió aferrarse de la larga manga de su túnica y cayó de rodillas frente a él, llorando desconsoladamente.

\- Ayúdame, te lo suplico… ayúdame… perdóname…

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude o te perdone? – respondió con afecto, y Alatar levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su rostro bondadoso, que lo observaba desde su altura; y aquello sorpresivamente le hizo sentir tan pequeño y miserable…

Pallando lo aferró entonces con un firme abrazo y le hizo levantarse. Lo acogió en su regazo como si fuera un niño. Se sintió tan amparado que pronto las lágrimas de desesperación se transformaron en otras de dicha. ¡Tanto tiempo! Casi había olvidado su contacto, el poder que tenía sobre sí la cercanía con su entrañable compañero. Con los ojos cerrados, se dejó llevar por las oleadas de paz y bienestar sobrecogedor que sentía y que limpiaban todas las marcas dejadas por el fuego sobre su cuerpo desnudo. 

Pero para el instante en que entreabrió los ojos, el corazón saltó horrorizado en su pecho al notar que la túnica ya no era azul, sino dorada. Una que también conocía, pero que le impulsó a romper el contacto de inmediato, aunque fue sujetado con más fuerza y cercanía.

\- No te resistas. – dijo la hermosa voz elegante, y Alatar sintió con pavor como los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban al escucharlo hablar. - ¿Desde cuándo me tienes miedo? ¿No compartí contigo todo lo que soy? ¿Es así como me lo pagas? ¿Con semejantes muestras de desprecio? ¿Tanto que hoy he de usar trucos baratos para que vengas a mí? – se quejó con malicia. 

\- Dioses os lo suplico, sacadme de aquí, salvadme… - rezó – salvadme…

\- Mírame como una vez lo hiciste, Alatar, que yo sigo siendo el mismo, ese al que tus ojos contemplaron con admiración. – La criatura lo tomó de la barbilla con su mano blanca resplandeciente, con tanta suavidad como la caricia de un amante. Lentamente, y sin que el mago pudiera hacer algo al respecto, la elevó hasta que sus ojos lo miraron directamente.

Inmaculada, aquella era la figura más cercana a un Dios que hubiera visto en mucho, mucho tiempo. Sus cabellos plateados caían largos hasta la altura de su espalda baja, y brillaban como si fueran millones de delicados hilos de plata coronando su cabeza como manto. Sus ojos eran de oro fundido, irradiantes de magia, hipnotizantes… tan irresistibles. Los finos labios rosas esbozaban una sonrisa que añadía todavía más hermosura a aquel rostro inhumano, el más maravilloso que Alatar hubiera visto en toda su vida. Había una palpable corrupción en su insuperable belleza, pues no podía ser obra más que de poderes prohibidos y en demasía oscuros. 

\- Sauron… - murmuró, con los ojos pegados en su rostro en una mezcla mortal de horror y éxtasis. 

\- Déjame salvarte, querido mío. Encuentra el amparo en mis brazos, como lo encontraste antes ¿lo recuerdas?, antes de que decidieras abandonarme y creer en las palabras del mago mentiroso lleno de envidia que te seguía por todas partes. Tú perteneces aquí, a mi lado. Deja que te salve, no te resistas más. 

\- Eru, ayúdame, te lo suplico… - volvió a rezar, como si el hechizo se rompiera en periodos de tiempo reducidos a segundos, donde él volvía a reconocer el peligro ponzoñoso de aquella entidad envuelta en belleza onírica. 

\- Tan cerca, Alatar, ¡tan cerca! ¡Todo lo que una vez soñaste! ¿Por qué tienes miedo, amor mío? Deja de correr huyendo del fuego, más bien acoge ese que crece en tu interior, así nada podrá lastimarte jamás. Te he dado lo que siempre quisiste, recuérdalo. 

\- No quiero nada… - sollozó - ¡tú me engañaste! 

\- No te engañé, te di lo que querías, aún cuando nunca lo hubieras expresado en palabras. Jamás te obligué a tenerlo, tú lo aceptaste, ¡y por un tiempo fuiste tan feliz! – Sauron esbozó una expresión llena de tristeza que irresistiblemente afectó a Alatar y le hizo sentir de igual manera, aún cuando en el fondo sabía que no eran más que engaños y artimañas ejecutados por un gran maestro del arte. – Y yo fui feliz contigo también… ¿Qué más he de darte para que no me abandones? Te necesito, necesito que dejes de correr, que dejes de ser un cobarde. – Su expresión cambió en otra severa, opresora, que hizo que el mago se encogiera entre sus brazos – Deja de ser tan cobarde. Tú lo pediste. 

\- ¡NO! – gritó desesperado - ¡Me engañaste! ¡Yo no quería matar a nadie! ¡No quería formar parte de lo que sea que estés intentando hacer! 

 

\- Patético. – exclamó otra voz, monstruosa, gutural, que Alatar conocía íntimamente bien. Cuando apartó la mirada de Sauron, se encontró de repente, por arte de los sueños, en una caverna húmeda iluminada con luz plateada de la que no conseguía establecer su origen. Entonces vio con claridad al gigantesco dragón escarlata acostado sobre su vientre, observándole con expresión burlona y soberbia desde su imperiosa altura. – Míralo, encogido y asustado como una cucaracha acorralada. ¿Este es tu Istari del que estabas tan orgulloso, mi señor? 

\- Tienes suerte de que te haya conseguido un cuerpo tan bueno. Por mí te habría metido en un orco y asunto arreglado. – soltó Sauron con desdén. – Es tu deber el doblegar su espíritu, y hasta ahora no has hecho más que lloriquear impotente. – la criatura dorada atrajo al mago más cerca de su cuerpo y en su rostro reinó una expresión seductora capaz de domar al más impetuoso que posara los ojos en sus discos dorados. – Creo que has subestimado la naturaleza de nuestro mago. Quién ha estado haciendo las cosas mal eres tú. – exclamó dirigiéndose a Smaug – Le has estado tratando como a un simple depósito, como si hubiéramos escogido hombre o elfo al azar y tú tuvieras que arrebatarle todo lo que es por la fuerza. 

Alatar estaba bajo una especie de hechizo. No era capaz de mover un músculo, mucho menos de hablar. Sus desorbitados ojos celestes estaban fijos en la criatura dorada que lo sostenía en sus brazos como si se tratara de su amante. Pero Alatar lo conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse arrastrar a ciegas por aquella belleza y maneras tan sugestivas. Podía ver lo que había detrás de sus ojos, y jamás en sus largos años de existencia se había enfrentado a algo tan aterrador como eso que escondía la piel tersa de juventud imperecedera.

Entonces volvió su atención al mago y le acarició el rostro con la punta de sus dedos - Smaug es parte de ti y no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer para cambiarlo. O te dejas envolver por su presencia o deberás atenerte a mucho más sufrimiento del que ya has aguantado, tuyo y de quienes te rodean. Deja de ser tan egoísta. – le reprendió. - ¡Tú siendo un Istari tan poderoso recibiendo todo lo que Smaug puede ofrecer! ¡No tendrían rival capaz de hacerles frente! ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿No fue por esa razón por la que me buscaste y no por el contrario? Está en tu naturaleza, Alatar, pero no haces más que mentirte a ti mismo. ¿O es que necesitas que vuelva a tomar cartas en el asunto? – su tono cambió a otro lleno de congoja. – Yo mismo le ordené a Smaug que asesinara a Pallando aquella noche, pensé que sería suficiente para demostrarte que no hay nada que puedas hacer contra mí. ¿Quieres que vuelva a ordenarle algo parecido? – De repente las gráciles manos de las que había recibido solo caricias se prensaron alrededor de su muñeca y en la piel de su espalda como si fueran apretados grilletes con las uñas como espinas. Su voz se deformó en otra llena de odio y furia. - Nadie en esa compañía podrá contra Smaug cuando el momento llegue, y tú lo sabes muy bien, así como también sabes que ese viaje es completamente fútil. ¿Qué hay de la pequeña criaturilla que te sigue a todos lados como perro hambriento? Para la próxima vez que caigas inconsciente, me place que Smaug le preste más atención. Quiero que lo primero que veas cuando despiertes sea su cuerpo despedazado.

Alatar trató de apartarse de aquel tortuoso toque, de gritar, de defenderse, pero no podía mover un ápice de su cuerpo. Su mente se sacudía desesperada dentro de su cabeza, tratando de liberarse de su propia existencia física, pero era imposible. “Bilbo no.” Pensó cejado por la ira ante la fatal perspectiva.

Smaug soltó una risotada monstruosa. – El placer será mío, mi señor. Pero resulta que tengo una mejor idea. Claro que atenderé más al frágil hobbit cuando gane control sobre la consciencia de tu Istari, pero no será para matarlo, oh no. – El dragón movió su largo cuello hacia abajo, y sus ojos brillantes fueron lo único que abarcó el campo de visión del mago. – Le voy a quebrar el cuerpo y el espíritu de las maneras más viles capaces de ser figuradas. Estoy seguro de que le placerá más a nuestro señor que lo primero que veas cuando regreses a la consciencia sea lo que tus manos le hicieron al pobre mediano que tanto te importa, retorciéndose de horror al mirarte desde una esquina distante, desangrado, soportando dolores y tormentos más allá de lo que su pequeña existencia es capaz de siquiera concebir. ¿Qué será de tu Istari, mi señor, cuando vea esos ojos que hasta ahora han sido tan generosos, deformados en un puro sentimiento de terror demencial? 

Sauron, evidentemente excitado por la idea, clavó más sus ahora garras negras en la carne del mago y Alatar sintió que le quemaban, como si fueran de hierro ardiente. De repente el cuerpo entero que lo tenía sujeto ardía, y la tortura inicial volvió a emerger, pero esta vez no tenía donde correr ni refugiarse. El fuego lo envolvió inclemente desde sus entrañas y desde afuera, en una agonía perdurable mientras escuchaba las viles carcajadas de las dos entidades oscuras. 

 

*

 

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – Exclamó Elladan seguido de cerca por su hermano mientras entraban a la habitación atropelladamente. Gandalf y Trancos sujetaban el cuerpo de Alatar tratando de mantenerlo dominado mientras este se sacudía violentamente, con los ojos desorbitados, entre gritos desgarradores y palabras ininteligibles. 

\- ¡Ayúdennos! – ordenó el mago gris; los gemelos se apresuraron a prestar asistencia ante la mirada aterrada de Bilbo, que sabiendo que solo estorbaría, se había apartado del camino limitándose a observar.

\- Todo pasó de repente, - les informó Trancos haciéndose escuchar sobre los gritos y apartando el rostro justo a tiempo antes de que el puño de Alatar le golpeara. – empezó a sacudirse mientras yo revisaba las escamas. Parece estar sufriendo de pesadillas, aunque debemos suponer hay mucho más detrás de eso. 

\- ¿No puedes hacer algo? – preguntó Elrohir a Gandalf mientras le sostenían de las piernas.

\- Lo intentaré, pero necesito que lo mantengan abajo. 

Los tres hombres hicieron lo que pudieron sobre el cuerpo del mago azul mientras Gandalf le tocó la frente sudorosa con la palma de su mano derecha. Sus murmullos profundos llegaron como tranquilas pero decididas oleadas que inundaron la habitación, luchando contra la violencia de los aullidos que entonces se hicieron más claros cuando soltó - ¡Lo haré! ¡Lo haré!... – con la voz rota. Los gemelos miraron a Trancos asombrados.

\- Ha estado diciendo lo mismo desde que comenzara el ataque. Son las únicas palabras comprensibles. – dijo con angustia. 

Gandalf estuvo inmerso en el hechizo hasta que sus ojos se abrieron como platos. – Está aquí… de alguna manera… pero eso es imposible… - resopló atónito. No obstante, antes de que pudiera explicarse mejor, Alatar calló de súbito, y su rostro volvió a estar en blanco, como si estuviera muerto. 

Todos se volvieron entonces hacia Gandalf, que se había sentado exhausto en el banco que ocupara Trancos, con la mano en la frente de Alatar pero esta vez en una posición más afectiva. La congoja que le apremiaba era evidente. 

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Trancos impaciente. 

Gandalf arropó a Alatar con la manta y se dirigió a Bilbo – Necesitamos agua fresca y paños limpios.

Bilbo tardó unos segundos en salir de la confusión, pero se apresuró a atender la orden con torpeza sin ser capaz de pensarlo demasiado. Cuando el hobbit se hubo marchado, el mago gris volvió a hablar.

\- Sentí al nicromante junto a la presencia de Smaug. Dentro de Alatar. 

Los tres montaraces lo miraron sobrecogidos. – Pero eso no es posible… - susurró Trancos – Ni siquiera Alatar sería capaz de soportar semejante presión. Le habríamos perdido hace mucho de ser así. 

\- Lo sé, pero estoy seguro de lo que sentí. Aunque me obligo a pensar de que quizás haya sido momentáneo... cosa que tampoco nos brinda una perspectiva muy esperanzadora, desde luego. 

\- Eso quiere decir que el brazo del nigromante es más largo de lo que pensábamos. – añadió Elladan.

\- Pero hemos hecho expediciones en Dol Guldur varias veces en las últimas décadas y no hemos sentido nada fuera de lo normal. – dijo Elrohir - Si sigue escondido ahí y ha conseguido comunicarse con Alatar desde semejante distancia significa que no es tan débil como sospechamos. Pero ¿cómo ha conseguido pasar desapercibido incluso para los centinelas de Thranduil, quienes merodean el sitio más frecuentemente que nosotros? 

Gandalf lanzó un suspiro angustiado. – Todo es tan extraño. Si fuera así, no creo que el Señor Oscuro haya regresado con el mismo poder de antaño. Alatar y él deben de tener una conexión muy poderosa y especial, de lo contrario habría dejado su escondite hace mucho tiempo, a sabiendas de que es completamente vulnerable al permanecer ahí con el peligro de ser descubierto. Me atengo a la idea de que no es más que una presencia sin forma, incapaz de hacer más daño del que ya ha hecho, pero definitivamente con una cercanía especial a nuestro amigo, me temo. 

\- Me parece prudente advertir de esto a mi padre y el Concilio cuanto antes, también a Thranduil, pues sus dominios son los más cercanos a la fortaleza. – continuó Elrohir.

\- Yo mismo iré a Dol Guldur para echar un vistazo, pero a ustedes los necesito aquí, con Alatar y Bilbo. Elrond ya se enterará cuando lleguen todos a Rivendell. Del Concilio nos encargaremos después, Saruman no está nada de acuerdo con lo que intentamos hacer aquí. Él es uno de los que quieren a Alatar muerto, por si el hecho de que lo exilió de la Orden sin siquiera parlamentarlo con nosotros no les parece evidencia suficiente. Solo nos complicará las cosas. No sé hasta qué punto permanecerá al margen, pero esperemos que nos dé tiempo suficiente para llegar con Elrond. 

\- Siento que caminamos a tientas. – confesó Trancos con pesar. – Ni siquiera sabemos si Lord Elrond podrá hacer algo por él. Alatar todavía no nos ha confiado la historia de lo que pasó en esos veinte años que estuvo desaparecido… hay demasiado que se nos escapa de las manos y evidentemente el tiempo se acaba.

\- Ya había pensado sobre el silencio de Alatar, y creo que esa tarea podemos confiársela a Bilbo. – respondió Gandalf. – Pero deben ser en demasía cuidadosos en lo que respecta a su seguridad. No me cabe ninguna duda de que Alatar nunca le haría daño, pero Smaug es otro asunto. El trabajo de Bilbo termina en Rivendell, pero si ocurre algún problema en el proceso, no duden en enviarle de vuelta a la Comarca sin importar sus objeciones. El momento indicado para hacerlo lo dejaré al juicio de ustedes. 

\- ¿Cuándo partirás? – quiso saber Elladan.

\- Mañana mismo. Trataré de regresar antes, pero quizás sea mejor que dejemos acordado que nos veremos en Rivendell, si los dioses así lo quieren. 

Justo en ese momento, Bilbo entró en la habitación con los menesteres requeridos y alcanzó a escuchar parte de lo que Gandalf decía.

\- ¿Es que te marchas? – preguntó con angustia.

\- Sí, mi buen amigo. – respondió con afecto. – Pero no temas, que te dejo en las mejores manos.

A Bilbo no le gustó nada la noticia. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable sin Gandalf cerca, pero ¿qué opción tenía? Había estado de acuerdo en ser parte de la compañía, y si el mago iba a marcharse es porque tendría sus razones. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar ser embargado por el miedo ante lo que les esperaba cuando retomaran la marcha; no conocía a los montaraces del todo, y no sabía de qué forma podrían lidiar con lo que le pasara a Alatar mientras avanzaran.

\- Sé que este cambio de planes te desconcierta. – continuó Gandalf con delicadeza – pero confía en mí y en tus tres compañeros de viaje. Parte de nuestras prioridades es mantenerte a salvo, así que harás bien en seguir mi consejo y atenerte a las decisiones que ellos tomen a partir de aquí, por si las cosas se ponen complicadas. No quiero actitudes testarudas de tu parte. – le advirtió. 

\- No las habrán. – le aseguró, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia Alatar que yacía inconsciente sobre la cama y no estuvo seguro de sus propias palabras. 

\- Ahora les haría bien descansar. El sol saldrá en tan solo tres horas, yo lo vigilaré hasta entonces. 

El tono del mago dejó bastante claro que no quería discusiones, así que todos se retiraron a las camas para tratar en vano de conciliar el sueño. Al menos yacer en un lecho cómodo relajaría un poco la tensión en sus cuerpos. 

Gandalf escurrió el paño y lo pasó por la frente de Alatar. Pensó en lo que había dicho Trancos sobre su renuencia a la hora de contar lo que había vivido en esos veinte años de ausencia. ¿Qué podría ser peor que lo que ya sabían y les había confiado? Sintió pena por él como la sentiría por un hermano, mientras su determinación se inflamaba con más fuerza en su interior.


	9. Fuera de balance

El calor de la media mañana lo arrastró incómodamente a la consciencia obligándole a salir cuanto antes del lecho caliente y húmedo de sudor. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que necesitaba un baño, antes de reparar consternado de que se había quedado dormido y nadie tuvo el buen corazón de despertarlo. Se sintió un poco dolido al pensar que seguramente Gandalf ya se habría marchado sin despedirse de él. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose con las camas vacías excepto, por supuesto, la del mago azul, quien continuaba ahí más fresco de lo que Bilbo había estado, desnudo y con paños húmedos en la frente, en el pecho y sobre el vientre, tanto para su comodidad ante el calor del verano como para respetar su decencia.

Se desperezó y buscó en su maleta el fardo con ropa limpia para asearse. Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo los demás notando el silencio que reinaba en la casa. Se dispuso a salir cuando escuchó el sonido de la cama al agitarse levemente…

\- ¿Bilbo? – murmuró, y este se detuvo de súbito, volteándose y encontrando a Alatar con los ojos abiertos. Se acercó casi corriendo, tomando asiento en el banco que habían usado para cuidar de él.

\- ¡¿Alatar?! – dijo con júbilo mirando directamente sus brillantes ojos de reptil. El mago asintió, consiguiendo que sus temores se disiparan. – Debo avisarles a los demás. – exclamó excitado - ¿Has logrado ver a Gandalf antes de que se marchara?

\- No. Preferí evitarlo. – respondió y Bilbo notó que aún se sentía agobiado. – No le digas a nadie aún. Quiero hablar contigo.

Su tono le preocupó, pero aguardó con paciencia en lo que el mago reunía las fuerzas que necesitaba para empezar. – Ya no estaré aquí por mucho. – Soltó con zozobra – Tú debes regresar a la Comarca cuanto antes. 

Bilbo se tomó unos segundos en contestar. – No entiendo… 

\- Ya no puedo seguir. – Murmuró con desesperanza.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Tan solo ayer estabas determinado a continuar! Ahora que despiertas estás lúcido, ¿no es algo bueno?

Su rostro angustiado miró hacia el techo unos instantes, luego levantó con dificultad la mano izquierda, la que solía estar sana, pero que ahora aunque no deformada como la derecha, presentaba los primeros rastros de escamas en crecimiento. Bilbo entendió que lo invitaba a hacer contacto y aceptó de inmediato.

\- He sido egoísta. – comenzó, sin atreverse a mirarlo. – Aún hay muchas cosas que no te he contado… cosas que he hecho por las que no merezco perdón. A pesar de eso he tenido la cobardía de esconderme tras quienes por alguna razón que todavía se me escapa desean ayudarme, pero yo no puedo más.

\- Sé que te sientes afectado por lo que pasó ayer… - comenzó a decir, pero el mago sacudió la cabeza y apretó su mano contra la suya. – Ya no puedo seguir. – repitió – Necesito que me prometas algo…

Bilbo se limitó a mirarlo confundido. 

\- Regresa a la Comarca, hoy mismo… deja que los montaraces se encarguen de mí.

\- ¿Por qué? Aún no hemos hecho ni la mitad del camino, Gandalf dijo que- 

\- ¡Basta! – su mano le sujetó con fuerza y aunque la reacción de Bilbo fue tratar de soltarse, Alatar no suavizó el toque. – Esto no es un juego. – le advirtió apretando los dientes con enfado – Y dista mucho de ser la clase de aventura que tienes en mente. Tu presencia me asfixia. No dejo de pensar en lo que pueda ser de ti por mi culpa, sabes que no me lo perdonaría... Que estés aquí empeora las cosas, sin importar lo que sea que Gandalf piense y te haya dicho al respecto. Vete a casa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

\- Suéltame… - le pidió nervioso tratando de liberar su adolorida mano. El repentino arrebato de furia le asustó, pero no tuvo donde retroceder. – No soy un niño. – respondió con cierto aire desafiante, retorciendo la mano en vano para soltarse. – Deja de tratarme como si fuera un necio incapaz de visualizar las consecuencias de mis propias decisiones. Yo quiero estar aquí, quiero llegar a Rivendell. 

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Bilbo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Alatar se sentó de súbito al borde de la cama y le atrajo con violencia entre sus piernas. Sus manos se habían enroscado en el cuello de la camisa del hobbit con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos mientras lo sujetaba casi al punto de cortarle la respiración. Sus rostros estuvieron a unos palmos de tocarse, jadeantes, uno a razón del miedo y la falta de aire, y el otro preso por una ira repentina.

\- Alatar… - murmuró atónito con la voz ahogada, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados.

\- Vete, te lo suplico… _Él_ está aquí, no sé cuándo podré volver… no me tortures, tan solo haz lo que te digo… ¡HAZLO! 

Notó que su reacción no encajaba del todo con sus palabras. Sonaba viciado de angustia, con el miedo invadiendo sus ojos rasgados, y su voz quebrándose ligeramente mientras hablaba; aún así su cuerpo actuaba violento, como si su dueño estuviera cegado por una furia imposible de controlar. 

\- Me lastimas… - jadeó. Quiso decir más pero las manos de Alatar apretaban el cuello de su camisa con demasiada presión, a unos pocos pasos de comenzar a estrangularlo. 

\- Vete… por favor… - gruñó – promételo, por todo aquello que te sea querido, ¡prométeme que volverás hoy mismo!

Bilbo trató de empujarlo hacia atrás pero no consiguió moverlo ni un centímetro. Las manos de Alatar se cerraron más y sintió que se ahogaba. - ¡Suéltame! – De repente se encontró luchando desesperado contra el mago, pero sus escazas fuerzas le sirvieron nada de ayuda. Alatar lo soltó, pero en seguida le sujetó las muñecas y las alzó sobre su cabeza, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera sobre el suyo en un ángulo incómodo que le hacía más vulnerable. Aunque brutalmente aterrado, Bilbo reconoció el martirio en la expresión de Alatar, como si fuera en absoluto incapaz de controlar sus propias acciones. – ¡Me estás haciendo daño! – chilló retorciéndose, pero el mago era demasiado fuerte para él. - ¡ME HACES DAÑO! – gritó - ¡SUÉLTAME! 

\- ¡¿Bilbo?! – Trancos irrumpió de inmediato casi corriendo, con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada. Bilbo sintió como Alatar dejó de apretar sus muñecas como si la repentina compañía hubiera acabado con el extraño trance en el que estaba inmerso. El mago se quedó unos instantes en silencio con la cabeza baja y Trancos no pudo ver más que la cortina de cabello negro que escondía su rostro. – Aléjate de él. – ordenó, y esta vez el mediano no tuvo problemas para liberarse y retroceder. El cuerpo de Alatar pareció relajarse por completo mientras Trancos lo estudiaba desde una distancia relativamente segura. 

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a Bilbo y este asintió sobándose las muñecas enrojecidas. Trancos le hizo una señal para que se escudara detrás de él. - ¿Quién eres? – inquirió entonces sin reparos, separando ligeramente la guarnición de la espada del cinto. - ¡Habla!

El mago soltó un profundo suspiro y levantó la cabeza. Su rostro estaba limpio, sin ningún rastro de la furia que se encontraba ahí segundos antes. Bilbo sintió desconfianza, aún cuando se mostraba más sereno. 

\- Te ruego que me perdones, Bilbo. – exclamó con una expresión avergonzada demasiado perfecta y cubriéndose la entrepierna con uno de los trapos que se había resbalado de su cuerpo. – No me encuentro del todo bien, me siento abrumado y cansado… sólo quiero que sepas que no estaba en mí hacerte daño, más bien la preocupación que siento por tu seguridad me encendió los ánimos, espero puedas comprender las inquietudes que me apremian.

Trancos no permitió que Bilbo contestara. - ¿Estás lúcido? – preguntó sin preocuparse en esconder su desconfianza mientras permanecía en guardia. 

\- Lo estoy, Elessar. – respondió con una mueca de sonrisa contrariada. – Mi corazón se alegra mucho de verte, amigo mío, aún en estas circunstancias. 

Aquello pareció suavizar un poco al montaraz, aunque Bilbo notó que las dudas no habían desaparecido. –Si no te ofende que te lo diga, me siento un poco inquieto por lo que veo en ti, y no me refiero a tu apariencia. – dijo reservado. – Preferiría mantenerte vigilado por ahora, si mi amigo Alatar perdona mi desconfianza, pero desde ahora hemos de actuar con cautela. Demuéstrame que estás lúcido y sigues siendo ese que conozco.

Alatar pareció de acuerdo con la idea. Hizo una leve reverencia con la mano en el pecho. – Haz lo que creas conveniente. 

Trancos silbó ligeramente. – Elrohir te acompañará por ahora en lo que desees hacer, permanecer en cama, tomar un baño, alimentarte, cualquier cosa menos salir de aquí. Esta noche discutiremos si es conveniente continuar con el viaje mañana mismo. 

El elfo apareció de inmediato y compartió una rápida mirada con Trancos que pareció ser suficiente para transmitirle a grandes rasgos la situación.

\- Diría que me alegro de volver a verte, - dijo Alatar – pero me parece que este no es un buen momento.

Elrohir se limitó a lanzarle una sonrisa incómoda. Por primera vez, Bilbo sintió un poco de pena por Alatar que se enfrentaba a aquel recibimiento tan frío. Se preguntó si era necesario, considerando que sus propias dudas estaban comenzando a bacilar de alguna manera. 

\- Ven conmigo. – le dijo Trancos, y Bilbo no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo hacia afuera de la estancia, no sin antes voltearse hacia Alatar y encontrarse directamente con sus extraños ojos escarlatas que lo observaban fijos… sus pálidos labios se deslizaron ligeramente en una sonrisa casi imperceptible pero que al mediano no le transmitió ningún sentimiento afectivo. “Algo ha cambiado.” – reconoció con zozobra mientras caminaba con Trancos hacia la sala de estar. 

El hombre le sirvió un vaso con jugo de naranja y se sentaron a la mesa. Bilbo lo observó en esos segundos de silencio que pasaron y le pareció en demasía fatigado mientras se limitaba a mirar hacia la ventana brevemente perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Recordó el nombre con el que Alatar se había referido a él y pensó que encajaba mucho mejor con su porte, aunque ya había decidido hacer caso omiso al asunto y llamarlo por el que había sido presentado; sin duda Trancos tendría sus razones para preferir esa identidad. 

\- Creo que no necesito decirte lo que pienso sobre él. – comenzó Trancos tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa de madera. – Debes permanecer alerta. – le advirtió – No creas que estás más a salvo que el resto de nosotros sólo por tu amistad con Alatar. Bien pudo haberte matado sin mucho esfuerzo esta vez.

“Pero no lo hizo.” – pensó Bilbo, aunque guardó silencio.

\- Quiero saber lo que te dijo. Detalles. 

\- Fue muy confuso, para ser honesto. Quiere que me vaya a casa, que regrese a la Comarca _mientras aún puedo hacerlo_. Dijo que ya no podía seguir mucho más, que _Él_ estaba aquí y que no sabía cuándo conseguiría volver. Sus acciones eran violentas más no sus palabras… si eso es siquiera posible. Pero no encuentro maneras apropiadas de explicar lo que percibí de él… fue muy extraño.

Trancos guardó silencio un momento y exclamó – Jamás había visto a Smaug actuar así. Lo que vi hace un momento… simplemente no logré reconocer a ninguno de los dos… o quizás ambos estuvieran manifestando sus temperamentos duales al mismo tiempo. Es un terreno desconocido para mí y no estoy seguro de lo que deberíamos hacer. – Reconoció angustiado – Smaug es en demasía astuto, no debemos bajo ningún motivo subestimar lo que vimos. Alatar ha cambiado y esta certeza hará más complicada nuestra misión. 

\- ¿Crees que tratará de huir?

\- Debemos creerlo así. Es menester averiguar sus pretensiones… y necesitaré tu ayuda al respecto. Alatar y yo somos buenos amigos, pero Smaug es otro asunto y si ahora él se ha convertido en lo que sospechamos yo no podré hacer mucho. Necesito información, Bilbo, sé mis ojos y oídos cuando hables con él. 

\- Lo haré. – respondió decidido. 

\- Sé que no hace falta que te diga que comenzará a comportarse de forma errática, así que te ruego que te mantengas siempre alerta. Es extremadamente peligroso. Y a razón de nuestra situación, tengo que obligarme a pensar en lo peor, así que quiero que te quede claro que si llegara a librarse una batalla no pierdas el tiempo tratando de ayudar y huye a la menor oportunidad que se presente. No vayas a la Comarca, pues ahí podrá encontrarte fácilmente.

\- ¿Pero a donde he de ir? No conozco ningún otro lugar excepto Bree. 

Trancos le tendió un pequeño mapa. – Confío en los dioses de que seas capaz de leerlos. 

\- Puedo hacerlo, creo. – respondió desdoblándolo y encontrándose con un entramado de caminos y señales bellamente ilustrado. Tal vez Bilbo Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado no fuera muy dado a las aventuras, pero le encantaba escuchar sobre ellas, así como también rodearse de toda clase de materiales referentes a historia y geografía; una manera especialmente segura de estimular su imaginación y aficiones. 

\- Aquí es donde quiero que te dirijas. – El dedo de Trancos tocó una pequeña región al extremo oeste del mapa en la que Bilbo leyó _Rivendell_. –Si la batalla es inevitable, con un poco de suerte de nuestro lado la enfrentaremos a un par de días de distancia de nuestro destino, recorrido que espero puedas hacer solo.

Bilbo se sintió aterrado por la perspectiva, pero decidió guardar silencio y apartar la idea de su cabeza. Si tenía que hacerlo lo haría, pero prefería no pensar en ello por el momento. 

\- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? – preguntó.

\- Descansar. – Trancos le obsequió una sonrisa. El rostro del hombre se embellecía de sobremanera cuando esbozaba aquellos gestos que lo iluminaban, pero que Bilbo había visto tan pocas veces. A pesar de su corta edad, Trancos parecía llevar una vida complicada y su aspecto no era inmune a ello. – Los gemelos podrán ocuparse de… _Alatar_ por ahora mientras no cause problemas. El viaje que nos depara es arduo, aprovecha mientras puedas. 

Sin esperar respuesta, Trancos se levantó y volvió hacia la habitación. Bilbo se quedó donde estaba, sintiéndose repentinamente harto de descansar, pero obligándose a atender las órdenes de Trancos y tragarse sus casi insoportables ganas seguirlo.

*

No vio rastros de Bombadil ni Baya de Oro en todo el día; Elladan dijo que ambos habían salido a dar un paseo a primera hora de la mañana, por lo que la casa permanecía mortalmente silenciosa y aburrida. No había tardado en encontrar algo que hacer no obstante, como barrer, limpiar el desastre de la noche anterior, ocuparse de su propia ropa sucia, y hacer el almuerzo para todos. Solo Trancos y Elrohir se unieron a Bilbo para comer, Elladan se ocupó de vigilar a Alatar en la habitación que ahora parecía haberse convertido en prisión, donde el mago permanecía sumiso y atendiendo todas las órdenes de los montaraces sin causar ningún problema. Aún así nadie parecía estar en absoluto convencido de que estuviera completamente consciente y continuaban tratándole con reserva. Bilbo también pensaba lo mismo, razón por la que había evitado acercarse a él en todo el día. 

Llegada la noche y con el fin de discutir el siguiente paso, todos compartieron la cena junto a Bombadil y Baya en la mesa. Trancos le había dicho a Bilbo que ambos eran viejos amigo de Alatar tanto como lo eran de Gandalf, pero la razón por la que le habían tratado como un desconocido era porque había estado bajo el dominio del dragón todo el tiempo, y ahora cuando el mago se unió a la cena ninguno de los dos pareció reconocerlo tampoco, lo que terminó por afirmar las sospechas de todos. Aún así, Bilbo no conseguía percibir del todo la presencia de Smaug, el mago seguía mostrándose sereno, civilizado, completamente a merced de la compañía, sin ser presa de esa vehemencia impredecible y peligrosa tan característica del dragón. 

Mientras la cena se desarrollaba, Bilbo mantenía la mirada fija en el plato de legumbres con tocino y puré de patatas, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras jugueteaba con el tenedor, cuando de pronto escuchó el resoplido de asombro de Bombadil.

\- ¡Por mis barbas! ¡Alatar! ¡Viejo amigo! – el hombrecillo se levantó con dificultad de la silla, y se acercó para abrazar con afecto al sorprendido mago que le devolvió el gesto en seguida aunque con inseguridad. - ¡Casi había perdido las esperanzas de verte esta vez! Pero aquí estás, tan de repente. Estoy feliz de que lo hayas conseguido. 

Todos se intercambiaron miradas atónitas, mientras Bombadil volvía a sentarse sin más junto a su esposa y Alatar bajaba la mirada a sus manos que reposaban sobre sus rodillas. Bilbo reconoció ese dejo tan característico de angustia en sus ojos y supo que había vuelto. Entonces Baya habló, y su expresión reveló que, a pesar de la renuencia de los dos por inmiscuirse en el asunto que apremiaba a sus invitados, estaban completamente conscientes de la situación. – Bienvenido, mi buen mago. Fue un viaje arduo. 

Alatar la miró y Bilbo pudo notar un guiño de miedo que se asomó por su mirada de reptil. 

\- ¿Eres tú? – preguntó Trancos incrédulo.

\- Eso creo. – respondió cohibido, como si tuviera miedo de dar una respuesta equivocada.

\- ¿Qué fue de ti hace un momento? ¿Recuerdas todo desde que despertaste?

\- También era yo. He estado con ustedes todo el tiempo. – dijo igual de confundido que el resto. 

\- ¿Pero por qué…? – la pregunta de Elladan quedó en el aire, pero todos comprendieron que se refería al repentino reconocimiento de Bombadil. 

\- No lo sé. – respondió angustiado – Me he sentido extraño, como si estuviera de alguna forma desasociado de la realidad, aún cuando creo estar consciente… es como estar soñando con los ojos abiertos… - se cubrió el rostro con las manos – Tengo esa clara certeza de que he estado lúcido todo este tiempo… pero aún así recuerdo momentos en los que yo creía que me quedaba absorto en mis pensamientos, pero entonces de repente me encontraba escuchando la respuesta de Elrohir o Elladan a palabras que yo no recordaba haber dicho… - soltó un resoplido – Son como olas de un mar invisible que me arrastran lentamente hacia el fondo y yo no encuentro un asidero firme del que sostenerme… 

Bilbo sintió la poderosa necesidad de consolarlo, pero por supuesto, se contuvo. Las cosas se habían retorcido tan repentinamente que nadie tenía idea de lo que pasaba. El ciclo nunca había sido tan intenso.

\- Necesitamos acordar esto de una vez. – dijo Trancos – No hay tiempo que perder y no tiene caso que nos sigamos demorando, pues solo conseguiríamos que Alatar se ponga peor cuando aún tenemos mucho camino por recorrer. Considero extremadamente urgente que partamos mañana mismo. 

Todos miraron a Alatar como buscando una señal que les ayudara a tomar la decisión definitiva, pero le encontraron presa de la desolación, cubriéndose el rostro con las enormes pezuñas escarlatas que tenía por mano derecha. Por primera vez desde que comenzaran el viaje, Bilbo sintió la presión mortal de lo impredecible del asunto. Alatar parecía pender al borde del abismo, y cuando finalmente cediera, no había absolutamente nada que ellos pudieran hacer para evitarlo. La posibilidad de una batalla inminente parecía más real que nunca, y temió por todos los que conformaban aquella pequeña compañía, incluyendo él mismo. 

\- Por favor, déjenme ir. – murmuró aún con el rostro oculto. – No hay manera de que puedan detener esto, y yo no seré capaz de cargar con el peso de sus muertes… si el ciclo por sí solo no termina de enloquecerme, eso definitivamente lo hará. 

\- Fuera de cuestión. – exclamó Trancos con firmeza. 

\- No entiendes. – Alatar levantó la mirada y el estómago de Bilbo se retorció de lástima al ver sus ojos plagados de lágrimas. – No aguanto más, no hay manera de que llegue a Rivendell siendo yo mismo, es demasiado tarde.

Trancos se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la ventana que daba al río, mirando a través del cristal el paisaje nocturno pincelado por los rayos plateados de la luna. – Todas las posibilidades ya han sido barajadas por Lord Elrond. El propósito de este viaje es acabar con Smaug… sobrevivas tú o no. 

Sus palabras golpearon el pecho de Bilbo.

\- Lord Elrond ya sospechaba que el ciclo comenzaba a salirse de control y hacerse más intenso. El acuerdo con Gandalf fue que te llevaríamos a Rivendell para averiguar el tipo de magia que había en tu interior y estudiar la manera de liberarte de ella, sin embargo, nos advirtió que si las cosas se complicaban, entonces el objetivo principal sería matar al dragón, aún a expensas de tu propia vida. Así que vamos a llevarte cueste lo que cueste, y si estás tan lúcido como aparentas, entenderás la importancia de esta misión.

\- Rivendell es tu única salida. – concordó Elladan – Por el bien de todas las almas inocentes que estarían en peligro si no logramos detener a Smaug.

Bilbo no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado. Aquello no era lo que Gandalf le había dicho. La forma tan decidida y fría con que los montaraces hablaron sobre la muerte del que consideraban un viejo amigo lo consternó y le hizo moverse incómodo sobre su asiento. No obstante calló, claro que él no tenía voz ni voto en aquel asunto, así que solo se limitó a rezarle a los dioses porque las cosas se dieran diferentes. Por otro lado, Alatar se mostró más de acuerdo con ese plan que con el original. Bilbo recordó las veces que le había contado que cuando presa de la desesperación había atentado contra su propia vida, y supo que la perspectiva de muerte no le asustaba en absoluto. 

Acordaron partir al siguiente día antes del amanecer, por lo que luego de preparar el equipaje, enviaron a Bilbo a dormir mientras los montaraces se turnaban para vigilar al mago. Aún con la posibilidad de dormir toda la noche, Bilbo fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño. 

***

Cómo Gandalf le había advertido, Tom y Baya no les acompañaron, más bien se limitaron a darles provisiones y desearles buena suerte. Bilbo continuaba lamentando no contar con su ayuda; sospechaba que Smaug se había mostrado más dócil a razón de su presencia. 

Trancos abría la marcha, Alatar caminaba detrás de él con las riendas de su caballo anudadas a las suyas para evitar que intentara escapar, mientras Bilbo iba con los gemelos en la retaguardia. De vez en cuando Elladan se adelantaba para asegurarse de que no cayeran en una emboscada, pero ese día y los siguientes que pasaron se desarrollaron con tranquilidad, tanto de parte del mago como por la ausencia de los posibles acechadores. Al caer la noche del octavo día de marcha lejos de la Cima de los Vientos, la compañía acampó entre los árboles lo mayormente lejos posible del camino, absteniéndose a encender una fogata.

\- Estamos a tan solo cuatro días de distancia. – Anunció Trancos mientras cenaban. – Si es que conseguimos mantener la marcha. – Al escuchar el resoplido frustrado de Bilbo como respuesta, el montaraz soltó una pequeña risilla – Lo has hecho muy bien, - le dijo - el tormento terminará pronto, lo prometo. 

Si no fuera porque avanzaban a caballo, Bilbo no habría conseguido soportar el viaje; aún incluso el hecho de montar le resultaba terriblemente doloroso. Sus glúteos habían comenzado a pelarse y padecer de llagas dolorosas a pesar de que Elrohir siempre trataba de ser cuidadoso con el trote del caballo para no hacerle más daño sin arriesgarse a demorar demasiado la marcha, y sin embargo Bilbo sabía que se habían atrasado varios días por su culpa, porque no era capaz de aguantar tantas horas seguidas de viaje, a pesar de que los montaraces habían tenido el tacto suficiente como para no quejarse abiertamente sobre ello. 

Alatar había permanecido relativamente consciente, aunque siempre rodeado de aquella misma aura extraña e irreconocible que hubieran presenciado en la casa de Bombadil por primera vez. Se había mantenido alejado de Bilbo la mayor parte del tiempo y hacía poco esfuerzo por hablar con él, aún cuando este lo había intentado en repetidas ocasiones, no solo por cumplir con la tarea que Trancos le había impuesto, sino porque realmente lo echaba de menos; y aún así, la reserva y el aislamiento continuaron, con Alatar limitándose a cabalgar en silencio, respondiendo sólo cuando se le hablaba, sin ninguna clase de rodeos. Aquella misma noche luego de la escasa cena, Trancos se echó a dormir dejando la primera guardia a Elrohir, que luego sustituiría Elladan y finalmente él mismo. No obstante, ambos hermanos se perdieron juntos en los alrededores, cómo solían hacer todas las noches. Bilbo se tendió bajo las mantas dispuesto a tratar de dormir, aunque hacerlo en el suelo no significaba en absoluto un alivio para sus músculos adoloridos, pero ante eso no podía hacer mucho. 

***

A media noche se despertó incapaz de soportar la sensación tensa de su vejiga que rogaba por evacuación. Se levantó guiado por la brillante luz de la luna llena y buscó un lugar privado para dedicarse a lo suyo. Entre el silencio de la noche junto con el de su propia mente aún adormecida, escuchó unas suaves risillas y cuchicheos cerca de ahí que no supo entender, pero las voces sí las reconoció. Tan sigiloso como solo podía ser un hobbit, se deslizó entre los árboles y la maleza siguiendo las leves voces hermosas que se hablaban la una a la otra. La luz de la luna le ayudó a divisarlos a unos pasos lejos de su posición… y lo que vio le congeló el aliento.

Sentado sobre una roca, Elladan sostenía sobre sus piernas a Elrohir con las manos entre su cintura, mientras este le recorría el rostro y el pecho en suaves caricias, ambos susurrándose palabras en élfico que de nuevo, como hubiera sucedido en la casa de Bombadil con el poema que cantaron juntos, Bilbo no necesitó entenderlas para reconocer que estaban embriagadas de romance. Su mirada hipnotizada los observó desde su escondite, admirando como el manto plateado de la luna centellaba sobre las pieles desnudas de los dos elfos, que se acariciaban los cuerpos soltando dulces sonidos a la fresca brisa nocturna. 

Aunque había reparado hacía tiempo que los hermanos eran especialmente unidos, jamás pensó que su relación discurría de aquella manera, pues de donde él venía los hermanos no compartían nada más allá del amor familiar que los unía por lazos de sangre; de hecho, era la primera vez en su vida que presenciaba algo parecido y su mente sopesaba la posibilidad; sin embargo, su fascinación por la escena no era solo a razón de la inmensa impresión que le había causado, sino también por la ferviente atmósfera tan sublime que los rodeaba; verlos como estaban, compartiendo tan íntimamente el calor de sus cuerpos y profesándose aquellas palabras de amor le imposibilitó siquiera sentir contrariedad con la situación que en cualquier otra circunstancia sin lugar a dudas le habría parecido de mal gusto, pues en ese momento su visión los transformó en amantes antes que en hermanos. 

De repente se sintió culpable por su condición de espía, no tenía ningún asunto que atender ahí, eso lo sabía muy bien y por los dioses que quiso marcharse, pero su visión se quedó fija donde estaba igual que sus pies. Elrohir comenzó a moverse rítmicamente sobre la entrepierna de su hermano, mientras Elladan le recorría el pecho entre besos y sus brazos lo rodeaban por la espalda sosteniéndolo con firmeza. Los gemidos de placer se hicieron claros y se elevaron en tono con las embestidas cada vez más profundas… entonces escuchó un leve sonido a sus espaldas y el corazón le dio un vuelco. 

Su reacción fue girar sobre sus talones y alejarse de ahí, decidido a ignorar que Alatar se había acercado tan sigilosamente como él. Caminó unos diez pasos, entonces sintió como su mano se cerraba firmemente sobre su hombro y le obligaba a voltearse. La luz de la luna era escasa, pero fue suficiente como para que consiguiera vislumbrar levemente los rasgos del mago. Supo que sonreía. 

\- Te vi espiando. – Su maliciosa voz sonó más profunda de lo normal. - ¿Sorprendido?

\- Yo no… no estaba… - tartamudeó, sintiendo la cabeza y el corazón a punto de explotar. 

\- Elladan y Elrohir son amantes, como estoy seguro que ya lo has deducido. – continuó soltando una risa ligera – Lo han sido desde que Alatar los conoce, de eso hace unos 230 años aproximadamente, si no es que más. 

Bilbo sintió ese característico vacío en el estómago producto de la oleada de miedo que le cayó encima ahogando casi por completo la vergüenza de ser descubierto. Aquel que hablaba era Smaug y lo estaba reconociendo abiertamente.

\- Imagínate, luego de tantos años y todavía montándose con semejante pasión. – se mofó - ¿Te ha gustado lo que viste? ¿Te hizo sentir algo interesante en la entrepierna? 

\- ¡Basta! – trató de alejarse cegado por una mezcla de humillación y miedo, pero Smaug volvió a sujetarlo, esta vez del brazo. – ¡Suéltame!

\- No voy a hacerte daño, Bilbo. – le aseguró – No tengo intenciones de llamar la atención por ahora, así que no tienes nada que temer. Tan solo dime, ¿qué sentiste mientras los espiabas? ¿te ha gustado escucharlos gemir como lo hacían? Entregándose al placer de la carne como sospecho tú nunca lo has hecho, ¿o me equivoco?  
Siguió debatiéndose por soltarse, consiguiendo que sin mucho esfuerzo Smaug lo sujetara también del otro brazo, donde Bilbo sintió la aspereza y la fuerza sorbrehumana de las pezuñas sobre su piel, capaces de quebrarle el brazo como uno quiebra una delgada astilla. 

\- ¿Alguna vez has tenido a alguien dentro de ti? – continuó en susurros graves con cierto dejo de burla en su voz plagada de evidente lujuria. – Nosotros hemos estado dentro de una variedad bastante considerable de criaturas, incluyendo hombres, elfos, ¡hasta enanos! Desde que Alatar obtuvo su nuevo aspecto gracias a nuestro Señor no resultaba muy difícil que termináramos entre las piernas de alguien que nos recibiera con gusto. Y sin embargo, incluso a mí me sorprende encontrarme con la certeza de que jamás nos follamos un hobbit. – soltó una carcajada mientras le hacía retroceder hasta quedar atrapado entre el tronco de un árbol y él. 

\- ¡Déjame ir! – chilló asustado.

\- ¿Es que me crees tan vil como para tomarte por la fuerza? – murmuró contra la mejilla de Bilbo – Ah, claro que lo soy, pero a lo mejor se me antoja ayudarte un poco a que te des cuenta de que también lo deseas. 

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que querría algo cómo tú? ¡Repugnante!

\- Oh vamos, ¿todas esas miradas y actitudes desde que nos conocimos? Puede que Alatar pretendiera ignorarlo, pero yo no me creí ni por un segundo que le permitieras a un desconocido permanecer a solas contigo en tu propia casa tan sólo porque Gandalf así lo quiso. Estabas asustado y no confiabas en nosotros, como cualquier persona sensata, y aún así, hiciste oídos sordos a tu sentido común para satisfacer tu curiosidad, que sin lugar a dudas, pudo haberte matado. 

Bilbo no consiguió responder, su respiración se le atascaba en la garganta mientras sentía la de Smaug rítmica y cálida contra su cuello.

\- Pero no te culpo, yo también soy presa de la curiosidad más de lo que me gusta admitir. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, me pregunto cómo se sentirá entrar en ese agujero tan estrecho que tienes, si es siquiera posible penetrarte sin que chilles de dolor… mataría por escuchar algo así ahora mismo. – gruñó con voz excitada - ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? – soltó otra risa burlona mientras le sujetaba la muñeca y la sostenía en alto.

\- ¡Suéltame! – exclamó enfurecido - ¡Basta ya! ¡basta! – sus luchas eran inútiles, el mago tenía control absoluto de sus movimientos. – No me toques, te lo suplico… - jadeó entonces, capturado por la desesperación – No me lastimes, déjame ir y te juro que ni Trancos ni nadie se enterará de esto nunca.

\- ¿Crees que me importa? – respondió soltando un bufido – Puedes decirles todo lo que quieras si te da la gana, ellos no significan nada para mí. Yo sigo aquí porque quiero, no porque me hayan atrapado. Pero tranquilo, ya te dije que no te haré daño… - El dragón hincó rodilla y guió la pequeña mano del hobbit hasta su pecho. Pudo sentir los desniveles de sus músculos sobre la fina túnica, tan cálido como si fuera presa de un mortal ataque de fiebre. Bilbo trató de romper contacto, pero Smaug le apretó contra sí. – No te resistas… - El recorrido llegó a la porción de su cuello desnudo y Bilbo descubrió que su piel estaba tan considerablemente caliente como sospechaba… una vehemencia que en otro momento, pensó, habría encontrado agradable. Subió hasta su rostro y la manita del mediano acunó la mejilla que le pertenecía a Alatar, con la mano de Smaug sobre la suya. - ¿Qué sientes? – preguntó.

\- Cálido… - respondió sin pensar, sintiendo un leve hormigueo caliente en la palma. 

\- ¿Estás asustado?

\- Sí... 

\- Bien. 

Sus ojos resplandecientes lo observaban fijos mientras llevaba los dedos pequeños de Bilbo hasta su boca. Los labios le resultaron suaves al tacto, tan calientes como el resto de su cuerpo. Smaug dejó escapar un soplo de aliento que más pareció de vapor pues casi le quemó la piel, tanto que su primera reacción fue alejarla, pero el dragón no lo permitió. Cuando volvió a soltar otro leve soplido, el aliento le resultó menos dañino que el anterior sobre sus dedos. - Está mejor, ¿eh? – exclamó arqueando la ceja y soltando un gruñido divertido – Ven aquí. – Forcejeando ante la insistente renuencia del hobbit, Smaug le obligó a sentarse sobre su muslo, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo y sosteniendo su mano con el otro. Bilbo sentía el corazón golpeando arrebatado contra su pecho, con su garganta estrechándose casi imposibilitando su respiración… y esa maldita sensación en la entrepierna, completamente imposible de controlar a pesar de que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no caer presa de sus pretensiones. – ¿Por qué haces esto? – susurró odiando que su voz sonara tan vulnerable.

\- Ya lo sabes, curiosidad. - Bilbo contuvo un estremecimiento al sentir su aliento cálido acariciando su oreja. – Desde que mi cuerpo original fue destruido, Sauron me mantuvo vivo usando depósitos humanos para proteger lo que quedó de mí. – Le confió. – A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no conseguía que el depósito sobreviviera mucho tiempo, la presión física y mental terminaba destruyéndolos más rápido de lo que preparaba un nuevo reemplazo. Ni siquiera los cuerpos elficos eran suficientes, y yo jamás encontré uno que me hiciera sentir vivo… era como estar encerrado en una prisión que se pudría con mi presencia.

Smaug desabrochó varios botones de su túnica, descubriendo una amplia porción de su pálido pecho plagado con fragmentos de escamas rojas como incrustaciones de piedras preciosas a la luz de la luna. 

\- Pero mira esto… - exclamó con deleite – Alatar fue perfecto para mí, su forma física ya estaba acondicionada para soportar su presencia inhumana, una más tampoco resultó ser demasiada carga… - Conteniendo la respiración, Bilbo permitió que el dragón guiara su mano hasta su pecho y el acogimiento que encontró ahí le acunó tanto como el ansiado calor de una hoguera a mitad de una fría noche solitaria, sin que encontrara fuerzas suficientes para resistirse. – Lo único que Sauron hizo fue devolverle la juventud y virilidad de antaño, y con ello vinieron por si solas otras añadiduras que hicieron nuestra convivencia más interesante… - los dígitos de Bilbo se aventuraron a acariciar las escamas tan duras como los rubíes que aparentaban ser, y aún así, las encontró agradables bajo sus dedos. Toda resistencia ante el torbellino de sentimientos que comenzaban a arremolinarse en su corazón tras semejante encuentro íntimo comenzó a vacilar, pero la certeza solo conseguía contribuir a sus temores. Smaug seguía siendo el mismo ser vil y despiadado que había asesinado a sangre fría a aquellos mercenarios que solo ansiaban justicia por otro sin número de crímenes que había cometido y de los cuales aún no tenía conocimiento. Por lo que sabía, eso que creía sentir bien podía ser resultado de alguna clase de magia que estaba usando contra él para manipularlo a su conveniencia… y sin embargo, le resultó imposible romper con la atmósfera que tan repentinamente se había creado con su compañía. Smaug se desnudó los hombros y a Bilbo se le escapó el aliento cuando contempló con cierto deleite aquella belleza tan extraña… le provocaba una atracción muy distinta a la que había sentido al ver a Elrohir y Elladan, ésta estaba plagada de corrupción, de un vicio imposible de resistir en cuanto se mostraba así de dispuesta a los ojos de cualquiera pronto o no a apreciarla. Sus ojos brillaban afilados mientras su sonrisa perversa dejaba entrever un par de colmillos completamente ajenos a cualquier característica humana. – He compartido mucho con el Istari, especialmente esa capacidad de sentir deseo carnal por otros que derivan de su naturaleza física, algo que yo jamás experimenté antes, ni tuve tiempo de desarrollar con otros depósitos defectuosos. Y sin embargo esta sensación la encuentro tan distinta… - La mano deformada del dragón se cerró alrededor del cuello de Bilbo, sin hacer presión - ¿Por qué tú, por sobre todas las demás criaturas bellas de Arda? – El dedo plagado de escamas alcanzó sus labios y los tocó con una delicada caricia. 

\- Me… me estaba preguntando lo mismo… - murmuró fascinado, incapaz de resistirse a cuanto veía y sentía mientras en su cabeza se libraba una feroz batalla entre lo que deseaba hacer y sus más grandes temores al respecto. Observó conteniendo el aliento como el rostro de Smaug comenzó a acercarse al suyo, lentamente, con sus labios entreabiertos. - ¿…me harás sufrir…? – soltó incapaz de formular la pregunta completa, presa de la angustia ante la certeza de no tener la suficiente determinación para detenerlo. Smaug sin embargo, no necesitó más palabras para entender lo que Bilbo quería decir. – Sí. –respondió - Porque eres la criatura más pura que he conocido… - se acercó tanto que sus labios se rozaron mientras hablaba – incorruptible… sí, sufrirás, pero ya no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo. No dejaré que retrocedas. 

El beso le supo mejor de lo que imaginó. La lengua de Smaug se deslizó dentro de su boca y una ferviente sensación estremecedora se expandió desde sus labios por todo su cuerpo, aturdiéndole los sentidos. El dragón lo sostuvo más cerca rodeando su pequeño cuerpo con sus largos brazos firmes. Por aquel instante, Bilbo olvidó quién era ese que lo sostenía, la razón por la que se encontraba tan lejos de casa rodeado de gente que apenas conocía, y finalmente se dejó llevar por el torrente de sensaciones intensas que la ardiente boca de Smaug le despertaba, apretando y acariciando sus labios contra los suyos. A penas se dio cuenta de que estaba jadeando entre respiros, pero no le importó; alzó sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de su amante, entrelazando los dedos en las hebras de su largo cabello oscuro. Perdió la noción del tiempo hipnotizado por el beso que le erizaba la piel, despertándole deseos secretos que había mantenido oprimidos por miedo a que sus sentimientos le condujeran por el camino equivocado; pero para esas alturas ya era demasiado tarde pensar en aquella perspectiva, ya había comenzado a caminar por ese sendero desconocido, plagado de peligrosas incertidumbres que seguramente asestarían el golpe tarde o temprano. 

Smaug terminó con el beso y lo enfrentó a los ojos. – Ahora estamos unidos. – susurró apretando el cuerpo del mediano. – De ahora en adelante tu vida y todo lo que eres es mío, Bilbo Bolsón. 

Bilbo no encontró palabras. Aún cuando intentara replicar contra aquellas palabras aterradoras, sabía que no se alejaría de su lado, aún consciente que de lo que sea que tuvieran no conseguiría más que sufrimiento… En el fondo lo sabía, Smaug no era eso que sus ojos buscaban tan desesperadamente encontrar, no había bondad en su corazón ni piedad en sus ojos; estaba condenándose a vagar entre la densa oscuridad de su existencia, y aún así, sus manos siguieron enlazadas alrededor de su cuello, incapaces de alejarse de ahí. 

*

Regresaron al campamento poco después. Smaug volvió a su retraimiento de siempre y Bilbo se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar a Trancos sentado contra el tronco de uno de los árboles, fumando con su pipa. La mirada que le lanzó fue perspicaz.

\- ¿Estás bien? – fue lo único que preguntó, en un tono de voz tan frío como sus ojos azules que lo observaban sin pestañear.

\- Sí. – respondió avergonzado, seguro de que Trancos sabía lo que había pasado.

El hombre no dijo más y dirigió su reflexiva mirada a las estrellas que iban desapareciendo lentamente ante la escasa luz del amanecer que estaba a unas horas de hacer su completa aparición.


End file.
